Hetalia Axis Powers: 2P! Version
by Sakhory
Summary: ¿Cómo sería Hetalia si hubiera sido protagonizado por las versiones 2P! de éstos personajes? Otros colores, otras personalidades, otra historia. Un punto de vista distinto. Semi AU, Insinuaciones varias. Rating T por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! El otro día me vino súbitamente una idea: Escribir Hetalia en una versión 2P! Me pareció buena idea, y espero que a nadie se le haya ocurrido antes que a mí D: Cada episodio del anime equivaldrá a un capítulo. Así que, espero que disfruten. Por cierto, esta historia tratará sólo de Hetalia: Axis Power. Tal vez haga otra historia con los capítulos del World Series, pero todavía no estoy segura de cómo recibirán ésta... y si me alcanzarán las vacaciones de verano Dx (Espero que sí~).

**Aclaraciones:** Hay pocos datos de la mayoría de los 2P!, por lo que escribiré sus personalidades basándome en lo que encuentro en el fandom. Sobre todo en los blogs de asks de tumblr.

**Advertencias:** 2P!, puede que un poco de OOC, y semi AU (Es el mundo de Hetalia, pero versión 2P! …Creo que ese ha quedado bastante aclarado). Insultos e instintos psicópatas everywhere.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. No me pertenecen las versiones 2P! que he visto en internet para basarme en inventar esto. La historia y la trama sí :3.

* * *

— Bien… comencemos con la conferencia mundial… _yupi_—refunfuñó entre dientes un hombre joven, de cabellos rojizos, la tez oscura, y gafas de sol oscuras que ocultaban unos ojos rojizos—Hay que resolver los problemas del mundo uno a uno entre todos—después de decir eso, el americano sintió ganas de vomitar. Vamos, que ni él se creía lo de la cooperación mundial.

Una belga de cabello castaño y ojos rosados se encogió sobre sí misma en el asiento. Un español con el cabello negro atado con una coleta miró con asco el té que una dama le servía. Esa bebida le recordaba a cierta persona muy irritante.

—Si juntamos nuestras fuerzas, incluso el problema más difícil encontrará solución—siguió recitando el estadounidense, que había empezado a tomar con cierto humor su discurso. Sólo debía decir estupideces hipócritas. El discurso que su jefe le había obligado a aprender, estaba grabado en su cabeza, como si hubieran machacado la maldita hoja de papel contra su cerebro un millón de veces usando un bate de béisbol — ¡Ahora sí, digan sus malditas opiniones y terminemos con esto! —finalizó, mientras se sentaba en su asiento, cruzado de brazos. Lo que daría por estar en el estadio dónde los _Yankees_ de _New York_ estaban jugando en ese mismo momento.

Suecia se acomodó la corbata. Sus ojos rojos brillaron con cierta picardía, pero nadie lo notó. Ni siquiera Finlandia, que estaba a su lado. El finlandés rubio estaba más ocupado delineando con su dedo el tatuaje que decoraba su cuello.

Estados Unidos recorrió la mirada por la sala. Nadie parecía querer hablar.

—Bien, si nadie habla, comenzaré yo—hizo una pausa, deseando para sus adentros de que alguien se opusiera. Nadie lo hizo. Malditos —Hablemos sobre el calentamiento global.

Y las demás naciones siguieron en silencio. El americano deseó tener su bate de béisbol para volarles la cabeza a todos de un golpe. No había preparado ningún discurso. ¿Qué debía sugerir…?

—Opino que deberíamos… construir… algo… defensa… ¡Digan algo, _motherfuckers_!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Estados Unidos—acotó Japón, revolviéndose su lacio cabello negro. Recorrió a las demás naciones con su mirada carmesí. Sobraba gente, cualquiera podría hablar. Aunque en realidad a él tampoco le agradaban esas reuniones, y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el americano. Casi pudo escuchar cómo éste último le gruñía, a causa de no haber sugerido algo productivo.

—_Aww_, Japón lo hace de nuevo~

El asiático se giró para ver a la nación que había a su lado. Suiza había aparecido a su lado, y, sonriendo, le pellizcó una mejilla.

—Debes dar tu propia opinión—el suizo sonrió, usando un tono de voz de maestra de preescolar que le explica algo a un niño. El nipón lo fulminó con la mirada, y apartó bruscamente la mano del rubio. Éste lo miró con mala cara, y se fue de su lado, mirando su reloj y tarareando una melodía horriblemente pegajosa.

—América se ha quedado sin ideas~—dijo alguien que le echaba muchísima azúcar a su té— ¿Qué te ha pasado, _sweetie_?

Esto había sido dicho por Inglaterra. El inglés revolvía su té con cantidades nada saludables de azúcar y miraba al estadounidense con cara de burla.

—Lo has criado tú, eso ha pasado, bastardo psicópata-murmuró Francia, mirando de reojo al británico.

—Alguien se ha levantado de mal humor~

— ¿Piensas ponerte negativo otra vez? —interrumpió el estadounidense, mientras golpeaba al francés con su bolígrafo. No podía negar que se divertía enormemente molestando a Francia.

—Son unos imbéciles—gruñó el de habla francesa.

—Necesitas un pasatiempo.

—Miren cómo el pequeño Galia insulta—rió divertido Inglaterra, mientras daba golpecitos en la cabeza del galo.

—No molestes, estúpido inglés. Tú tampoco, chiquillo malcriado—se quejó el que estaba entre medio del norteamericano y el británico.

—Tan tierno—le dijo sarcásticamente Reino Unido, sin perder la sonrisa.

China, no muy lejos de ellos, suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo hacen de nuevo— comentó para sí, mientras se acomodaba su gorro bajo el cabello corto—Nunca dejarán de ser tan infantiles. Sería bueno que maduren un poco.

— ¡Te cortaré el cabello, Francia! —amenazó sutilmente el inglés. El galo se llevó las manos a los mechones rubios oscuros, aferrándolos. No se preocupaba mucho por su cabello, pero no dejaría el psicópata los tocara.

— ¡Tranquilícense! —Exigió el chino — ¡O les meteré un escorpión vivo en la garganta!

—No jodas, China—dijeron el francés y el estadounidense.

España suspiró, y apartó su mirada de odio de esa taza de té. Giró para ver a Rusia.

—Oye, ¿tú no tienes nada para decir?-preguntó el español. El ruso lo miró, aburrido —Vamos, diles algo. Me irrita tener que escuchar la voz de Inglaterra tanto tiempo.

—No me interesan—contestó el castaño de ojos rojos —Yo quiero ver a Lituania en grandes problemas, llorando y suplicándome, recibiendo su merecido—El lituano miró de reojo a Rusia, levantando una ceja. El ruso ignoró eso—Letonia opina lo mismo—finalizó con sarcasmo.

El letón fulminó a Rusia con la mirada. Hubiera sido una imagen algo aterradora, de no ser porque Bielorrusia se encontraba poniéndole flores en el cabello.

—Rusia, no está bien molestarlos—acotó Estonia, acomodándose los lentes. Rusia levantó una ceja.

—Tú sí que me molestas—gruñó el ruso, mientras hacía una seña grosera con su mano.

—Ya dejen a Lituania en paz. No llegarán a ningún lado—aclaró Polonia, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con ojeras.

— ¿O qué, adicto al vodka? —lo desafió el ruso, con su aburrida expresión levemente animada.

—Te llenaré la bandeja de entrada de cartas cadenas.

—Mierda.

No muy lejos de allí, Grecia contemplaba la ventana con la vista perdida. Ignoraba los insultos que Francia le decía a Inglaterra; a Estados Unidos queriendo comer el menú vegetariano del Mc Donalds; Inglaterra amenazando con comenzar la Guerra de los 100 años otra vez, usando las hamburguesas del estadounidense como armas; y a China gritando que se tranquilizaran. Su mente estaba en blanco, hasta que alguien comenzó a gritar más alto de lo normal.

— ¡Cállense! —gritó Alemania. Francia e Inglaterra se giraron a verlo. El francés estaba ahorcando al inglés, el cuál le tiraba el cabello al galo — ¡Esto es una reunión para solucionar conflictos, no para aumentarlos! ¡Tranquilícense y comiencen a hablar como personas civilizadas! —Algún gracioso exclamó "¡Somos naciones, no personas!", pero el alemán lo ignoró— ¡Si van a opinar, sean precisos y háganlo en orden! ¡Tendrán cómo máximo ocho minutos! ¡No quiero cuchicheos ni que rompan el límite de tiempo! ¡El que quiera hablar, que levante la mano, y, por dios, que éste seguro de lo que dirá! ¡Si desobedecen, los mataré a todos!

Alemania se calló un segundo, recorriendo con la mirada a las naciones allí congregadas. Nadie dijo una palabra. Nadie se movió. Excepto alguien, que levantó la mano. El germano posó la mirada en el dueño de tal extremidad y se abstuvo de suspirar.

—Te doy permiso para hablar—hizo una pausa, mientras el nombrado sonreía de costado— Italia.

—Cómo ordene, _capitano_~

…

_Primera Guerra Mundial._

Alemania pisó el césped de esa zona despoblada, con cuidado, temiendo que pudiera haber trampas allí. Se acomodó el traje militar, no sin antes mirar el mapa por enésima vez. Sus ojos lilas analizaron el pedazo de papel.

—Se supone que estoy peleando contra el descendiente de Roma, pero… esto es extraño—murmuró para sí mismo el rubio —Crucé la frontera con sólo una vara. ¡Una vara de _wurst_! Y cuándo apenas logro ver un enemigo, zas, se esfuman. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? —sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos—No debo bajar la guardia. Si es el nieto de la antigua Roma, entonces debe estar tramando algo…

Se calló de repente, al ver una caja que decía "Tomates". ¿Era un plan de su enemigo…?

**Continuará~**

* * *

Sé que me salteé algunas cosas, y las descripciones físicas de los personajes no están muy elaboradas. Esto último lo haré a medida que hagan más apariciones. Porque, siendo sinceras, la junta de naciones que hay en el primer capítulo es todo un lío xD. Espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3


	2. Chapter 2

Mencioné qué publicaría el capítulo mañana? Bueno, se me adelantó la inspiración xD. En fin, disfruten, ladies (:

* * *

_Primera Guerra Mundial._

Alemania miraba la caja, atónito. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a esa situación?

Esperen. ¿Y si en realidad el enemigo no planeaba nada? No le tenía mucha alta estima a los italianos. Tal vez de verdad era una caja de tomates. Seguramente los italianos no habían planeado nada.

Golpeó la caja con la vara. Ni un ruido, simplemente el de madera golpeada. Intentó abrir la caja, pero estaba demasiado bien cerrada. Después de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, finalmente pudo abrir la caja. Salió impulsado hacia atrás, cayendo sentado sobre su trasero.

Apenas vio la caja abierta, tomó la vara, dispuesto a golpear a cualquier cosa sospechosa que tuviera en frente, y se armó de valor para ver lo que había allí.

Dentro de la caja de tomates había… tomates.

Dejó escapar una risita.

—Mira que ponerse nervioso por unos estúpidos tomates…—murmuró para sí mismo.

—Oh, pero los tomates no son lo único que pueden ponerte nervioso~—canturreó una voz, con un muy marcado acento italiano, bastante cerca del alemán. Éste se intentó girar, pero el tacto frío de un arma blanca se posó cerca de su yugular. Sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban.

Al parecer los italianos no eran tan estúpidos cómo creía.

La respiración del sujeto chocaba contra su cuello. Estaba casi seguro que su enemigo era más bajo que él. Podía sentir los finos dedos rozar contra su piel.

—_Credo che qualcuno ha paura._ **(*)**

Se le erizó la piel al escuchar a su atacante hablar de esa forma contra la nuca. Aún así, no podía quedarse así. Al diablo el cuchillo, tenía orgullo alemán y no iba a dejar que uno de esos italianos lo pasara por arriba. Sujetó la muñeca del otro firmemente. La hoja afilada apenas le rozó la piel, aunque abrió una casi imperceptible herida. Con su otra mano, sujetó al de acento italiano del cuello de la camisa.

Lo observó bien. Era de contextura muy delgada, cabello castaño, un rulo extraño sobresaliendo de su cabeza, unos centímetros más bajo que él, vestido con uniforme militar marrón, de tez morena, y ojos dorados.

La seguridad del desconocido pareció esfumarse al verse atrapado.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme—amenazó el más bajo, siseando, aunque luego cambió su tono de voz por uno un poco más suave— ¡Tengo parientes en _Bayern_! ¡Soy un buen italiano, sólo estaba bromeando! ¡Suéltame! ¡No te haré nada!

Alemania frunció el ceño, y contempló al italiano. Balbuceaba cosas cómo: "Lo juro, me gusta la pizza y la pasta, el cuchillo es utilería, ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Cómo si yo tuviera oportunidades contra ti!".

— ¿Podemos hablar sin ningún tipo de violencia de por medio? —insistió el italiano. Alemania asintió, y aflojó el agarre, aunque no lo soltó. El castaño bufó ante eso.

— ¿Eres el descendiente de Roma? —preguntó sin rodeos el rubio.

El rostro del italiano pareció iluminarse con cierto orgullo, pero luego fue sustituido por una mueca de desconfianza.

— ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Quién rayos eres? —el italiano parecía nervioso, pero firme. El rubio iba a contestar, pero el otro no lo dejó hablar — ¿Eres de los que busca su tesoro? Pierdes el tiempo. No poseerás sus riquezas. Nunca.

—No me interesa eso. No busco ese tipo de riquezas. Dime, ¿eres su descendiente o qué?

El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada. Los ojos dorados de éste chocaron furiosamente con los lilas de Alemania.

—Sí, soy el descendiente de Roma—confesó finalmente el italiano.

Eso significaba que el joven al que tenía apresado era…

—Italia—murmuró Alemania, mientras el aludido sostenía la mirada, desafiante.

El germano no tenía idea de cómo ese encuentro cambiaría enormemente su destino.

…

_Chibitalia. _

—Oye, Sacro Imperio Romano, ¡deja de perseguir a Italia todo el tiempo! —regañó un muy joven Francia, mejor conocido como Galia, mirando a los dos niños que tenía frente a él.

Uno de ellos era el pequeño Italia. A pesar de que sus ropas negras le daban un aspecto femenino, al igual que su aparentemente inocente carita, en el fondo era un pequeño diablillo.

El otro era Sacro Imperio Romano. El pequeño rubio con ojos violáceos apenas miraba al galo, tenía la vista fija en Italia.

—Sacro Imperio Romano me da miedo—murmuró el italiano.

El nombrado lo fulminó con la mirada. Entre ellos dos, el único que podía dar miedo era el pequeño castaño. El rubio sólo quería formar un imperio más grande con la pequeña nación.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es venir conmigo—dijo solemnemente.

—El abuelo dijo que no debía.

Galia no se animó a debatir. Las palabras de la Antigua Roma eran prácticamente órdenes de Dios para el pequeño Italia. Y a nadie le gustaría desobedecer a Roma.

Ni aunque estuviera muerto.

El rubio menor, sin embargo, no conocía la importancia del ex imperio en el pequeño Italia. Arrugó el entrecejo.

—Entonces, ¡a la fuerza! —exclamó. El pequeño castaño ahogó un gritito y sacó un pequeño cuchillo, intentando detener al rubio. Ambos forcejeaban.

El galo se golpeó la frente, y sacó una espada. Tal vez así la pequeña nación de nombre más largo se intimidaría. Pero ni eso, Sacro Imperio Romano parecía seguir desafiándolo con la mirada. Antes de que el pequeño Italia pudiera tomar partido en eso, un extraño llamó su atención.

Era casi tan alto como su hermano Francia, tenía el cabello muy oscuro, ondulado, ojos carmesí, piel incluso más morena que la suya, y el pelo más largo que el galo.

El joven más alto lo miraba interrogante. El pequeño Italia sostuvo la mirada, con su rostro inocente y sin soltar su arma.

El dorado y el rojo se cruzaron. Quedaron un rato así, mirándose. Finalmente, el mayor suspiró. Por primera vez, le dirigió la palabra.

— ¿Quieres churros?

Italia no tenía la menor idea de qué era eso, pero aceptó. Sonaba delicioso.

Y también sabían delicioso.

…

_Primera Guerra Mundial. _

Alemania había decidido atrapar a Italia. No lo consideraba una mala idea. Era demasiado riesgo dejarlo ir.

Aún así, el italiano era extraño.

Muy extraño.

Principalmente, porque no parecía querer escapar.

Al principio, creyó que se trataba de un truco para creer que no tenía ni la mínima intención de escaparse, y que luego, al bajar la guardia, se escabulliría. Pero eso no sucedió.

Hasta parecía que el italiano disfrutaba de estar allí.

Lo único que hacía era dormir, cantar en italiano, rayar en las paredes, cortar madera con su navaja, y a veces, sólo a veces, dirigirle la palabra al alemán.

Un día le preguntó por qué no planeaba escapar.

—Sería algo estúpido. Comida gratis, una cama cómoda, un techo seguro… es la vida que todo italiano desea—finalizó, para volver a rayar la pared, terminando de dibujar algo que parecía un plato de pasta asesino—No es tan malo estar aquí. Creo que hasta empieza a gustarme—finalizó el italiano con una risita.

— ¿Qué clase de soldado eres? —Preguntó el alemán alterado— ¡Deberías intentar escapar por sobre todas las cosas!—Italia lo miró con expresión aburrida. El rubio arrugó la nariz y pateó la puerta de la celda, revelando una calle medianamente transitada de la ciudad.

Italia miró la puerta cómo si fuera salsa de tomate multicolor. Parpadeó un par de veces. Se miró las uñas. Terminó su dibujo. Escrudiñó lo que había afuera, entrecerrando los ojos. Y finalmente, salió por la puerta con un andar elegante.

Alemania se asomó por la puerta, para ver lo que hacía el italiano.

—_La luce della tua bellezza paralizza le mie azioni _**(*)** —susurraba el italiano, mientras besaba la delicada mano de una preciosa joven. Alemania no entendió, pero por la voz usada y el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, dedujo que era un piropo.

Italianos y su forma de ligar descontrolada.

Al parecer, el castaño se percató de la mirada del rubio detrás de él. Sonrió con malicia. La chica pareció un poco asustada por el repentino cambio en el rostro del italiano, y se alejó unos pasos con una risita nerviosa. Italia giró y le sacó la lengua al rubio.

Alemania lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras el castaño regresaba, diciendo "_Hera Hera_"

**Continuará~**

* * *

**(*) (Traductor Ítalo-español): **

Creo que alguien tiene miedo.

La luz de tu belleza paraliza mis actos.

* * *

En el capítulo siguiente: Canción de Italia a Alemania. Sí, comenzaré a dar pequeños adelantos al finalizar cada capítulo :3.

¿Qué tal? Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior :3 Me alegró muchísimo que les agradara mi idea. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de éste, y nos vemos en el siguiente. Supongo que actualizaré diario... trataré de hacerlo, después de todo, los capítulos son algo cortos (:

P.d: Disculpen el exceso de cursilidad en esa última frase en italiano, pero vamos, sonaba sexy si lo decía Feliciano en su idioma natal ;).


	3. Chapter 3

—Alemania, Alemania—llamó el italiano, que sostenía una guitarra en sus manos. El rubio se dio media vuelta, y contempló al castaño—Te compuse una canción~

— ¿Eh? —El alemán se había sorprendido— ¿Compones canciones para tus enemigos? —el rubio tuvo que abstenerse de comentar "Los italianos son raros".

Sin que nadie le diera la orden, Italia carraspeó, y comenzó a tocar.

— _Alemania, Alemania_—comenzó a cantar, con una dulce voz que cautivó completamente al rubio—_Alemania no es tan buen lugar. Le da comida a un prisionero como yo, pero no sabe bien… aunque al menos no es la comida de Inglaterra. _

El alemán frunció el ceño. No era un buen comienzo para una canción.

—_Las salchichas comienzan a aburrirme_—continuó el castaño—_Eso debe hacerlo un paraíso para los perros. Así es Alemania. Pero…_ —al escuchar eso, el más alto arqueó las cejas, preparándose para lo peor— _¿Porqué todos los alemanes tienen el semblante tan duro? ¿No se dan cuenta que eso arruina su belleza? _

Si no se ruborizaba en ese momento, no lo haría nunca. El italiano lo miraba seductoramente, y pronunciaba las palabras de una forma irresistible.

—_Es una abominación. Estoy tan aburrido que podría morir_—continuó cantando.

Definitivamente, la inspiración del castaño se había ido por el retrete.

—_Al menos las mujeres están buenas_—entonó con una risita pícara— _¿Es su pasatiempo hacer explotar un barril de cerveza todos los días? Si vuelves a mi casa con un gran ejército, __**te violo**__._

El alemán casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Se le desencajó la mandíbula. La frase de por sí era una gran indirecta. No es que eso le generara tal estupefacción. No, lo que le había sorprendido había sido esa frase recalcada, esos ojos dorados clavándose en los suyos, y esa mueca lasciva llamada "sonrisa"; que fue acompañada con el italiano pasándose la lengua por los labios lentamente. Esos segundos se hicieron eternos para el rubio. No pudo reaccionar. Lo habría mandado de vuelta a su país de una patada en el trasero. Pero estaba hipnotizado.

El castaño soltó una risita maliciosa, y continuó tocando la guitarra y cantando.

—_Los turistas dan mucho miedo. Las chicas alemanas son mucho más grandes y fuertes que yo… Que desmotivación._

La canción había finalizado, sin ninguna otra indirecta de por medio. El italiano terminó, sacudiendo las cuerdas de su guitarra en un cierre digno de los mejores músicos. Miró al alemán, expectante.

…

—Bienvenido, Italia—saludó el superior de éste, cerrando la puerta, mientras el italiano entraba de mal humor y con la guitarra destrozada.

…

—Ha acabado la guerra—se dijo para sí mismo Alemania, mientras la imagen terrorífica de Francia hacía presencia en su cabeza—Ese idiota, a pesar de que ha perdido, sigue buscando líos.

El rubio suspiró, y siguió martillando relojes para Francia. Tenía que pagar un costo altísimo.

Lo único bueno de todo ese trabajo infinito, era que podía disfrutar de su soledad, y una buena cerveza después de tanto trabajo. Sin italianos seductores de por medio.

—Eh, Alemania, dame trabajo—demandó Italia, mientras entraba a la casa del alemán como si fuera la suya propia, y comiéndose un Gelato.

El alemán lo fulminó con la mirada. Se quedaron un rato, mirándose en silencio.

Italia fue echado de la casa de Alemania a patadas. Literalmente.

— ¡Y no regreses! Estúpido—farfulló el rubio, mientras martillaba con furia.

— ¡Espera! ¡Escúchame! ¡En mi país estamos peor! Dame algo para hacer, lo que sea. No importa el sueldo o el trabajo—murmuró por lo bajo el italiano, tragándose su orgullo por unos escasos segundos.

Alemania lo quedó mirando. No era algo menor el hecho de que Italia se estuviera tragando su orgullo para ir a pedirle trabajo. Suspiró. Se arrepentiría de eso, pero no podía decirle que no.

…

_Segunda Guerra Mundial. _

— _¡La armada de Alemania! ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡Está dispersando al idiota bigotudo con una fuerza irresistible!_ —anunciaba el televisor de la casa de Italia. Éste dejó su copa de vino tinto a un lado del plato de pasta, y fulminó el televisor con la mirada, cómo si éste fuera el alemán.

—Ese imbécil… está atacando a Francia. ¡A Francia! ¡Es como mi hermano! _Y con la familia no se juega_—finalizó siseando Italia—Estúpido y sensual fornido.

…

—Si sigo de esta forma, el día en el cuál le quite toda la barba al estúpido francés no estará muy lejos—dijo para sí mismo Alemania, muy orgulloso de su ejército.

— ¡Alemania! ¡Es terrible! —Exclamó un soldado de alto rango — ¡Ha sucedido lo peor!

El corazón del rubio se paralizó al escuchar eso. ¿Qué habría pasado…?

—Italia se convirtió en aliado de Alemania.

El alemán quiso morirse al escuchar eso.

— ¡Alemania! —Dijo una vocecita a la cual había comenzado a acostumbrarse—Seremos aliados desde hoy~

No. No iba a aceptarlo. Alemania no iba a aceptar que ese italiano depravado sea su aliado.

Italia fue sacado a patadas del lugar. Nueva y literalmente.

No tardó en volver.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —preguntó alterado el alemán.

—Oye, que los dos podemos salir beneficiados de esto. Si yo tengo problemas, tú me ayudas. Y si tú tienes problemas…—el italiano parecía tener dificultades para decir eso—…Yo te ayudo.

Alemania parpadeó.

—… ¿Amigos? —aventuró el rubio.

Las mejillas del italiano se pusieron rojas, aunque su expresión era el vivo rostro del horror.

— ¿Amigos? _Amici? Il mio culo! _¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

El rubio rodó los ojos. Ese italiano era un histérico que perdía los nervios al menor descuido.

…

Un joven no muy alto; delgado; de cabello negro, corto y lacio; vestido con un elegante traje militar negro; de tez muy blanca; y ojos como rubíes; se dio media vuelta. Las flores de un árbol de cerezo caían sobre su cuerpo.

—… Fuera de mi vista.

**Continuará~**

* * *

En el capítulo siguiente: Japón toma protagonismo :3.

Les ha gustado ;O? Espero que sí. Ahora ha aparecido nuestro querido Nihón :3. Es un poquito badass (?.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! En este 2013, los esperaré con más capítulos de esto (:. Coman mucho, brinden por su familia, brinden por el yaoi, lalala, yo brindaré por eso y porque en Enero sale la nueva temporada de Hetalia. ¿Un consejo? Busquen el adelanto. A mi me dieron orgasmos mentales cuando lo vi (?) Ok, no, es que me emocioné, aparecen bien sexys xD.

Por cierto, cualquier duda acerca de los gustos/personalidades de los 2P!, estaré feliz de responder :3 díganlo en los reviews y yo responderé en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos a todos (:


	4. Chapter 4

—"_Encantado_" en conocerlo. Yo soy Japón. Se supone que mi pasatiempo es ser discreto al hablar de acuerdo a la situación. Y por último, no me molestes mucho, a menos que quieras terminar con una _katana_ atravesándote la garganta—terminó de decir el asiático, con una sonrisa torcida, y una reverencia.

—Bueno… él se convertirá en nuestro aliado—aclaró Alemania, mirando a Italia y a Japón, esperando a que corra sangre. El rubio creyó que el italiano estaría de mal humor, ya que había interrumpido su "Tiempo de conquistar chicas" para presentarle al japonés. Y ahí estaba, el castaño fulminando al morocho con la mirada.

Un silencio increíblemente incómodo se cernió sobre ellos. Y las miradas dorada y carmesí seguían enfrentadas, mientras los ojos violáceos miraban a ambos, esperando que el fin del mundo estallara de un momento a otro. Al final, el italiano sonrió, y habló.

—Me cae bien.

Japón sonrió en respuesta. Italia no era tan malo.

Y Alemania suspiró, aliviado. Al menos no correría sangre.

Por el momento.

…

_Septiembre de 1940. El pacto tripartito hace un tratado. _

—Ya he firmado—informó Japón, mientras observaba su pulcra y perfecta firma sobre el papel.

—Déjalo ahí—indicó Alemania, mientras se llevaba una botella de cerveza a los labios. Italia dormía, con un gato a su lado.

El rubio quedó observando al italiano. Se veía realmente inocente durmiendo así. Luego, se dio cuenta que Japón llevaba un tiempo observándolo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el alemán.

—Nada…—comentó Japón, distraídamente, antes de imitar a Italia y ponerse a dormir. Era un interesante descubrimiento el saber que _Doitsu_ miraba con tanto interés al italiano.

…

—Japón—llamó Alemania, y el aludido le prestó atención—Acerca del diseño del submarino… ¿podrías construirlo en tu casa?

—Bueno, no sería posible construirlo de esa manera—explicó el japonés, arrugando la nariz—Pero hemos tenido éxito con la reducción de tamaño—aclaró, y le mostró un submarino en miniatura.

— ¡No me digas!

— Sí, y tenemos doce variedades de diseños. Camuflados, Celeste chillón, Color Navidad, Verde, Rojo sangre, Rojo sangre versión II, Naranja, Imitación de cristales, Amarillo con cuadros rojos, Celeste con círculos violetas, Con motivos de anime, y finalmente, uno negro. Claro que, cada uno de estos sale según la estación. Y los anuncios están a cargo de una popular _seiyuu_. Aunque puedo conseguirte un color exclusivo de contrabando—comentó con una risita— ¿Cuál prefieres?

—….El negro.

—De acuerdo. Es el estándar, no tendré problemas en conseguirlo.

Alemania asintió. Y no quiso saber cuál era la estación en la que saldrían los modelos "Rojo Sangre" y "Rojo Sangre versión II".

—… Y ese es el modelo definitivo—le enseñó Japón. Alemania se quedó de piedra al verlo.

— ¡Es increíble! —exclamó sorprendido.

…

El japonés y el italiano se encontraban en unas aguas termales, relajándose.

—Oye, Japón—comenzó Italia—Alemania me dijo que la reducción de tamaño es increíble.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga en ti? —ofreció Japón, con una sonrisa torcida.

—… ¿Eh? ¡Espera, Japón!

…

_Chibitalia. _

España se encontraba contemplando el mar, con cierta melancolía en su mirada carmesí.

— ¿Qué le pasará a España? —se preguntó el pequeño Italia, que pasaba por ahí sosteniendo uno de sus gatos. El español seguía mirando al mar.

El pequeño italiano le tiró una piedrecilla, para llamar la atención del mayor. España se volvió bruscamente, aunque su expresión se suavizó un poco, al ver que era el pequeño niño.

—Niño, escúchame bien—avisó el español—… Aprovecha a hacer lo que te gusta ahora.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con desconfianza.

España no contestó. En el mar, ahí dónde el español volvió a posar su mirada, había una isla. En esa isla, Francia peleaba contra Austria.

Y Austria ganó.

…

_Guerra Italiana. 1522-1544. Consecuencias: Italia fue repartido entre los grandes países. _

—Así que—comenzó a hablar un joven de cabello negro y lentes—desde hoy eres propiedad de Austria.

Italia miró con desconfianza al austriaco. Y estaba en todo su derecho, porque lo que menos inspiraba ese joven, era confianza.

—Podría usarte como mi sirviente~—canturreó el austriaco y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada que congeló la sangre del pequeño Italia—Tomaré el mando de tu gobierno, producción, tierras, y lo que se me dé la gana. Sí, suena bien para mí, ¿y para ti?

Italia tragó saliva. ¿El sujeto esperaba alguna negativa o una afirmación? Se sujetó con fuerza los pliegues del vestido negro.

—Este…—dijo, saliéndose por la tangente— ¿Habrá pasta en la comida?

Austria sonrió. Al contrario de sus otras sonrisas, ésta parecía amigable. Italia también sonrió. Al parecer, ese joven no era tan malo…

—No—cortó Austria, y su sonrisa volvió a reflejar malicia pura. Soltó una carcajada realmente cruel.

—No… habrá… pasta—murmuró para sí mismo Italia. Luego, miró al austriaco con cara de asesino psicópata.

Austria le sacó la lengua, burlón.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Deberán matarte y quemarte en la hoguera! ¡Estúpido comedor de salchichas! —Comenzó a gritar el italiano— ¡Te mataré! —exclamó finalmente, y sacando su pequeño cuchillo, se lanzó a atacar a Austria. El de cabello negro borró su sonrisa e intentó apartar al pequeño italiano, que le dejaba pequeños cortes por toda la cara.

— ¡Hungría! ¡Hungría! ¡Ayúdame! ¡HUNGRÍA!—pidió el austríaco a todo pulmón. Y la húngara, bueno, ella estaba demasiado feliz sacándole fotos a un despeinado Austria y un asesino Italia.

…

_Segunda Guerra Mundial. _

Alemania caminaba, mientras sus pisadas resonaban por la solitaria ciudad. Divagaba acerca de su nuevo aliado, Japón. Y, por otro lado, también ocupaba sus pensamientos pensando en Italia. Que, a pesar de algunas peleas y discusiones, estaba todo el tiempo pegado a él.

—Quiero pasta—reclamó el italiano, mientras hacía un pequeño puchero. Alemania lo fulminó con la mirada. Y Japón sonrió levemente. El asiático opinaba que ese dúo era muy gracioso.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Próximamente: Vemos cómo conviven las potencias del Eje :D.

Primer capítulo del año -w- espero que hayan pasado un buen año nuevo (:

Les ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que sí :3 Me gustaría saber cuál de éstos tres del Eje es su personaje favorito. Simple curiosidad. Yo, personalmente, no puedo decidir D: Y bueno, si algún otro personaje les gusta, no duden en decir. Me gusta saber sus preferencias, aunque los únicos que han aparecido "mucho" han sido Italia, Japón y Alemania. LOL, perdonen el GerIta masivo, pero no lo puedo evitar D: Saludos! Espero sus comentarios :3


	5. Chapter 5

—_Capitano_, ¡encontré cangrejos! —anunció Italia. El mar le daba la espalda, y sostenía el pequeño crustáceo entre sus dedos. Vestía sólo sus pantalones arremangados.

Alemania apenas lo miró. Tenía pantalones y una musculosa blanca. Hubiera dado todo por ir a bañarse al precioso mar, principalmente por el calor hacía, ¿o era por poder observar el perfecto cuerpo del italiano, que resplandecía con tonos marfileños bajo la luz del sol? Sacudió la cabeza. Debían concentrarse en conseguir comida.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero evita ahogarte—fue lo único que dijo, antes de dedicarse a perderse en sus pensamientos pervertidos.

Fue interrumpido por el recién llegado japonés.

— ¿Qué tal esto? —preguntó, mientras le enseñaba al alemán un montón de frutas.

Desde lejos, Italia levantó el dedo pulgar, en señal de aprobación. Instantes después, el cangrejo le pellizcó el dedo con una de sus pinzas, y el italiano, preso de furia, comenzó a maldecirlo y pisarlo. Ahí iba la _comida_.

Enojado, el italiano decidió meterse al agua. Tal vez encontraran peces. Se fue mar adentro, y observó el mar desde adentro, descansando después de su ardua tarea de buscar cangrejos.

—Parece relajante—observó Japón, mirando al italiano mecerse suavemente a la par de las pequeñas olas.

—Puede que sí—acotó Alemania.

—Aunque fuera una vez… me gustaría relajarme así en una isla del Sur.

Se hizo un silencio.

Y luego Japón dejó salir unas carcajadas algo maliciosas.

—Creo que no puedes mantener el sarcasmo mucho tiempo—observó Alemania.

—Correcto. Y… Alemania.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Cuándo vendrán a rescatarnos de una maldita vez?

—Me encantaría saber eso.

Aunque, Alemania sabía que en parte eso era mentira. A pesar de que no disfrutaba estar ahí, no le molestaba tener que observar a Italia exhibiéndose en esa isla desierta.

En la arena, una señal rezaba "_SOS_". Abajo, en letras pequeñas, escribían "_Si no nos rescatan pronto, correrá sangre_". Un poco irónico, pero el calor los afectaba.

…

—Oye, Alemania—lo llamó Italia—Hice preparativos para ser tu aliado~

— ¿En serio? ¿Ya ha llegado el apocalipsis? ¿Tan pronto? —comentó sarcástico el alemán. Italia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Jódete, _rubito_. Ahora no te muestro una mierda.

Alemania suspiró. El italiano cambiaba su humor demasiado rápido.

—Era una broma—explicó el rubio.

— ¿Los alemanes bromean? —dijo el italiano, fingiendo sorpresa e inocencia. Alemania hizo una mueca que indicaba "Habla ya o te arranco las piernas con mis propias manos".

Italia abrió su maletín. Sacó Pasta, vino, frutas, y unas cuantas cuchillas.

—… ¿Qué clase de preparativos son éstos? —preguntó el alemán, confundido.

—Preparé la cena.

—Esto no sirve para la guerra.

—Dije "preparativos para ser tu aliado". En ningún momento mencione la palabra "Guerra" —Alemania iba a regañarlo, pero el italiano siguió hablando—Eres un nazi desagradecido. Mira que encima me preocupé haciendo tu parte. No dormí en toda la noche por hacerlo.

—… ¿En serio?

—Sí. Pero no te ilusiones, lo que pasa es que tenía insomnio y estaba aburrido.

El rubio contempló lo que el castaño le tendió.

Era una bandera blanca. Decía:

"_Me rindo. Viólenme. Alemania_".

—Hace juego con la mía—dijo el italiano sonriendo. La bandera de éste decía:

"_Me rindo. Pero si violan a Alemania, los asesinaré. Italia_".

—Te contradices—lo regañó el alemán, tratando de quitarse las indirectas del italiano de la cabeza.

—Es para que sea más divertido~

…

— ¡Alemania! Ahora tengo preparativos diferentes—anunció Italia, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Déjame ver.

Pasta, vino, frutas, tiramisú, y cuchillas.

—…Es exactamente lo mismo—regañó el rubio, con un tic en el ojo.

—Que mala vista tienes. Hombre, ¿acaso no ves que le he puesto un tiramisú?

—…Sigue siendo sólo comida.

— ¿Sólo comida? —Siseó Italia—El tiramisú no es sólo comida. Es _afrodisíaco_—susurró contra el oído del germano. Éste lo apartó de un manotazo, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Acaso no tienes algo que se pueda usar en combate? —preguntó Alemania, intentando ignorar lo último que había dicho el italiano.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Cómo que "Tal vez"?

—Tal vez… Tal vez tenga algo. Pero, hay otro asunto aún más importante.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Probarás el tiramisú?

—… No.

—Maldito nazi.

…

_Chibitalia. _

Italia había comenzado a trabajar como sirviente en la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano. Mientras limpiaba el suelo, se fijó en la cantidad de cuadros que Austria poseía.

Tenía muchas ganas de una venganza. Austria tenía demasiados cuadros perfectos y refinados.

Y él tenía muchas ganas de dibujar.

No tardó en encontrar un pincel y tinta. Se mantendría un buen rato entretenido. Recordaría los buenos tiempos, cuando su querido Abuelo Roma lo felicitaba por dibujar tan bien.

Vio un elegante cuadro de Austria. Lo habían pintado como si fuera un aristócrata perfecto. El Austria de la pintura prácticamente brillaba. Italia arrugó la nariz. Estaba completamente lejos de la realidad. El austríaco era un maldito demonio, ¡Hasta tenía dientes afilados!

Cuando el joven austríaco llegó a su casa, caminó por el pasillo, observando cada una de sus perfectas pinturas. Las adoraba, eran perfectas obras de arte, tan… bigotudas.

¿Bigotudas?

— ¡ITALIA! —bramó, al ver su perfecto rostro con un bigote gigante bajo su nariz.

—Venganza—fue lo único que Austria pudo escuchar, desde algún lugar lejano de la casa.

…

El fuego que Alemania había logrado encender iluminaba tenuemente a los tres países de aquella alianza. Alianza sin nombre, cosa que Japón estuvo pensando.

—Acerca del nombre de nuestro grupo…—comenzó el asiático.

— ¿Nombre? —el rubio no había pensado en eso.

—Estuvimos pensándolo con Italia… y se nos ocurrió, "Países del Eje".

—Suena bien. Gracias por haberlo sugerido, y tomar en cuenta mi opinión.

—No estamos dejándote opinar.

— ¿Eh?

—Simplemente te comentamos nuestra decisión. No la cambiaremos.

—… Hijos de Puta.

Japón sonrió falsamente, e Italia, que todos creyeron que se había dormido, se carcajeó también. Alemania desvió la mirada. Era un nombre bastante grande, pero tampoco le disgustaba.

—Entonces… está decidido, supongo—comentó el alemán.

Japón simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa, al igual que el italiano.

Alemania suspiró. ¿En qué se había metido?

…

Los binoculares le mostraron la vista de esas tres naciones dormidas sobre la arena. Había amanecido.

—Estúpidos. Recibirán su merecido—dijo Estados Unidos.

—América, ese vocabulario~—lo regañó Inglaterra.

—Cállate, psicópata—refunfuñó Francia.

—Los mataré a todos. Algún día—murmuró Rusia para sí.

—…Siempre igual—suspiró China.

Los aliados se preparaban para atacar al Eje.

**Continuará~**

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: Austria aparecerá bastante, dispuesto a molestar a nuestras naciones (:

Espero que les haya gustado :3 Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué 2P! de los aliados es su favorito, a pesar de que no han aparecido mucho? Tenemos cinco opciones: EEUU, Iggy, Francia, China o Rusia. Mis favoritos son Francia y Rusia, aunque creo que me gustan los malhumorados LOL. Inglaterra me da miedo. Y punto. En fin, háganme saber sus opiniones y preferencias en los comentarios~


	6. Chapter 6

Alemania y Japón contemplaban el fuego, en silencio. Italia había logrado dormirse.

No muy lejos de allí, cinco naciones los observaban.

—Encontramos a esos imbéciles. ¡Viva yo!—se autofelicitó el estadounidense.

—Parecen serios—comentó Francia, y aspiró humo de su cigarro, para luego soltarlo— ¡Quién pudiera tener compañeros tan tranquilos cómo ellos!

—Eres el menos indicado para hablar, francés—le dijo Rusia, haciendo caras de asco al ver el humo del cigarro, y oler el tabaco tan cerca de él.

—Alguien está pisando mi pie—se quejó China. Luego, tanteó la pierna, y su cara fue de infinito desprecio— ¡Inglaterra! —exclamó, y los otros tres lo golpearon por _casi_ delatar su posición.

—… Creo que me picó un mosquito—fue lo único que dijo el inglés, sonriendo, disfrutando del dolor ajeno. China lo asesinó con la mirada, mientras se sobaba los golpes. El del estadounidense había dolido bastante.

…

—Tonto. Estúpido. Imbécil—maldijo Austria.

Alemania lo miró, con una ceja levantada. El austríaco no tenía su diabólica sonrisa de siempre. Al menos eso era un alivio, porque la constante mueca de "felicidad" de Austria era aterradora. Con su cabello castaño rojizo, lacio, el rulo que asomaba por ahí, sumado a su piel blanca y los dientes filosos, tenía un aspecto demoníaco. Sobre todo por los ojos. ¿A qué maldito dios se le había ocurrido ponerle ojos rojos? Acentuaba más su monstruosidad. Aunque el lunar en el mentón, los pendientes negros en la oreja y los lentes circulares con cristales rojos sobre el puente de la nariz lo hacían lucir bastante graciosos. Sí, era un consuelo. Y las ropas de aristócrata… bueno, eran bastante _personalizadas_. _Solían_ ser ropas lujosas. Estaban infinitamente recicladas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste una alianza con el mocoso malcriado de Italia? —siguió Austria, mirando con reproche al alemán.

Alemania suspiró. Sabía que el austríaco no soportaba al italiano, debido a lo rebelde que podía llegar a ser éste último de niño. Y a pesar de que Austria era un poco rebelde, odiaba que los demás lo fueran.

—Pasaron muchas cosas—fue lo único que pudo decir Alemania.

— ¡Eso no es suficiente! ¡Ahora mismo debe estar fabricando banderas blancas con mensajes subliminales y de doble sentido! ¡Eso, en el mejor de los casos!

Lo peor era que Austria tenía razón en eso.

—Manifestaré en el piano cuán grande es mi enojo.

— ¿Vas a tocar _Chopin_ en el piano?

—No.

— ¿Algún otro compositor?

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Te había dicho que mi enojo es muy grande.

Alemania no dijo nada. No entendía que iría a hacer Austria. Si no iba a tocar el piano, ¿cómo demostraría su enojo?

Sus dudas se disiparon al ver al austríaco agarrar un arma de destrucción.

— ¡Austria! ¡Destruirás el piano!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Así te darás cuenta de lo enojado que estoy!

— ¡Asesino de pianos! —gritó Alemania, por encima de los ruidos que hacía el austríaco rompiendo el instrumento musical en pedazos.

El enojo de Austria era inmenso.

…

La fogata de los países del Eje estaba siendo usada para hacer malvaviscos. Era lo que tenían más a mano. ¿Cómo los consiguieron? Nadie lo supo.

—El malvavisco entre galletas no está nada mal—tuvo que reconocer Japón.

—Es un poco duro por fuera… pero blando por dentro—comentó el italiano con malicia, mirando no muy disimuladamente a Alemania. Éste lo ignoró. —Como alguien que yo conozco~—agregó, y las mejillas del alemán se colorearon, mientras Japón reía, bastante divertido.

— ¿Qué mierda se creen, haciendo fiesta de pijamas? —Protestó Estados Unidos, detrás de unos arbustos, con los países aliados detrás de él —De puro enojo, ahora haremos lo mismo.

Los otros países lo miraron, interrogantes.

— ¡Haremos malvaviscos! —ordenó Estados Unidos.

Francia rodó los ojos y suspiró. China se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Rusia casi escupió fuego por la boca.

Una idea demasiado estúpida. Demasiado americana.

—Yo me ocupo de la comida~—dijo el inglés, feliz.

Los otros cuatro lo miraron, súbitamente horrorizados.

Mejor no hacer nada.

…

_Chibitalia. _

Austria era demasiado estricto, en reglas y disciplinas. Era común que regañara siempre a Italia. Estos dos siempre discutían y se peleaban, aunque el mayor terminaba ganando.

El único momento en el que podían estar en la misma habitación sin pelearse, era cuando el austríaco tocaba el piano. A Austria le gustaba la música clásica, aunque adoraba salirse un poco de lo que establecía la melodía, y terminaba improvisando verdaderas obras de arte musicales… o dolores de cabeza infinitos.

De todas formas, al pequeño Italia le gustaba la música de Austria. Y a Austria le encantaba que Italia lo escuchara.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo admitiría. Jamás de los jamases.

…

—_Quémate lentamente… Completamente, y para los que siguen… Nada quedará_—canturreó Inglaterra, con una sonrisa demente en su rostro.

China estaba casi temblando, a causa de la terrorífica voz del inglés, entonando la melodía como si fuera una canción de cuna digna de película de terror. Francia miraba con desagrado al británico. Rusia no hacía nada. Estados Unidos sonrió.

— ¡Siento que estamos invocando demonios! —exclamó el americano, divertido, y algo entusiasmado a causa de la posible consecuencia de todo eso. Inglaterra siguió cantando, feliz, y las otras naciones rezaron internamente por sus pobres almas.

…

Austria comenzó a vivir con Alemania, dado que éste último se encargaba del abastecimiento de éste. Vivir con Austria. Razón suficiente para que el alemán no quisiera poner un pie en su propia casa.

—Oye, ¿por qué desechas así cómo así la ropa interior que todavía se puede usar? —lo regañó el austríaco, sosteniendo los bóxer que Alemania había desechado minutos antes.

— ¿Me darás un discurso sobre el reciclaje y la economía? —preguntó el alemán.

—Eso… y además, ¡a las mujeres les gusta la ropa interior así!

— ¿Remendada?

—No, con agujeros por doquier.

—… ¿Con qué clase de mujeres has estado?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Me remendarás la ropa interior?

—Por supuesto. _Jajajaja_—dijo Austria, riendo. Alemania casi se une a las risas del otro. Casi.

Austria esfumó las risas, y le arrojó los bóxer a la cara. Le habló al rubio, antes de retirarse.

—Los va a remendar tu puta madre.

…

Japón y Alemania seguían observando el fuego. Italia dormitaba.

—Me pregunto que estará haciendo Austria en ese momento—preguntó súbitamente el japonés. El castaño se incorporó levemente, con cara de dormido.

—El malvado Austria está por ahí, con su piano—indicó el italiano, para luego volver a dormirse con el abrigo del alemán.

Efectivamente, allí estaba Austria. Con su piano.

—Austria—lo llamó Alemania— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿No es obvio? Estoy tirando los restos del piano al mar—contestó el austríaco.

— ¡Eso está mal!

—Es eso, o que mi superior me regañe por haber roto otro piano. Y no sé tú, pero yo soy bastante egoísta en ese sentido.

—… Eso no te da derecho.

— ¡Cállate Alemania!

**Continuará~**

* * *

Adelanto del próximo capítulo: Aparecerán los aliados, ésta vez con descripción física detallada. Se los debía, lo sé.

Perdón por el vocabulario del señorito, que aquí no es tan señorito. En fin, pregunta del día: ¿Qué opinan del 2P! Austria, ahora que ha aparecido más? A mi me encanta cuando dice: "¿Ayudarte? Jajajajajajaja. No". xD. Espero que les haya gustado (:


	7. Chapter 7

—Miembros de las fuerzas aliadas—comenzó Estados Unidos—Debemos detener a los bastardos del Eje.

Cabello rojo oscuro, piel morena, ojos bordó. Gafas de sol oscuras, chaqueta de aviador, playera gris, jeans oscuros. _Vegetariano_. Ese es Estados Unidos de América.

— ¡No me digas! —comentó sarcásticamente Rusia, en respuesta.

Alto, de huesos bastante anchos, pálido, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos rojizos, nariz un poco grande, una constante cara de mal humor. Bufanda y guantes infaltables, un largo abrigo negro con detalles rojos. Rusia, mejor conocido como "Unión Soviética" en ese entonces.

—Comencemos con Italia, que parece débil—indicó el americano, haciendo caso omiso al ruso. Con su mano señaló un dibujo perfectamente hecho del italiano, que se encontraba junto con otros de Japón y Alemania.

A continuación, el norteamericano comenzó un discurso interminable, aunque estaba lleno de comentarios relacionados con el béisbol, cosa que hacía que los demás se aburrieran bastante.

—…Estoy seguro de que el italiano fetichista se alió con ese nazi por perseguir ese trasero alemán. ¿Qué mierda tiene eso de buen trasero? Yo le enseñaré lo que es un buen… —continuó Estados Unidos, aunque fue callado por Inglaterra.

—Creo que comienzas a desviarte de tema, _honey_~

Todos voltearon a ver al inglés. Era una persona bastante excéntrica. Muy pálido, con pecas (qué siempre tapa con maquillaje), cabellos rubios-anaranjados, cejas gruesas, y ojos celestes con matices rosados. Viste camisas y chalecos de colores rosados, un gran moño celeste en el cuello, y pantalones… bueno, los pantalones son bastante normales, son color marrón.

Estados Unidos lo ignoró, y tomó un _milkshake_, continuando con su discurso, que se hizo todavía más inentendible.

Los demás rodaron los ojos.

…

— ¡Italia! —exclamó un chico rubio que iba acercándose a ellos. Italia y Alemania estaban caminando. Éste último no lo reconocía, pero al parecer, el italiano sí. Hizo una mueca espantosa y se escondió detrás de Alemania, susurrando "Que no me vea, que no me vea".

— ¿Hola? —saludó el alemán, observando al chico que había enfrente a él. Era rubio, delgado, unos pocos centímetros más alto que Italia, y tenía el mismo rulo extraño. Llevaba una camisa rosada con una chaqueta blanca encima. También pantalones blancos. Un largo pañuelo celeste chillón adornaba su cuello. El extraño personaje hizo centellear sus ojos rojizos, que eran tapados por unos lentes ridículos de cristales rosados.

—_Fratello_~—susurró el extraño, yendo detrás de Alemania, para abrazar a Italia. El más bajo intentó apartarlo. El alemán pudo observar que el desconocido tenía una cicatriz bastante grande en su mejilla.

Un segundo. ¿Esa palabra en italiano no significaba…?

Italia gruñó.

—Alemania, él es mi hermano mayor, Romano. Romano, él es mi aliado, Alemania.

El italiano rubio quedó observando al alemán, con una mirada crítica.

—Yo soy la parte del Norte, y él la del Sur—siguió explicando el menor. El mayor seguía mirando de arriba abajo a Alemania. Al final, sólo pudo decir:

—_Fratello_, a este tipo le falta _glamour~_.

…

—Oye, no creas que me creeré eso de que son aliados así como así, _macho-comedor-de-patatas-para-nada-glamoroso_—le dijo Romano a Alemania. El rubio más alto lo miró—Claro, todos sabemos que has engañado a mi dulce hermano menor.

—Para tu información, hasta la cerveza más amarga sabe más dulce que tu hermanito.

—Queda mal que justo tú digas eso, a un bebedor de cerveza compulsivo la cerveza termina pareciéndole el mejor dulce.

—Mira, lo que quiero decir es, ¿a qué quieres llegar? ¿Te molesté? No es que me caigas mal, pero si me vas a odiar, que sea con una razón específica.

— ¿Quieres razones? Mi hermano va perdiendo nuestro fabuloso sentido del gusto debido a que pasa tiempo con tu poca creatividad gastronómica. Los alemanes van a mi casa en manada, ¡y eso no me gusta nada! ¡Encima pise mierda de perro!

—…Eso último no es culpa mía.

— ¡Admites que lo otro es cierto! Y lo del perro es cierto, todos sabemos que te gustan los perritos. Aunque no te culpo, algunos son tiernos~

— ¡No me eches la culpa de tonterías!

—Me infiltré con éxito. Bueno, como si hubiera sido difícil—dijo para sí mismo Francia, escondido detrás de una pared. Rubio, cabello ondulado, no muy cuidado, la barba bastante larga, ojos violáceos, piel morena. Pantalones azules y una camisa morada. Es una persona que pasa bastante desapercibida… excepto si se trata de Inglaterra, dado que el inglés parece tener un radar especial que detecta al francés esté donde esté.

Romano giró, y pudo ver al francés detrás de él.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es Francia! —Exclamó, y fue hasta dónde el francés —Oye, ¿qué opinas de mi nueva chaqueta? ¿Mola, eh?

—Sí, Romano, cómo tú digas…—comentó Francia, bastante desinteresado. Él sólo quería tomar desprevenido al alemán, y ahora el rubio germano sabía de su presencia—Gracias, Romano—murmuró pesadamente.

…

—Oye, macho patatas—llamó Romano, mientras acomodaba sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz— ¡Escucha y sorpréndete a causa de mi _fabulosidad_!

— ¿Qué quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer… —le dijo Alemania, algo cansado de que el excéntrico italiano lo molestara.

—Escucha y sorpréndete. He preparado un arma secreta para vengarme de ti—dicho esto, el mayor de los italianos sacó un bigote algo grande, negro, con las puntas onduladas. Lo colocó enfrente de su rostro—_Dio!_ ¡Qué mal te ves! Parece que tengas un bigote postizo~

Romano se reía. Y Alemania… bueno, Alemania no iba a dejar que lo molestaran. No con algo tan estúpido cómo un bigote.

El italiano mayor llegó a su casa con un ojo morado.

…

—_Che palle!_ ¿Cómo pude quedar tan mal frente a ese alemán poco glamoroso? —decía Romano, tocándose debajo del ojo en el cuál había sido golpeado.

—Te jodes, por imbécil—le dijo su hermano, que, aunque no soportaba al otro, le molestaba bastante el hecho de que el germano se metiera así con su familia—Alemania no le ha dado tanta importancia… y no es tan mal tipo—eso último tenía que admitirlo. Había estado en muchos problemas, y el alemán siempre conseguía salvarlo.

—Veneciano…—le dijo Romano, mirándolo con ojos brillosos.

Su hermano menor le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, a modo de consuelo.

—Vayamos a Pisa a comer pizza, valga la redundancia—el mayor asintió, mientras el menor se dirigía al auto.

—Oye…—comenzó su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué?

—… Alemania sigue siendo un bastardo sin _glamour_.

…

_Chibitalia._

—Llegué—anunció Sacro Imperio Romano, detrás de una puerta. Iba a entrar, pero vio a Italia barriendo.

Se quedó en el umbral, con timidez, observando a la pequeña nación barrer.

Le cinchó la cinta que tenía en su vestido. Italia se giró, y el rubio desapareció detrás de la puerta. Aunque el italiano se percató de su intento de huida.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el descendiente de Roma, mirando con reproche al de ojos lila. Éste último salió corriendo — ¡No huyas, cobarde! —exclamó Italia y corrió detrás de Sacro Imperio Romano, dispuesto a pegarle con la escoba, si era necesario.

—Qué ruidosos—comentó Austria, que pasaba por ahí. Aunque, era divertido ver a los dos pequeños monstruos _jugar_ así.

Había tres razones por las cuáles el rubio era tímido al acercarse a Italia. Uno, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y lograba ponerse nervioso. Dos, Italia era una persona bastante psicópata, y si las cosas no salían como quería, lo perseguía con cualquier tipo de arma. Y tres, siempre fue un poco tímido con las mujeres.

Porque, Italia era una mujer. ¿Verdad?

…

El teléfono sonó. Alemania, no pudo hacer más que mirarlo con desconfianza infinita.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Adelanto de hoy: Vuelven a hacer acto de presencia los aliados.

Deben estar traumados por Lovino. Pues bien, fue jodidamente difícil de escribir. Pero una vez que empecé, me inspiré LOL. Había dos versiones del 2P! Lovino, por lo que intenté hacer una mezcla... Y ese es el resultado. Sé que me faltó la descripción física detallada de China, pero no aparece D: aún así, es uno de los que más se parece a la versión "1P!". ¡Pregunta de hoy! ¿Opinión del 2P! Lovino? xD.

En fin, gracias por leer :3! Saludos~


	8. Chapter 8

El teléfono sonó. El alemán lo contempló un segundo, y luego atendió.

— ¡Alemania! —Rugió alguien desde el otro lado de la línea—Un hijo de puta me ha dicho que me daría pasta, fui con él, ¡Y fue horrible! ¡Era una hamburguesa! ¡Una grasienta y estadounidense hamburguesa! ¡Espantoso! ¡No puedo creer que se permitan atrocidades como esa en el mercado!

No era difícil darse cuenta de que se trataba de Italia.

Y había sido atrapado por Estados Unidos.

…

—Oye, Inglaterra—dijo el americano, sosteniendo a un muy malhumorado italiano (más por el hecho de haber visto una hamburguesa que por haber sido atrapado)—Atrapé a Italia.

—Bien hecho, Estados Unidos—lo felicitó el inglés—Vamos a golpearlo y sacarle toda la información. ¡O aún mejor! ¡Le daré uno de mis _cupcakes_!

Italia abrió los ojos, horrorizado. Cualquier cosa menos la comida de Inglaterra.

—Diré todo lo que sé—balbuceó, asustado por la idea del inglés.

—Qué tipo más aburrido—comentó el americano, decepcionado— ¿Y si lo hacemos trabajar? Necesito a alguien que limpie mi casa.

Apenas dijo eso, en la mente del americano se formó una epifanía del italiano rompiendo en pedacitos sus hallazgos arqueológicos, arruinando su querida moto, o destiñendo sus camisetas de béisbol.

—Mejor pensamos en otra cosa—sugirió el estadounidense— ¿Qué hacemos con esta _cosa_?

—Le escribí una carta a Alemania—confesó el inglés—Dice que debemos juntar comida deliciosa, mujeres hermosas, y una pelota de fútbol.

—… Maldito nazi.

Instantes después, llegó a Alemania una caja grande con la palabra "_Fuck_" escrita.

—Bienvenido, Italia—lo recibió el alemán, mientras el castaño intentaba salir de la caja gritando improperios contra los anglosajones.

…

El teléfono de Alemania sonó. No tardó en contestar.

— ¡Alemania! —Exclamó la voz del italiano del otro lado de la línea—Vi una chica que estaba muy linda. Y cuando te digo muy, es MUY. Lo juro, era lindísima. Fui a cortejarla… ¡y era una novia de Francia! ¡Se puso territorial, y eso que ni siquiera tiene sentimientos por ella! No me gustaría saber lo que me pasaría si algún día coqueteara con alguien que él ama en serio… ¡Me castraría! ¡_Wa_! ¡Es demasiado territorial!

Mientras tanto, el francés sostenía a Italia.

—Te lo tomas muy a pecho…—le reprochó el italiano. El francés sólo gruñó un poco. Fue hasta dónde estaban Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, y habló solemnemente.

—Atrapé a Italia.

Los otros dos giraron la cabeza al estilo película del exorcista.

—… Maldito seas Francia. Maldito seas—masculló el estadounidense— ¡La has cagado! ¡Eso que nos habíamos deshecho de él!

—Podemos encerrarlo, o algo—sugirió el francés.

—O podría ser nuestra mascota~—apuntó el inglés, emocionado por esa perspectiva. Los otros dos se miraron, cómplices.

Italia fue obligado a meterse dentro de una casita de perro. Fulminó a los otros tres con la mirada.

—Démosle algo de comer—le dijo Inglaterra, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Las caricias se sentían jodidamente bien, pero al tener frente a él la comida del inglés, Italia salió corriendo como nunca.

— ¡Las patatas aplastadas de Alemania son mil veces mejores! —gritaba mientras corría lejos de allí. Estados Unidos lo cazó del cuello de la camisa, y volvió a meterlo en otra caja, que tenía un cartel de "Fuck" y otro de "Fuck x2".

—Bienvenido… Italia—dijo Alemania, al ver el paquete nuevamente. Italia salió de la caja y se abrazó al rubio.

— ¡Alemania! Nunca creí que diría esto, pero… ¡Me muero por comer patatas aplastadas con _wurst_ hoy!

— ¿¡Quién mierda eres y qué has hecho con Italia!?

…

El teléfono volvió a sonar. El alemán ya se imaginaba quién sería. Y no se equivocó. Era Italia. Lo dejó hablar.

— ¡Alemania! ¡Estoy en África del Norte, y me quedé sin vino! ¡Código rojo! ¡Es una situación de vida o muerte! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡El vino! ¡Vino! ¡Necesito vino! De preferencia, que sea tinto. ¡_Waaaaaa_!

—… ¿Algo más?

—Ah, sí. También está Inglaterra.

…

—Y así fue como atrapé a Alemania usando a Italia de señuelo—terminó de explicar Inglaterra, triunfante. Detrás de él, el alemán estaba atado mientras un aura asesina lo rodeaba. Italia estaba un poco asustado, pero bastante feliz con la botella de vino tinto que alemán se había molestado en llevarle.

—A veces logras hacer las cosas bien, Inglaterra—reconoció Estados Unidos.

—Supongo que ahora dirán todo lo que saben—comentó Francia.

—Hagan lo que sea, pero no diré una maldita palabra—comunicó Alemania.

— ¡No me apuntes con el arma, imbécil! —Exclamó Italia— ¡Diré lo que sea, pero quítame el arma de enfrente, maldito!

—No importa que torturas utilicen. No me importa. No lograrán que diga ni una puta palabra—escupió el alemán.

—Este… ¡es súper sádico! ¡Le va el sadomasoquismo y esas cosas! ¡Le encontré varias pelis porno en el sótano! ¡Y la mayoría tienen algo de eso! ¡Su gobierno incentiva el sexo, son unos pervertidos! —confesó el italiano.

Más tarde, ambos terminaron en una celda.

—Alemania…

—Cállate.

—Era de vida o muerte…

—Cállate.

—Fue mi último recurso.

—Cállate.

—Yo…

—Te odio.

—Pues te jodes, intentaba disculparme. Maldito.

—Que te calles.

—Pero…

Italia recibió un puñetazo de Alemania.

—Me lo merecía—admitió el italiano. El rubio parecía más calmado.

—Sí.

—Esto…

—Todavía sigo enojado.

Y ninguno volvió a hablar.

…

_Chibitalia. _

El pequeño Italia caminaba cerca de un cubo de basura. Se sujetó el estómago. Era pequeño, pero necesitaba comer mucho. Y el maldito de Austria no le daba ese gusto.

—Espero que haya pasta—deseó Italia, mientras abría el contenedor, aunque las posibilidades eran nulas.

Sacro Imperio Romano pasó por ahí, con un plato de comida humeante en sus pequeñas manos. Se percató del italiano observando con asco la basura.

Miró su plato de comida, y luego a Italia. Y su comida. Y a Italia. No le gustaba dar sus cosas a los demás. Aún así, dejó el plato de comida bastante cerca del italiano, y luego se escondió.

Italia no tardó en percatarse del plato de pasta. Se le iluminó el rostro.

— ¡Genial! —dijo, para luego llevarse un poco a la boca. El rubio lo miraba, expectante—Qué asco de comida.

El rubio se sumió en la depresión.

—No tienes remedio. Qué criatura más pesada eres—refunfuñó Austria, mientras llevaba al pequeño Italia de vuelta a su casa. Lo llevó a una habitación oscura—Te quedas aquí y reflexionas por tu conducta. Ir por ahí robando comida a hurtadillas. Argh, ¡eres un dolor de cabeza!

Italia arrugó la nariz, y se resignó mientras farfullaba insultos contra el austríaco.

Sacro Imperio Romano observó todo eso, escondido detrás de Austria. Cuando el mayor desapareció, se encargó de pasarle a Italia un plato de pasta.

— ¿Uh? ¡Un acosador! —Gritó Italia, lo que hizo que el rubio huyera, algo avergonzado— ¡No huyas, cobarde! Te iba a dar las gracias, y todo eso. Jo, y después se quejan de la falta de educación de la gente.

…

El teléfono de Japón sonó. El asiático posó su mirada carmesí en él, algo aburrido, dispuesto a ver qué tanto podía esperar el remitente de la llamada. Finalmente, descolgó, dado que la curiosidad le ganó.

— ¡Japón! —Exclamó la voz de Italia en su oído— ¡Ayúdame...!

—Tomaré las medidas necesa… No, mejor no—contestó el japonés, y colgó.

Del otro lado de la línea, el italiano maldecía con todos los insultos que en italiano que conocía. Y eran bastantes.

**Continuará~**

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: Países aliados everywhere :3 .

Hola~ Espero que les haya gustado. Pregunta de hoy... eh... no sé, ¿Qué opinan del GerIta en versión 2P!? A mi me encanta, aunque es algo extraña xD. En fin, que tengan un buen día, gracias por leer :3


	9. Chapter 9

—Ahora decidiremos el papel de cada uno de nosotros en esta guerra—comunicó Estados Unidos, observando a los demás países aliados—Sobre lo que diré en voz alta, tengan como referencia los papeles que tienen delante.

— ¿Qué papeles? Aquí no hay ningún papel—dijo Francia.

El americano iba a responder, pero luego rodó los ojos, para luego fulminar a Inglaterra con la mirada.

—Inglaterra… ¿Otra vez te robaste el papel para dibujar caballos?—preguntó el americano, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Unicornios—corrigió el inglés.

—Maldición, siempre jodiendo las cosas, inglés afeminado. Bien, hablemos del primer día. Por haber arruinado mis papeles, serás mi apoyo—habló dirigiéndose a Inglaterra—Después, Francia será mi apoyo.

— ¡Que te vaya a apoyar tu…!—comenzó a decir el francés, enojado, pero fue cortado por el estadounidense.

—Y lo más importante va para ti, bastardo comunista—Rusia lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que se refería a él—Serás mi apoyo.

Después de que los demás detuvieran al ruso de golpear al estadounidense a causa del infinito desprecio que le tenía, el americano volvió a hablar.

—Eso es todo—comentó con satisfacción el de gafas oscuras.

—Oye, gordo capitalista, ¿Y tú que harás? —preguntó Rusia, irritado.

— ¡Yo seré el héroe!

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—_Claaaaaaaaaaro_, ¡cómo no! ¡Serás el héroe! —Comentó sarcásticamente el ruso—Vamos, que ni tú te lo crees, imbécil.

—Yo estoy en contra. A mi pequeña colonia…—comenzó Inglaterra.

—…Ya no es tu colonia, maldito inglés—lo corrigió Francia.

—…a mi pequeña colonia—continuó el inglés, haciendo caso omiso—se le han acabado las ideas. Pobrecito~

—No me digas—comentó con sarcasmo el ruso.

—Me tienes harto, Inglaterra. Hace tiempo que vienes dando la contra. En todo. Un poco más y comienzas a criticarme el color de ropa interior.

—A lo que más quiero dar la contra es a tu existencia—dijo el inglés, sonriendo aterradoramente.

—Sí, a todos nos gustaría eso—volvió a comentar Rusia.

—Y por cierto, pequeña y adorable junta de campesinos—siguió el británico, todavía hablando con Estados Unidos—tu color de ropa interior es poco favorecedor hoy.

—Jódete, Inglaterra—dijo entre sientes el norteamericano—Y aprende a cocinar sin envenenar la comida.

…

Estados Unidos estaba siendo ahorcado por Inglaterra. A éste último no le gustaba que despreciaran su fabulosa cocina. Se ponía violento con cualquiera que lo hiciera.

—Oigan, ¡dejen eso de una vez! ¡Esto es una reunión importante! —los regañó Francia.

—Sí, sí, todas las reuniones son importantes para ustedes los europeos…—respondió Estados Unidos, mientras intentaba apartar al inglés de arriba suyo.

—Hay un montón de cosas que debemos hacer—dijo Francia, haciendo una mueca.

—Francia tiene razón—dijo el inglés, algo más calmado—Hay muchas cosas que se deben hacer. Por ejemplo, hacer algo con esa ropa tuya, Francia. Tienes _taaaaaan_ mal gusto, querido~

Así fue como Estados Unidos consiguió un aliado más para golpear al inglés. Rusia los observaba golpearse mutuamente, aburrido, esperando que China apareciera pronto.

…

—A pesar de estar en segundo lugar después de Italia, eres bastante engreído. Aunque, no te culpo, eres muy guapo~—regañó Inglaterra a Francia, aunque al final le guiñó un ojo.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo—se defendió el francés, intentando hacer caso omiso a ese último gesto.

China entró a la sala de reuniones, tratando de que nadie lo viera. No quería meterse en una pelea con esos occidentales. Caminó hasta su silla, lentamente, con el lacio cabello (que le llegaba sólo hasta los hombros), sacudiéndose con cada paso que daba. Se acomodó su gorro militar oscuro, a juego con el uniforme rojo. Cuando iba a tomar asiento junto al calmado Rusia, Inglaterra notó su presencia.

—China~—saludó. El asiático suspiró con pesadez, devolviendo el saludo por pura educación.

—Genial. Ahora estamos todos—comentó Estados Unidos—Debemos hablar acerca de cómo nos repartiremos los territorios de esos fascistas si ganamos la Guerra.

—Creo que China debería quedarse con todos—sugirió el recién llegado. Los otros cuatro lo fulminaron con la mirada— ¡Es por la cantidad de habitantes!

Estados Unidos golpeó al chino con una silla.

—América…—comenzó a regañarlo el inglés.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no debo golpearlo?

—No, iba a decirte que si ibas a golpearlo, lo hagas con una silla más linda.

…

—Oigan—comenzó Francia—Bajen los humos, y tratemos de pensar en una estrategia.

Rusia aplaudió, con su infaltable sarcasmo, fingiendo admiración por el francés.

Inglaterra se puso de pie, y dibujó su alternativa para el reparto de territorios.

—Eh, que yo no aparezco ahí—se quejó el americano.

—Ah, es para que tu hermosa y tierna, pero irritante y bárbara, presencia no nos moleste~—explicó el inglés.

—Con todo el amor del mundo… muérete.

…

—Está bien, te encargarás de Japón—indicó Francia.

—Perfecto—dijo el americano, satisfecho. Luego, sacó un mapa de Estados Unidos que rezaba "Mapa del Mundo" —Ahora… ¿Dónde está Japón?

—Estadounidenses…

— ¿A cuántas horas de auto está?

—Mira—explicó Rusia—tú ve hacia el Oeste o el Este, no importa cuál. Y aunque veas el océano, sigue.

Los otros tres lo miraron, interrogantes.

—Con suerte, se ahoga—explicó el ruso, deseando para sus adentros poder deshacerse del estadounidense.

…

_Chibitalia. _

—Italia—llamó tímidamente Sacro Imperio Romano— ¿Me enseñarías a dibujar?

El italiano lo miró con sus ojos dorados.

—No. —contestó, para luego seguir dibujando una canasta de frutas.

—Por favor~

—No.

—_Porfi._

—No.

—Por…

—De acuerdo.

— ¿En serio?

—No.

El rubio arrugó la nariz.

—Bien, entonces le diré a Austria…—comenzó, y el italiano lo miró, algo asustado.

—Tramposo—se quejó el descendiente de Roma—Pero bueno, te ayudaré.

Y así, los dos empezaron a dibujar. Bueno, en realidad, el rubio terminó el dibujo que el castaño había empezado.

—Sacro… te ha quedado espantoso—reconoció Italia. El otro se desanimó un poco—Pero, puedo ayudarte.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, todo sea por volver tarde a casa de Austria y sacarlo de las casillas.

Y todo sea también por pasar tiempo juntos, pero Italia no lo diría.

…

—Oye, Rusia, hoy tenías peor humor que de costumbre—comentó el francés, al finalizar la reunión.

—Es que odio cuando hacen tanto alboroto—contestó el nombrado.

—Sí, supongo que es cierto. Después de todo, en tu casa lo pasaste muy mal, debes desear un poco de paz en estos momentos.

—Sí, es bueno que lo entiendes.

—Lo sé.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

—Igual te sigo odiando—dijeron los dos al unísono.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Adelanto: Aparecerá Hungría en Chibitalia :3.

Pregunta del díaaaaaaa~ No, no hay pregunta del día hoy. Sólo saber si les gustó el capítulo (:


	10. Chapter 10

—Así que fui el único a quién no invitaron al festejo después de la junta—dijo para sí mismo el francés, mientras jugueteaba con el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos—Perfecto. Al fin una tarde tranquila.

—Sí. Al parecer, los demás países la pasaron muy bien—comunicó un humano. Francia arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. Si con "Muy bien" quería decir "Guerras con bates de béisbol ensangrentados, cupcakes envenenados, grifos de agua rotos, y armas chinas", entonces sí que habrían disfrutado.

Aún así, le golpeaba duro en el orgullo el hecho de que no lo habían invitado. Fue hasta la sala de reuniones, observando de reojo la puerta. Estaba extrañamente silencioso dentro. Tal vez se habían muerto todos.

"Soy fuerte" pensaba "Lo que me haya hecho Alemania sin que yo pueda defenderme, es porque el destino me odió por robarle las pinturas de _DaVinci_ a Italia. Sí, es eso".

"Yo tenía mi época fuerte" recordó para sí mismo "La Guerra de los 100 años, cuando le gané al maldito Inglaterra. En su cara".

"Tuve personajes muy famosos" continuó recordando "Mi querida Juana, Napoleón… aunque éste último me terminó decepcionando un poco".

"Definitivamente, soy el más fuerte, ¡era increíble en el pasado!"

"Sí, cómo cuando me aproveché de que España había perdido contra el psicópata té negro. O cuando Prusia le arrebató Silesia a Austria. Soy poderoso".

—A quién engaño. Sólo me aprovecho del conflicto ajeno—murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo nuevamente a los labios—Asco.

—Lamento interrumpir tus flashbacks emotivos, pero… levanta las manos—ordenó Alemania, apuntándole con un arma.

…

_Chibitalia. _

Sacro Imperio Romano fulminó al pequeño ratón con la mirada. Era un peligro. Si Italia lo veía, saldría corriendo, completamente _asustada_. La otra opción era que la pequeña nación decidiera atacar al pequeño animal… lo que dejaría un desastre increíble, cosa que llevaría a que Austria se enojara… y nadie quería ver a Austria más enojado de lo necesario.

Era de vida o muerte. El rubio comenzó a perseguir la rata por los pasillos de la gran casa. Finalmente, el roedor ingresó a la cocina, metiéndose bajo una tela.

Lo que parecía un mantel negro común y corriente, fue rápidamente apartado por el pequeño imperio. Pero… no era un mantel.

Era el vestido de Italia.

Sacro Imperio Romano lo levantó, como si estuviera corriendo las cortinas a las seis de la mañana.

— ¡_Aaaaaaaaaaah_! —gritó Italia, al sentir más aire fresco que de costumbre.

El rubio parpadeó, atónito. Tenía una vista nada discreta de la ropa interior blanca de Italia.

— ¡Pedazo de pervertido! ¿Qué mierda crees que haces levantándole la ropa a la gente como si fueran simples mujerzuelas? ¿Es que no tienes discreción? ¿Quién te crees que eres, niño bonito? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿EH? —la dulce voz del pequeño Italia dejaba salir una sarta de insultos que no combinaban muy bien con su carita bonita. El pequeño imperio intentaba disculparse, pero los gritos de Italia ahogaban cualquier intento de pedir perdón. Finalmente, cuando el italiano logró calmarse, tomó una escoba. Sacro Imperio Romano suspiró. Al menos, la nación más baja se había calmado.

Pero se equivocó al pensar eso.

Italia comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa, armado con su escoba.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, pervertido!

— ¡Déjame! ¡Estás loca! ¡_Aaaah_!

— ¡Hungría! —Gritó Austria, apartando la vista de su libro— ¡Italia quiere mutilar a Sacro Imperio Romano… de nuevo!

…

En la casa de Sacro Imperio Romano vivía una chica en una situación muy parecida al pequeño Italia. Su nombre era Hungría.

Ella era una chica un poco egoísta, solía ser poco femenina hasta hace unos pocos años. Tenía el cabello lacio, muy largo, rubio-rosáceo, y ojos rosados. Siempre usaba vestidos.

Y una vez, intentó ponerle uno de esos al pequeño Italia.

— ¿No te das cuenta que soy hombre? ¿Por qué me hacen usar vestidos? —intentó hacerla razonar el italiano.

—Sé que eres hombre—contestó ella—Pero todos los demás creen que eres mujer.

— ¿No debería ser hora de que se den cuenta de que soy hombre?

—… Pero te ves muy tierno así.

—… De acuerdo—aceptó refunfuñando el italiano, mientras la húngara sonreía.

— ¡Ve a mostrarle a Sacro tu nuevo vestido! —lo animó ella.

— ¿Eh? ¡Tú estás loca!

—Lo está—aclaró Austria, que pasaba por allí. Hungría lo fulminó con la mirada.

…

Las cosas en la casa de Sacro Imperio Romano comenzaron a ponerse feas. La gente comenzaba a amenazar a Austria. A pesar de que Italia y Hungría disfrutaban ver que el austríaco recibía en parte su merecido, les inquietaba bastante lo que podría llegar a pasarles a ellos.

—Sólo espero que no comience una matanza entre parientes, o algo así—murmuró la húngara para sí misma—Italia, ve a dormir.

—No tengo sueño—protestó éste.

—Ve a dormir—repitió ella, amenazante. El italiano infló los cachetes, y se fue de ahí, enfurruñado.

**Continuará~**

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: Aparecerán las criaturas mágicas del psicópata Iggy~

Bueno, es un poco estúpido dar adelantos, dado que con sólo ver los capítulos de Hetalia se pueden dar cuenta de esto xD. Pero, es divertido escribirlo. Preguntas de hoy :3: ¿Qué opinan de la 2P! Hungría? ¿Qué les parecen los personajes de Chibitalia en esta versión? Son algo difíciles de manejar, pero supongo que no están taaaaaan mal. ¿Verdad? (Ojos de perrito) LOL. En fin, gracias por leer, dejen comentarios inspiradores, que saben que me hace feliz~


	11. Chapter 11

_Chibitalia. _

Italia despertó. Al hacerlo, no tardó en darse cuenta que en la amplia casa sólo quedaban Austria, Hungría, y él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió saber el descendiente de Roma. Austria no contestó. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana, en silencio— ¿Qué pasó? —insistió.

—Italia—dijo Austria, con la voz sin su habitual tono de malicia—Ve afuera a buscar agua.

—Pero hay agua de sobra…

—Ve a buscar agua.

No sabía porque, pero algo en la voz del austríaco lo hizo acatar sus órdenes sin replicar. Hungría lo miró, y asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que lo mejor sería que se fuera.

Apenas Italia se fue, la húngara, fijó su mirada en el austríaco, esperando una explicación.

—Me he quedado solo—fue lo único que dijo él, para luego soltar una risa amarga.

…

Sacro Imperio Romano caminó por los alrededores de la casa de Austria. Allí estaba Italia, sacando agua del pozo. Era extraño, porque debía ser la única vez que vio a la nación hacer sus tareas sin quejarse o lanzar improperios contra Austria.

—Oye, Italia—llamó el rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el castaño. Sin insultos de por medio.

Extraño.

—Hablando en serio—dijo el germano—Deberías formar junto a mí el Imperio Romano.

—Te he dicho que no—respondió Italia, firme.

— ¿Porqué? —se quejó el otro, zarandeando al italiano. Éste apartó al rubio de un manotazo.

— ¡Porque el abuelo Roma desapareció porque se hizo grande, pedazo de estúpido! ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría dejar de vivir así, pero no quiero hacerme grande y desaparecer! No quiero… no quiero. ¡Tú jamás observaste las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo o la cantidad de cicatrices a causa de las batallas! Yo…

— ¿Tienes miedo de eso, Italia?

—Yo… tengo miedo de verte a ti en esa situación.

El rubio quedó atónito ante las palabras de la nación más baja. El castaño tomó su mano. La tez más clara del germano contrastaba con la suya, que era ligeramente más morena.

—No te conviertas en Roma—dijo Italia. No era una petición, era una orden.

—Dame una razón para no hacerlo—insistió él, terco. El italiano se mordió el labio.

—Me gustas de esta forma, Sacro Imperio Romano.

El rubio no pudo más. Soltó la mano del más bajo.

— ¿Qué…?—balbuceó Italia, mirando con estupefacción su mano, ahora libre— ¡Vuelve aquí!

El castaño sintió como una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla. Maldito Sacro.

…

La junta de las naciones aliadas se disolvió. Sin haber llegado a nada.

—Es una lástima—murmuró para sí mismo Inglaterra—Siempre terminamos peleando.

—No te pongas triste~—dijo una criatura, que parecía ser una gárgola de color marrón voladora.

—_Chocolate Mint Bunny_—saludó él, mientras la extraña criatura se posaba en su hombro.

—Las cosas siempre empeorarán—dijo un hada.

El inglés se paralizó al escuchar eso. Podía ver a las criaturas mágicas.

Pero, por alguna razón, ellas lo odiaban.

Un montón de hadas comenzaron a tirarle el cabello. La extraña criatura que estaba en su hombro intentaba ayudarlo, pero las hadas eran demasiadas.

— ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Fuera! —Decía, mientras hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para apartarlas— ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!

—Ah, Inglaterra, ¡cállate, pedazo de loco! —Dijo Estados Unidos, asomándose por la puerta— ¿Eh?

El pelirrojo se quedó atónito. Sólo podía ver a Inglaterra moviendo los brazos frenéticamente, con el pelo completamente despeinado, mientras gritaba por ayuda.

—Inglaterra…

— ¡Estados Unidos! —exclamó él, yendo a abrazar al estadounidense. La presencia de éste ahuyentaba a las malvadas hadas.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo… La guerra del Opio **(*)**… comenzó porque tú adoras consumirlo, ¿verdad?

…

—Alemania—llamó Italia, corriendo hacia él— ¡Abrazo sorpresa!

— ¿Eh? —pero era muy tarde, el italiano ya estaba frente a él, poniéndose de puntas de pie para abrazarlo.

—No llego—masculló el castaño— ¡Abrázame tú!

El alemán suspiró, y se agachó, besando las dos mejillas del italiano.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero tú eres subnormal o qué mierda? ¡Te dije abrazo, no besos! ¡_Waaaaa_! —Comenzó a gritar el más bajo— ¡Y encima te agachas! Qué rabia. ¿Porqué eres tan alto, _rubito_? ¡Alemanes y su altura!

—Son sólo ocho centímetros…

—La barrera de los ocho centímetros es gruesa.

—Como digas…

—Me pregunto si será larga…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes. El _wurst_ alemán.

— ¡Italia!

—Duda existencial.

—… Se puede comprobar.

— ¿Eh? ¡Estaba bromeando, Alemania! ¡Espera, Alemania! ¡_Waaaa_!

* * *

**(*)** La Guerra del Opio fue una Guerra entre China e Inglaterra. China comerciaba opio, que es una sustancia adictiva, y decidió dejar de hacerlo. Los ingleses se enojaron y atacaron China. Es por eso que América dice que "Lo entendió todo". Sugirió que Arthur amaba su preciada droga y estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella xD Tal vez sea la explicación de porque Iggy ve criaturas mágicas. Ok, no.

* * *

En el capítulo siguiente: El malhumorado francés le pide matrimonio al psicópata inglés.

Jaja, perdón por el comentario subido de tono a lo último, pero tenía que escribirlo .w. ¿Les ha gustado? El capítulo... y las insinuaciones xD.


	12. Chapter 12

—Inglaterra—comenzó Francia, mientras el inglés tomaba té enfrente suyo—Cásate conmigo.

El nombrado casi escupe el té en la cara del francés.

—… Hoy no es el día de los inocentes, _love_.

—No estoy bromeando.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Acabo de decirte que sí.

Inglaterra lo miró, estupefacto. No podía creer que su amor platónico (Porque sí, a pesar de las guerras, Francia era su amor platónico) le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio.

—No es que no quiera… pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó algo emocionado el británico.

Francia sacó un papel que decía "Registro de Matrimonio". Inglaterra miró el papel con un tic en el ojo. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Todo eso iba en serio?

—Pero… ¿porqué? —insistió nuevamente el inglés.

—Cállate y firma. A mí no me hace gracia casarme con un psicópata insoportable como tú.

—Pero…—comenzó a replicar el inglés, siendo cortado por el francés, que atrapó su muñeca con una de sus fuertes manos.

Francia hizo que el británico firmara el papel. Inglaterra se quejaba, exigiendo explicaciones.

— ¡Mira, Inglaterra, yo no quiero hacer esto! —Confesó el francés— ¡Pero por toda la porquería del canal de Suez, estoy en una terrible recesión económica! ¡Si no me junto contigo, podría morir! ¡Y prefiero morir por tus instintos psicópatas en vez de morir por la maldita economía!

— ¡Me niego a casarme por un motivo así! Quiero casarme por amor~

—Inglaterra…

—Creí que me amabas, _snif_.

—No lloriquees. Eh, ¡espera! ¿Qué haces? ¡Deja de rayar el maldito papel!

— ¡Mira lo que hago con tu matrimonio arreglado!

— ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Te lo mereces! Por obligarme a casarme por un motivo así. Creí que me amabas~

—Está bien. Si así quieres las cosas…—dijo el francés, y apresó al inglés entre sus brazos.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Me aprietas mucho! ¡Francia! ¡Espera! ¡Al menos dime que me amas! ¡Di que me amas!

_La fusión de Francia e Inglaterra. _

…

—Enumérense—ordenó Alemania.

—Uno—murmuró Italia, enojado.

—Dos—dijo Japón, inexpresivo.

—Comencemos con el entrenamiento secreto—indicó Alemania.

—Que no es tan secreto—lo contradijo Italia.

—Italia.

— ¿Qué?

—Cállate. Primero, si no tuvieran nada a su alcance y se encuentran con Inglaterra, ¿Qué harían? ¡Contesta, Italia!

— ¡A las órdenes, _sexy capitano_! ¡Con una rama y tela blanca, hago una bandera blanca y empiezo a blandirla! ¡Cuándo se lo crea, le rompo una botella de vino en la cabeza, y luego huyo!

—Idiota, ¡eso es demasiado arriesgado! Japón, ¿la respuesta es…?

—Sí. ¡Imitar los gritos de…!—comenzó a decir el japonés.

— ¡No imitaremos a nadie!

— ¡Eres un negado al noble arte de la actuación! —lo regañó Italia.

_1 hora después. _

Detrás de unos arbustos, Inglaterra espiaba el entrenamiento del eje.

_2 horas después. _

Japón jadeó. Era demasiado para su edad. Pero era un entrenamiento bastante útil. Aunque odiara tener que correr así.

—Creo que entiendo lo que debo hacer si me encuentro con Inglaterra—le dijo el italiano.

—Continuemos—indicó Alemania—Supongamos que Inglaterra se infiltró—lo que el alemán no sabía, era que Inglaterra se había infiltrado en serio— ¿Qué harían?

—Pobrecito Alemania—murmuró para sí mismo el inglés, mientras se arrastraba por el piso, intentando tener una buena vista del entrenamiento de sus enemigos—En cuanto espionaje, no hay nadie que me gane~

—Entonces… —siguió Alemania, sin darse cuenta que el británico estaba a sus espaldas, espiándolo— ¿Qué harían si Inglaterra los persiguiera vistiendo un traje de carnaval de río y moviendo las caderas?

— ¿Ah? —se preguntó a sí mismo el inglés, mientras una imagen mental de él vestido así se colaba en su cabeza—…Me vería bastante sexy.

— ¡Yo! —Dijo Italia— ¡Vomitaría del asco, capitano!

—Correcto—lo felicitó Alemania—Aunque no ganarías la batalla. ¿Japón?

— ¡Sí, capitán! —Dijo el japonés— ¡Yo le sacaría fotos a Inglaterra, para luego poder chantajearlo a mi antojo!

El inglés se hizo una nota mental: Mantenerse alejado de Japón. Por si acaso esas fotos se hacían públicas y él no lucía favorecedor.

…

—Japón~

El nombrado se giró, Italia corría a toda velocidad hacia él.

— ¡Abrazo sorpresa! —gritó el italiano, y abrazó al asiático por la espalda.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró por lo bajo el japonés, sonrojado— ¡Aléjate! ¡Es mi primera vez! ¡Te mataré!

Italia se alejó.

—Japón, no es para tanto…

—Haré que te responsabilices.

— ¿Eh?

**Continuará~**

* * *

No, Italia no se responsabilizó… creo. ¡Próximamente! La magia de Inglaterra hace acto de presencia :3.

¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, _kesese_~ Perdón por haberlo hecho algo corto D:


	13. Chapter 13

—Uno—se presentó Italia. Alemania asintió.

—La práctica de hoy consiste en la relación que se tiene con los subordinados del ejército.

— ¿Desde cuándo esto comenzó a ser una imitación barata de un salón de clases?

—Silencio, Italia.

—Sí, _capitano_~

—Aunque nos pese, hay que tener en cuenta que los subordinados son humanos. Jode, pero es importante tratarlos bien.

—Tratarlos bien…—repitió Italia, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del alemán. Éste no le hizo caso, siguió con su discurso.

—A veces con severidad.

—Con severidad—recalcó el italiano, golpeándole el trasero.

— ¿Pero qué mierda…?—cuestionó Alemania, y luego le dio un golpe en la cara al italiano.

— ¡_Waa_! ¡Se sublevan, se sublevan!

…

Inglaterra yacía derrotado. Italia y Alemania se alejaban.

—Eres bueno, fornido—reconoció el italiano.

—Lo sé. Me debes 50 dólares.

— ¿Eh?

—Apostamos que si le ganaba a Inglaterra, me pagarías.

—Esto… _el amor es una magia_—comenzó a cantar improvisadamente.

— ¿Qué dices?

—_Una luz que se esparce por mi alma._

—Italia

—_Encontré el amor, lalala._

—Deja de ignorarme.

—_Te atrapa, te ciega, te atrapa._

—No te cobraré la apuesta, pero deja de cantar de una maldita vez.

—De acuerdo. Es un día hermoso, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

—_El amor es una magia._

— ¡Italia! —gritó Alemania, y comenzó a correr tras el italiano.

Lejos de ellos, el inglés contemplaba el cielo, enojado. Debía tomar medidas drásticas con ese alemán.

…

— ¡Te maldigo, Alemania, te maldigo! —exclamaba Inglaterra en la oscuridad de su cocina, con una capa de hechicero, mientras un muñeco vudú del alemán colgaba cerca del horno, lleno de deliciosa comida británica. Deliciosa, pero envenenada y rica en drogas de todo tipo.

— ¡Inglaterra! —Exclamó Estados Unidos, entrando en la cocina del inglés como si fuera la suya propia— ¿Otra vez estás jugando a ser un mago? ¿Es que no tuviste infancia, hombre? Si es que a ti se te puede llamar hombre…

…

El inglés se encerró en el sótano. Dudaba que el estadounidense o cualquier otra persona lo interrumpieran allí.

Dibujo un círculo en el suelo, con velas alrededor. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Comenzó a susurrar palabras en latín, esperando a que la magia funcionara.

El círculo comenzó a iluminarse.

—Te invoco desde las tierras lejanas… ¡Aparece!

La cabeza de alguien surgió por ahí.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Rusia, de mal humor.

— ¿Rusia?

—No, el fantasma de Estados Unidos… —contestó sarcásticamente—aunque no me molestaría tanto. Eso significaría que el capitalista ha muerto…

—… ¿Qué rayos te pasó en la cara? ¡Echas espuma y tienes sangre!

—Me estaba afeitando y tu repentina llamada hizo que me cortara.

—… Eso lo explica todo.

…

— ¿Porqué apareciste tú? —Preguntó Inglaterra, curioso— ¿Y por qué tienes que decir tantas cosas feas de mi querida colonia? ¿Acaso tienes algún tipo de rencor?

—Sí tengo—Rusia se llevó la mano al mentón, simulando estar pensativo—Sí, pues sí lo tengo.

—Esto… ¿me ayudarás con la venganza?

— ¿Es contra Estados Unidos?

—No, pero…

—Entonces no.

—Es contra Alemania.

—No.

—Pero él también es tu enemigo…

—No.

—Pero…

—No.

…

Francia volvía a estar a solas con Rusia.

—Oye, Rusia… ¿qué te pareció la junta?

—Lo mismo de siempre.

—Sí… supongo que… las cosas no cambian mucho.

—… El que tenga esperanzas con eso, mejor puede ir dedicándolas a otra cosa.

—Tu pesimismo nunca cambiará.

—El tuyo tampoco.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Asdifidfg. No sé porque, pero adoro al 2P! Rusia .w.

En el capítulo siguiente: Veremos un poco de GerIta :3

Creo que voy de mal en peor. Hago los capítulos cada vez más cortos. De ahora en adelante, los haré lo más largos que pueda òwò.


	14. Chapter 14

—Italia, te toca el cambio de guardia—anunció Alemania.

—Pero tengo sueño—protestó el nombrado.

—Acabas de dormir.

Italia bufó, y se resignó.

Mientras Alemania dormía, uno de los soldados italianos le comunicó que sería un buen momento para escapar.

El ejército italiano escapó esa misma noche.

Al otro día, Alemania miraba las afueras del campamento, confundido.

¿Cómo había sido posible?

…

—Ha sido un milagro escapar de él. Pero creo que el mejor milagro ha sido conocerte a ti, _mia amore_~—le susurró el italiano a una bella dama que había encontrado caminando por la calle. La chica soltó una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Y de quién escapaste, si se puede saber? —preguntó ella, fingiendo interés.

—De un alemán fornido.

Como si hubiera sido una invocación, Alemania apareció, golpeando en el estómago a Italia, para luego colgarlo de su hombro, y llevárselo lejos de allí cómo si fuera una bolsa de papas.

El italiano tanteó lo que tenía más cerca de sus manos.

—Es suave—dijo maliciosamente, sabiendo la parte del cuerpo del alemán que estaba tocando. El rubio permanecía inmutable—Y es agradable al tacto~

—Cállate, Italia, y deja de tocarme el trasero.

—Me pregunto si tendrás alguna otra cosa agradable de tocar…

— Por tu bien… cállate.

— ¿Me golpearás en la cara?

—…Puedo hacer otras cosas además de golpearte en la cara. No sé si entiendes la indirecta.

—Oh.

Y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Al menos, no durante tres minutos.

—Alemania.

—Qué.

—Sobre lo otro… hablaba de tocar tu cabello. Malpensado.

—Italia.

—Qué.

—Sobre lo otro… hablaba de que podía golpearte en una pierna. Malpensado.

—…Tú ganas.

…

_Simulador Alemán. _

_Eres alemán, y estás de compras. Un canasto lleno de _wurst_, otro lleno de cerveza. Vamos, lo suficiente para sobrevivir un par de días. Aunque hay un problema. La caja está atestada de gente. El cajero es un español demasiado malhumorado y serio. ¿Es ése el verdadero problema? No, lo que hace de eso un problema, es que el cajero está atendiendo a un griego que no tolera que los cajeros sean malhumorados y serios. El griego se ha puesto a discutir con el español, a causa de la falta de buena educación de éste último. La conversación va desde ahí, y también abordando temas como la crisis, los perros, la filosofía, y lo mucho que no soportan a Turquía. Y eso no es todo. De repente, un italiano rubio y muy a la moda se mete en la fila. Eso es común en Italia. Te enfadas, pero… _

… _el austríaco que está adelante tuyo está mil veces más enojado. _

_Para rematarla, aparece otro italiano. No se cuela en la fila, se posiciona detrás de ti. Pero te da un poquito de miedo, tal vez debido a que te coloca un bisturí cerca del cuello, mientras canta _'O sole mio_. Y un japonés trata de decir algo, pero se calla al instante, divirtiéndose con tu expresión de alerta permanente y de irritación a causa de la canción del italiano que hay detrás de ti. Por si fuera poco, el otro italiano (el que se coló en la fila) comienza a hacer un dúo con el italiano asesino. Las voces de ambos empiezan a sacarte de tus casillas… pero tú no estás en condiciones de hacer nada. _

—Oigan, ¡trabajen como se debe! ¡La fila no puede avanzar! ¡Estoy podrido de estar aquí! —_grita el austríaco, sacado de quicio, salvándote de que te explote el cerebro. _

—Muérete—_le dicen un ruso y un estadounidense al unísono. A continuación, se fulminan mutuamente con la mirada, para luego intentar matarse mutuamente._

_Vamos. Un día normal en la vida de cualquier alemán. ¿O sólo de este…? _

…

Alemania se sintió aliviado de terminar el trabajo antes de lo normal. Decidió ir a comer al territorio enemigo. Con suerte, podría conseguir información. Claro que fue disfrazado.

Porque, unos lentes eran disfraz suficiente, ¿verdad?

—Oye, tú. De momento, prepárame algo—le ordenó a un mozo que pasaba por ahí. El trabajador lo miró feo, a causa de la falta de modales.

Alemania maldijo para sus adentros. Ese camarero se trataba de Francia. Bueno, no le sorprendía verlo, después de todo, estaba en un restaurante francés… aunque era sorpresivo ver a _ese_ francés trabajar ahí.

—De acuerdo—contestó Francia sin muchas ganas.

Instantes después, el francés dejó caer con cierta elegancia un plato de ensaladas. Alemania intentó no fruncir el ceño, dado que habría preferido _wurst_.

Se repitió mentalmente: "No debo aplastar las patatas, no debo aplastar las patatas".

Pero no iba a comer eso si aplastarlo.

Al verlo, Francia levantó una ceja.

—Sabía que eras tú… pero creí que te abstendrías de comer patatas aplastadas… Alemania—le dijo el francés con pesadez.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Próximamente: Japón intentará acostumbrarse a la cultura occidental~

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Chapter 15

Japón observaba, con una mirada un poco estupefacta, a Italia y Alemania comer. Había muchas cosas que lo sorprendían de la cultura occidental.

— ¿Cómo pueden… comer caracoles? —preguntó el asiático, atónito.

—No son caracoles—lo corrigió el italiano—Es _Escargot_. Comida de mi hermanito Francia~

— ¿Quieres probar? —ofreció el alemán. Japón negó con la cabeza, con una visible mirada de asco en su rostro. El nombre sonaba tan desagradable como la apariencia de esa "comida".

Occidentales y sus hábitos alimenticios.

…

El sol brillaba, y el italiano tomaba sol en una reposera. Su piel tenía un color natural encantador, pero un bronceado mediterráneo no venía mal. Quedaría mejor "bronceado caribeño", pero estaban en Europa. Tenía el torso descubierto, y apenas unos pantalones cortos en las piernas.

Japón pasó por ahí. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo.

Luego, le golpeó la cara con una olla de cocinar arroz.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Japón? —se quejó el italiano, sobándose el golpe.

—Maldito exhibicionista. ¿Cómo puedes tener una apariencia tan indecorosa en un lugar público? ¡Pareces una… una…! ¡Una prostituta! —lo acusó el asiático.

—Una cosa. No, dos. No, mejor, tres. Uno, ¡Tengo pantalones! Y eso es decir mucho. Dos, no estoy en un lugar público, es el patio de mi casa. Bueno, la casa de Alemania, pero es como si fuera la mía. Y esta casa, hasta dónde sé, es propiedad privada de Alemania… y mía, aunque los papeles digan que no puedo acercarme ni a 20 km a la redonda de este lugar. Y tercero… no soy prostituta. Si lo fuera, vestiría ropa un poco más sexy.

—…Eres extraño.

—La verdad, aquí en Europa, esto es normal—Al decir eso, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro del europeo— ¿Porqué no te quitas tú también la ropa, Japón?

—Sí claro, cómo no—dijo sarcásticamente— ¡Ponte ropa! Suficiente trauma es verte dormir desnudo… Estoy seguro de que Alemania te dirá algo.

Alemania apareció, regando las plantas. Estaba sólo en ropa interior.

—Y luego te quejas de mí—comentó Italia, viendo el tic en el ojo que se le formó al japonés—Al menos conservo los pantalones—luego posó su vista en el alemán, y sonrió lascivamente—Qué hermoso empezar el día con una vista como esa.

—Cállate, Italia—lo regañó el rubio, sonrojado.

—Oh, vamos. Quién pudiera verte así todos los días~

—… ¿Tú?

—Sí, yo y sólo yo. Espero que siga así— luego bajo la voz—O sino mandaré a toda la mafia tras aquél que quiera verlo así~

—Escuché eso.

—Uh, que sexy eres, _capitano~_

Japón siguió atónito. El asunto del desnudo occidental era bastante complejo.

Los coqueteos de Italia también.

…

—Enumérense—exigió Alemania.

—Uno—dijo Italia.

—Dos—dijo Japón.

—Comencemos con el entrenamiento—indicó el alemán—Primero con el conocimiento fundamental de un soldado.

—Sí, capitano~

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué me he perdido? —preguntó el japonés, alterado.

— ¿Qué se hace cuándo se acerca un superior? —preguntó el rubio, ignorando las dudas del asiático. Italia fue el primero en contestar:

—Yo no le haría caso. Como buen italiano, cantaría, comería o dormiría. Aunque si se trata de Alemania, puedo hacer cambios en mi rutina~

— ¡Te faltó el saludo! ¡Tienes que saludar! E intentaré omitir ese último comentario.

—No entiendo nada…—dijo Japón, en un fútil intento de dejar de estar tan afuera de esa situación.

—Tú limítate a no seguir los pasos de Italia—aclaró el alemán.

—Sí, porque si lo haces… significará que coqueteas con Alemania… y no me gusta que los demás coqueteen con Alemania, _ve~_

—…No sé cómo sobreviviré—susurró el japonés, mientras el castaño le palmeaba el hombro.

…

— ¡Bien! Comencemos de vuelta—ordenó Alemania.

—Sí—dijo Japón.

—No—contradijo Italia.

— ¡Deja de llevar la contra, Italia! ¿Quieres que te haga una llave de lucha… otra vez? —amenazó el alemán.

—Yo sé que esa es tu forma de demostrar amor. Además, me encanta estar tan cerca tuyo~—dijo el italiano, guiñando un ojo.

—Ignoraré eso—el alemán mentía, y todos lo sabían—Si el enemigo pide rendición, ¿Qué harías?

—Sí, _capitano~_—dijo Italia—Me rendiría con él. _A dónde vayas, haz lo que veas_.

—No esperaba otra cosa—comentó con pesadez el alemán— ¡Siguiente!

—Capitán—dijo sarcásticamente Japón—Como japonés tomaría las medidas necesarias. Excepto si es una guerra por el _manga_. Ahí no tendría piedad alguna.

Un poco lejos de allí, Francia observaba a las potencias de Eje, mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

—Cómo pude… perder ante estos tres—susurró para sí mismo.

…

—Así que esto es Roma… no es tan desagradable como la imaginaba—admitió el japonés, observando la vieja ciudad italiana.

—Me enorgullece que te guste. Eso significa que tienes buen gusto—reconoció Italia.

—Conocer este tipo de lugares es una de las pocas cosas a las que no respondo "no".

—Ya veo. Eres un tipo inteligente. Te mereces un regalo~

— ¿En serio?

Días después, Italia le envió un pilar de Pompeya.

…

—Vaya, tus pinturas son originales, Japón—le dijo Italia, curioseando las obras de arte del nipón.

— ¿Te gustan?

— ¡Me encantan!

—Es bueno saberlo. Curiosea lo que quieras.

Italia, tomó un cuaderno que decía "Pintura erótica".

—Japón…

— ¿Sí? —el japonés notó lo que el italiano tenía entre sus manos—Oh… verás…

—Japón…

— ¿Qué?

—Algún día te mostraré lo que es una buena película porno.

— ¿Eh?

—… Cultura occidental.

—Oh.

**Continuará~**

* * *

(Y así chicos, fue como nació el Hentai. Ok, no xD).

El próximo capítulo será completamente acerca de China y Japón :3. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer~


	16. Chapter 16

_Varias décadas atrás. _

Un China algo más joven caminaba por los bosques de bambú de Asia. Estaba demasiado interesado en las guerras, pero a veces le gustaba tomarse un tiempo a solas con la naturaleza.

—Todos los días hay disputas por el poder político—murmuró para sí—No es que me moleste mucho… pero me comienza a doler la cabeza.

De repente visualizó algo que _no debería_ encontrarse allí.

A unos pocos pasos de él… había un pequeño niño.

Tenía la piel muy blanca, los cachetes regordetes, el cabello negro y lacio, y los ojos de un color rojo apagado. Miraba al vacío.

Lo supo al instante. Ese niño se trataba de un nuevo país.

Se acercó hacia él, observándolo con cuidado. No le agradaban mucho los niños, pero ese lucía tan pequeño que deseaba protegerlo. Se reprendió mentalmente. "Concéntrate" se dijo "Por más tierno que luzca, es sólo un pequeño mocoso". Tal vez era sólo lástima al ver que el pequeño país había nacido en un lugar tan estrecho.

El niño apartó su vista de la hierba, y fijó su mirada en los ojos del más alto. La nación más anciana suspiró.

—Soy China—se presentó—Cualquier duda o pregunta… a las órdenes—ofreció, aunque su orgullo estaba abofeteándolo por rendirse ante la ternura que le inspiraba ese niño—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hola—saludó, con una voz suave pero firme—Tú eres China, país donde el sol se pone. Yo soy Japón, país del sol naciente.

La simpatía del chino se fue al más allá.

— ¡Pero qué mocoso insolente! —exclamó enojado. El niño sonrió inocentemente, aunque se podía notar cierto atisbo de burla en ese gesto.

…

El joven Japón dibujaba muy bien, aunque China no tardó el darse cuenta que no podía escribir. Suspiró. Aunque a veces le sacaba de quicio que el japonés hiciera comentarios que herían su orgullo como nación, no podía verlo así, tan… _descomunicado_.

—Oye, mocoso—lo llamó el mayor. El de ojos rojos lo ignoró, aún sabiendo que se refería a él, pero quería darle a entender que no respondería a ese nombre. El chino suspiró—Japón…

— ¿Sí? —dijo el otro, sonriendo cínicamente.

— ¿Conoces las letras?

Japón parpadeó.

—No—respondió el "país del sol naciente".

Y después de eso, China le enseñó a Japón a escribir con _kanjis_. Aunque claro, éste último no estaría conforme hasta que no se las arreglara para molestar un poco al chino.

Creó el _Hiragana_.

— ¿¡Qué se supone que es esa atrocidad!? —exclamó el chino.

—Es una simplificación de tus _kanjis_—contestó el japonés.

— ¡Deformas mi precioso lenguaje!

—Es más práctico.

…

Japón creció prósperamente.

—Vaya, mocoso, creces rápidamente—reconoció China. Lo que no reconocería, era que en el fondo se sentía _un poquito_ orgulloso.

—Y tú sigues faltándome el respeto, como siempre—dijo el japonés, acostumbrado al trato.

—Es buena la velocidad que tomas—añadió el chino, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la nación más joven. "Aunque si me alcanza, estoy jodido" añadió para sí mismo.

Un panda pasó por ahí caminando. Los dos asiáticos lo quedaron observando. ¿En qué maldito mundo los pandas caminaban en dos patas?

Luego cayeron. Se trataba de alguien disfrazado.

China decidió vengarse un poco de los comentarios del japonés. A ver si su buena educación le permitía escabullirse de la situación en la cual lo involucraría.

—Panda—llamó la nación más vieja—llegas en buen momento.

El hombre del disfraz se quedó mirando a las dos naciones. Japón miraba a China, pensando que se había vuelto loco por parar a un loco con un disfraz en medio de la calle.

—Déjame presentarte a este chico—dijo el chino—Él es mi hermano menor. ¿Cierto, Japón?

El panda miró a ambos. Japón quedó mirando fijamente a China. Y éste último esperaba que el japonés respondiera "sí".

Después de un rato, el más bajo respondió.

—Eh… supongo.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —exclamó el chino, mientras zarandeaba a su "hermano".

El hombre de adentro del disfraz suspiró. Esas dos naciones eran muy revoltosas. Quería volver a su casa.

—… Algún día serán uno con Rusia… desgraciadamente—susurró la nación, antes de irse.

…

Japón contemplaba la luna, junto con China.

—Es una luna hermosa—comentó el castaño.

—…Así es—reconoció el japonés.

—Mocoso… ¿qué harás de ahora en adelante?

— ¿De ahora en adelante?

—Seré más fuerte—China hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza—Cuando los occidentales vengan… estaré dispuesto a luchar pagando cualquier sacrificio.

La nación más vieja lo observó con atención. Ese niño (que ahora tenía el cuerpo de un joven adulto) estaba bastante seguro de sus decisiones. Suspiró. El ingenuo parecía él.

—Y también…—siguió Japón—…me vengaré por todas las veces que me llamaste mocoso.

—… Maldito mocoso.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Un "lindo" capítulo dedicado a Japón y China :3. Por cierto, el del panda es Rusia. xD. Sé que Rusia disfrazado de panda es una leyenda urbana en el fandom, pero bueno, a mi me gusta la idea de que cofcof acose a China cofcof.

¡Próximamente! Primera parte de "La limpieza de depósito de Estados Unidos". No, no es la parte triste. Esa es la segunda :'C


	17. Chapter 17

_La limpieza de depósito de Estados Unidos. _

Era un día soleado. Lituania suspiró. Había sido separado de Rusia (afortunadamente) y se encontraba sirviéndole a Estados Unidos.

La nación era representada por un hombre bastante joven, de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño bastante largo recogido en una cola de caballo. Vestía de forma bastante cómoda. Tenía un _piercing_ bajo el labio.

—América—lo llamó tranquilamente, por los pasillos de la gran casa.

El nombrado se encontraba mirando la puerta del depósito, con desconfianza. El lituano casi suspiraba nuevamente. Seguramente el estadounidense le ordenaría limpiar ese depósito lleno de vete-a-saber qué cosas.

—Esta vez lo haré yo solo—anunció el americano, para el gran alivio del europeo—Será… una simple… limpieza… de depósito—murmuró en voz más baja, con cierto resentimiento.

Lituania se encogió de hombros. Seguiría con sus demás quehaceres.

—Pero… prepárame un café—ordenó Estados Unidos. El lituano hizo una mueca, pero no le quedó otra que obedecer al norteamericano.

América abrió la puerta. Se asomó con cuidado en su depósito, como si un monstruo estuviera esperando para arrojarse sobre él a sacarle las tripas.

Estaba igual que hacía 100 años.

No estaba emocionado acerca de la idea de ordenar. Por un lado, era demasiado aburrido, y él era una persona muy perezosa en ese sentido.

Por otro lado, la cantidad de basura acumulada lo hacía recordar cosas. Cosas que dolían, o que lo ponían feliz, pero al fin y al cabo, entraba en modo sentimental.

No era la primera vez que ordenaría eso. Había intentado muchas veces, pero los recuerdos podían vencerlo fácilmente.

"Sé hombre" se dijo "Afróntalo".

Sacando pecho, fue hasta dónde estaba el objeto más cercano.

Mala elección.

Esos muñecos con sonrisas terroríficas no sólo le daban cierto escalofrío, sino que le recordaba claramente a Inglaterra regalándoselos.

…

—Oye, _my dear America_, ¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir sólo con vegetales? —preguntó Inglaterra, curioso.

—Es más sano. Además, no soporto la comida rápida. Me recuerda demasiado a ti—contestó el otro.

—Pero… ¡debes tener una dieta más balanceada! ¡No puedes sobrevivir sólo con vegetales!

—Oye, que también como huevos. ¿Tú sabes la diferencia entre vegetariano y vegano, verdad?

—Estados Unidos, antes amabas comer carne.

El americano tragó saliva. Sí, le gustaba comer carne… hasta que se intoxicó por una sustancia desconocida que el inglés había colocado en su comida.

Además…

—Bueno, supongo que tu peso está bastante bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó el inglés.

—Eh… sí, claro.

Estados Unidos no estaba muy feliz con su peso.

…

— ¿Y si comienzas una dieta? —sugirió Francia, harto de escuchar al estadounidense quejarse todo el rato.

— ¿Eh? No, las dietas son de niñitas.

— ¿Acaso ser vegetariano no es una especie de régimen?

—Pero no es lo mismo que una dieta.

—Es lo mismo.

—No. Dieta es cosa de mujeres.

—…Estúpido.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás tan flacuchento con todo la comida que comes?

—No soy tan flaco…

—Pero no estás gordo.

—…Genética.

—Jo. Supongo que mi hermano heredó la tuya, porque él está jodidamente flaco.

—…No es para tanto.

…

—Le preguntaré a China—murmuró para sí el americano—Ese tipo también come y está flaco.

—América—saludó el chino con cierto desprecio.

—Oye, ¿cómo es que está tan flaco?

— ¿Quieres bajar de peso?

—Nunca dije eso.

—Quieres bajar de peso y necesitas mi ayuda.

—No. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

—Mentiroso. Admite que necesitas mi ayuda, gordito capitalista.

—… No me llames así.

— ¿Quieres bajar de peso, sí o no?

—No.

—Entonces no te diré nada.

—Pero… ¡Ay, muérete, China!

No iba a dejar su orgullo de lado, ni aunque su peso y su figura estén en juego. Era Estados Unidos de América, no lo necesitaba. ¿Verdad?

…

Apostó todas sus cartas a Japón.

—Japón—llamó Estados Unidos— ¿De qué forma te mantienes delgado?

—… No lo sé. Simplemente como tres comidas al día, y la merienda. No tiene mucha ciencia…

— ¿Cuatro comidas al día?

—Algo así.

—Pero… ¿¡cómo mierda puedes seguir viviendo!?

El japonés suspiró, mientras el americano comenzaba a gritar incoherencias sobre un posible problema mental del asiático.

…

_La limpieza de depósito de Estados Unidos. _

Los muñecos estaban ahí, tirados, como si un niño los hubiera dejado ahí tirados siglos atrás, después de jugar con ellos sin guardarlos en su lugar correspondiente.

— _¿Me darás esto? —preguntaba un pequeño América. _

—_Pues sí. Los hice para ti—contestó el inglés. _

—_Pero… tonto Inglaterra… ¿hablas en serio?_

—_Sí. _

— _¡Genial! _

— _¿Qué se dice?_

— _¿Eh? No tengo nada que decir. _

—_Vamos Estados Unidos. ¿Tus modales? _

—_Esto… _Thank-you-England-you-bastard.

—… _Es algo. _

—Debería tirarlo—dijo, sosteniendo el muñeco entre sus manos. Luego, como si tuviera una peste, lo arrojó al suelo junto con los demás.

Se dio media vuelta. Ahí había un esmoquin demasiado gastado.

— _¿Eh? Inglaterra, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡No usaré éste traje! —se quejó un América adolescente. _

—_Pero, _sweetie_, te favorecería tanto~_

—_No me lo pondré. _

—_Hazlo por mí, _please

—_Que no. Míralo, es de los caros. ¿Acaso me vez cara de principito o algo? _

— _¡Andas tan desarreglado últimamente! Si no mejoras un poco tu aspecto, me molestaré. _

_Estados Unidos se quedó un rato en silencio. Finalmente, respondió. _

—… _De acuerdo. Pero no te enojes. _

_Lo que menos le gustaba al americano, era ver al inglés enojado. _

_Era traumático. _

_Minutos después, estaba frente al espejo, enfundado en ese traje. _

—Aww, you look so cute, my little boy

—_C-cállate, idiota Inglaterra—tartamudeó el adolescente, sonrojado. _

_El inglés le pellizcó una mejilla, mientras el pelirrojo refunfuñaba. _

—_Es demasiado ajustado—se quejó el americano—Me incomoda. ¡Y deja de mirarme con esa cara de que soy tu bebé! _

—_Pero… estás creciendo tan rápido, _sniff_. _

— _¡No dramatices! _

_Inglaterra lo ignoró, y abrazó a su pequeña colonia. El estadounidense arrugó el entrecejo, pero se dejó. _

_Ninguno de los dos sabía que esa sería una de las últimas veces que se abrazarían pacíficamente. _

—Creo que también debería tirar esto—se dijo Estados Unidos, arrojando el traje junto con los muñecos gastados por el uso.

Bufó. ¿Acaso sólo tenía cosas que lo deprimían?

Comenzó a revolver un baúl, esperando encontrar algo que valiera la pena.

—Oh—comentó, con orgullo, mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en su cara—Esto sí es bueno~

Sostenía un arma en sus manos. ¡Hasta podía usarla como decoración! Era como una de sus reliquias. Sí, combinaría a la perfección con sus fósiles de…

—Mierda. Es _esa_ arma.

El objeto tenía un enorme rasguño. El pelirrojo se estremeció al recordar la razón de eso.

**Continuará~**

* * *

¡Próximamente! Ataque de los Aliados al Eje. Aparecerá el Abuelo Roma, deleitándonos con su voz :D


	18. Chapter 18

La fogata iluminaba los rostros de Alemania y Japón. Seguían en esa isla desierta. Italia dormía plácidamente sobre las piernas del alemán, para desgracia (o fortuna) se éste.

De pronto, el asiático y el rubio se volvieron hacia los arbustos. Se incorporaron rápidamente, escrudiñando las sombras con sus miradas carmesí y violáceas, respectivamente.

—Al parecer, ya están aquí—dijo el alemán, serio.

—Así es—aportó el japonés.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Italia, enojado porque su _almohada favorita_ se había alejado.

—Los aliados—contestó el rubio, mientras las cinco naciones enemigas los contemplaban desde lo alto de un acantilado.

Alemania sacó su pistola. Japón desenfundó su espada. Italia blandió una bandera blanca, mientras escondía un puñal detrás de su espalda.

La risa malévola de Estados Unidos hizo eco en esa isla _casi_ desierta.

—Yo, _the boss_, daré las órdenes—exclamó el americano— ¡China, ve!

— ¡No soy tu maldito _Pokémon_! —gritó el chino, antes de saltar ágilmente del risco, y aterrizando con elegancia frente a las potencias de Eje.

Japón y Alemania se pusieron en sus posiciones. Italia blandió la bandera con aún más fuerza. China sacó sus armas.

— ¿Un olla y una cuchara? —preguntó el japonés burlón. El chino no tardó en golpearlo con la cuchara, esquivando ágilmente la espada. Alemania corrió la misma suerte, aunque al intentar esquivar la cuchara, fue mandado a volar con la olla.

China se volvió hacia Italia. El italiano miraba estupefacto a sus dos compañeros caídos. Luego, hizo cara de horror y comenzó a blandir con todas sus fuerzas la bandera blanca.

Estados Unidos fue hacia dónde estaban esos dos, seguido de los otros tres países.

— ¡Aléjense! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Ya les dije todo lo que sabía de los fetiches de Alemania, déjenme en paz! ¡Que alguien me ayude! —gritaba el italiano.

De pronto, el mar se agitó, furioso. Los dos caídos se incorporaron lentamente.

Una figura gigante se mostró ante ellos. Sólo podían ver la sombra. Ésta alzó la mano. Y comenzó a cantar.

—_En el infierno de éste mundo_—una luz aparentemente artificial iluminó la figura, dejando ver a un hombre musculoso, moreno, con ojos dorados, un montón de cicatrices, con el cuerpo enfundado en un traje digno de un guerrero de la Antigua Roma—_el cocinero es inglés. El policía es alemán. El ingeniero es francés_—aquellos cuyas nacionalidades fueron mencionadas arrugaron la nariz al escuchar eso—_El novio es suizo. El banquero es italiano_—finalizó, extendiendo el puño hacia arriba. Se escucharon aplausos, pero no de parte de las naciones. Las luces se apagaron, la figura desapareció, y el mar se calmó.

Todos estaban estupefactos.

Excepto Italia, que esbozó una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro completamente. Luego dijo:

—Abuelo Roma~

Estados Unidos rió, nervioso. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ninguno lo sabía.

— ¡Retirada! —gritó el americano, mientras las potencias aliadas no dudaban ni un segundo en hacerle caso. Después de todo, eso había parecido una alucinación. Tal vez los del Eje los habían drogado con alguna sustancia alucinógena. Era la explicación más lógica. Pero, ¿desde cuándo ese mundo era lógico?

…

Alemania y Japón observaban el fuego. Italia dormía recostado sobre la espalda de Alemania, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Con todo respeto…—comenzó el japonés, rompiendo el silencio y tocando el tema por primera vez— ¿Qué mierda fue lo que pasó hace un momento?

—… No tengo ni idea—contestó el rubio.

—Abuelo Roma~—balbuceó Italia entre sueños.

La tranquilidad no había durado mucho. El alemán y el japonés volvieron a ponerse alertas.

— ¡Joder! ¿Otra vez? —se quejó Alemania, incorporándose.

—Así parece. La próxima les regalaré una vida—comentó el asiático. Ambos desenfundaron sus armas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Italia, somnoliento, y enojado, porque se había bruscamente la cabeza cuando el alemán se había incorporado.

La risa malévola y fuerte de cierto estadounidense respondió a la duda de Italia.

—Ignoraré ese último estorbo, y retomaré en lo que estaba. Sufran, traficantes de droga. ¡China, yo te elijo! —gritó el americano.

— ¡Qué no soy un Pokémon! —volvió a quejarse el chino, mientras saltaba directo a atacar a las potencias del Eje.

No fue difícil vencer a Japón y Alemania, algo extraño, dado que la nación oriental utilizó exactamente la misma estrategia.

— ¿Lo ven? Les dije que mandar a China era inteligente—comentó Estados Unidos, orgulloso de su plan.

Italia se había quedado sin banderas blancas. Y tampoco tenía su puñal a mano. Le arrancó la camiseta sin mangas a Alemania, y comenzó a agitarla. Rezó internamente porque el mensaje se entendiera.

El chino se dispuso a golpearlo, pero una voz grave lo interrumpió.

—_En el cielo de este mundo_—cantó la voz. Luego de una pausa; en la cual las ocho naciones miraron hacia el mar, sabiendo lo que seguramente pasaría; apareció una barca llena de personas. En ella, había un montón de mujeres muy hermosas, rodeando al mismo hombre que había aparecido momentos atrás—_el cocinero es francés; el policía es inglés_—entonó, mientras tocaba hábilmente la guitarra—el ingen_iero es alemán; el banquero es suizo; el novio es italianooooo. ¡Arriba Italia! ¡Aw Yeah~! _

El hombre y las mujeres desaparecieron, seguidos por unos escuetos aplausos de parte de un público inexistente.

—Abuelo Roma~—volvió a decir Italia, emocionado y orgulloso.

— ¿Otra vez nos han drogado? —Preguntó Estados Unidos, mirando feo a sus enemigos— ¡Retirada! ¡Y a la próxima, venimos preparados para posibles intoxicaciones! ¡Sufrirán!

Las otras naciones lo imitaron.

Excepto el trío del Eje, que había quedado sobre la arena, anonado.

…

Japón y Alemania observaban el fuego. Italia dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del alemán. Éste último apartaba al italiano, pero el castaño seguía insistiendo en dormir apoyándose en él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente hace un momento? —preguntó el japonés, algo shockeado.

—No lo sé—admitió el rubio, dado que eso se escapaba de los límites de la lógica.

—_Buona notte, nonno Roma_~—murmuró Italia, sonriendo.

**Continuará~**

* * *

¡Adelanto súper adelantadoso! Un nuevo personaje aparecerá :3 tachán, tachán… ¡Canadá!

_¿Quién? _


	19. Chapter 19

—Bien, comencemos con la reunión de los Países Aliados—dijo Estados Unidos. Rusia, Inglaterra y Francia estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa. China entró tranquilamente por la puerta— ¿Porqué llegas tarde? Hay que ser puntual. Oh, no. Soné como un inglés maniático con esa frase. Jo.

—Lo siento, _señor_—dijo, haciendo un énfasis sarcástico en esa última palabra—A pesar de que eso haga que te irrites, no era mi intención llegar tarde. Lo hice porque estaba preparando la cena.

—… ¿Nos hiciste esperarte durante una hora porque estabas preparando la cena? —preguntó el estadounidense, fingiendo decepción. Ademán, apenas habían empezado hacía cinco minutos, porque todos habían llegado tarde. Excepto Inglaterra.

—En cuanto a eso… no siento remordimiento ni estoy arrepentido.

—Bueno, ya, dejemos de pelear—dijo el inglés, sonriendo.

China tomó asiento.

De pronto, un montón de gente entró a la sala de reuniones.

— ¿¡Qué mierda hace toda esa gente en mi preciosa sala de reuniones de gente multimillonaria!? —exclamó Estados Unidos.

—… Es la hora de la cena—fue lo único que dijo China.

—Bueno, si vas a hacer todo eso, más te vale que me des un poco—gruñó el americano.

—Me gusta la idea de que te preocupes por la comida—comenzó el francés— ¿Pero es necesario construir un barrio chino dentro de la sala de reuniones?

—No digas "_Barrio Chino_" —lo corrigió Inglaterra—"_Casa de Campo_" tiene más estilo.

…

—Enumérense—ordenó Alemania.

—Uno—dijo Italia, de mala gana. Los entrenamientos eran menos densos con las sonrisas falsas de Japón.

—Comencemos con el entrenamiento. Abstente de hablar, y pon las manos en los bolsillos—Alemania no quería indirectas o toqueteos ese día—Hoy voy a darte un sermón acerca de tu comportamiento en el campo de batalla.

—Oh, oh, oh. Espera. Si vas a dar un sermón, no avises, que los sermones son más efectivos si no avisas. ¿Acaso eres tonto o ser rubio de verdad afecta tu cerebro?

— ¡Escapas en mal momento! —comenzó a regañarlo, ignorando olímpicamente la queja.

—…Sólo escapo cuando no tengo una botella de vino para partirle en la cabeza al enemigo.

—Dije que no hablaras. ¡No sólo escapas, sino que también atacas a destiempo! Debes aprender a analizar la situación y a tomar las medidas necesarias…

Italia se aburría enormemente escuchando la explicación del alemán. Pero debía mantener las manos en los bolsillos y la boca cerrada. Un momento, ¿desde cuándo obedecía las órdenes de Alemania al pie de la letra? Ah sí, desde que se dio cuenta que el rubio golpeaba fuerte. Aunque… había formas de divertirse sin tener que hablar.

Se acercó más al alemán, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía hablando apasionadamente.

Le dio un lametón en la mejilla. Alemania paró en seco su sermón, y miró al italiano como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra.

Instantes después, reaccionó.

Italia llegó a casa con un ojo morado, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

…

—Bien—dijo Estados Unidos—La primera mitad de la reunión ha ido de maravilla. Creo que el fin del mundo se encuentra cerca. Bueno, el fin de los malditos del eje se encuentra cerca, dado que gracias a mi gran fuerza militar lograré ganarles… Nah, a quién engaño, la primera mitad de esta estúpida reunión ha sido la misma mierda de siempre.

—No te desvíes—lo regañó China.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero, ¿no sienten una extraña presencia?

—Por supuesto que la sientes. Son las malvadas hadas~—murmuró Inglaterra, temiendo que aquellas criaturas mágicas volvieran a atacarlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que la sientes, imbécil! —Lo regañó Francia— ¡Es tu hermano Canadá, bastardo! ¡Desde que llegó no le has dirigido la palabra!

—Ah, Canadá—dijo Estados Unidos, asintiendo. Fingía olvidarse de su hermano, dado que el canadiense jamás quería jugar al béisbol con él.

Su hermano resopló. Tenía el pelo un poco más abajo de los hombros, de color rubio, ondulado, y recogido en una coleta. Un mechón enrulado se escapaba. Usaba gafas de sol, al igual que el estadounidense. Vestía una chaqueta militar roja, pantalón negro y botas hasta la rodilla. Era pálido y algo ojeroso, y tenía ojos violetas.

—Siempre tan amable con tu familia—murmuró Canadá.

— ¿Eh? No sé quién habla, no conozco a ningún familiar mío que no le guste el béisbol—dijo Estados Unidos.

—Qué infantil.

— ¡Infantil tu hockey!

—No te metas con el hockey, no querrás que corra sangre, _brother_.

—Oh, hermanito, ya veremos. ¡Que alguien me de mi bate de béisbol!

—Es suficiente, niño—lo calló Francia.

— ¡No calles a mi querido América, no tienes autoridad! —lo recriminó Inglaterra.

—Eso, hazle caso al psicópata—dijo el estadounidense, aunque luego miró mal al inglés— ¿Porqué me defiendes?

Inglaterra no respondió.

…

—Enumérense—ordenó Alemania.

—Uno—dijo Italia.

—Dos—dijo Japón.

—Bien, estamos en la mitad del entrenamiento.

— ¿Recién en la mitad? —se quejó Italia—Jo, y yo que pensé que ya me podía ir a mi casa a comer.

—Cállate, Italia. Y ambos, manténganse firmes de manera que puedan rendir el máximo hasta el final.

Después de mucho rato, el alemán seguía corriendo. Respiraba agitadamente, pero debía supervisar al italiano de vez en cuando, que corría de mala gana detrás de él. Estaba seguro de que cuando se giraba y dejaba de prestarle atención, Italia comenzaba a caminar.

Sexto sentido. Uno que no se equivocaba.

Japón miraba al italiano que estaba muerto de cansancio. El asiático tenía más libertad, dado que con su edad no podía llevar el mismo ritmo que los europeos. Aún así, sonrió, dispuesto a animar un poco al descendiente de Roma.

Siempre podía sacar un poco de diversión del asunto.

—Italia—lo llamó, y el castaño giró la cabeza, completamente cansado—Vamos. Tú puedes.

—No puedo más, siento que las piernas van a terminar caminando ellas solas y mi cuerpo se quedará atrás.

—No suena muy lindo de ver.

—Lo sé.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si apostamos algo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No lo sé. Pero, si ganas, yo invito a la cena.

— ¿En serio? Bien, ya lo tengo. Si logro darle un agarrón a Alemania en el trasero, y luego aguanto los minutos que quedan sin que él me toque un pelo… entonces me pagas la cena, con el postre incluido.

—… Hecho.

Italia comenzó a correr más rápido, notablemente animado. Japón sacó su cámara. No se perdería so por nada en el mundo. Pero se enfrentaba a un dilema existencial. ¿Grabar o tomar fotos? Ah, la tecnología podía ser demasiada. Se decidió por sacar fotos.

El italiano se acercó rápidamente al alemán. Éste lo miró algo sorprendido por la repentina energía que había poseído al castaño.

—Italia…—comenzó el rubio.

—_Capitano_~—dijo mientras sonreía. Llevó una mano hasta la parte trasera de Alemania, apretándole la nalga izquierda… en toda la extensión habida y por haber de la palabra.

Luego, echó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo.

— ¡_Italiaaaaaaa_! —gritaba un muy sonrojado Alemania, corriendo tras el italiano.

Japón rió. A pesar de que podía ser cruel, esperaba que el castaño saliera con vida de ésa. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta la cara de felicidad que había puesto después del agarrón, parecía poder correr por un buen rato.

— ¡El entrenamiento de hoy terminó! —Comunicó el rubio, a los gritos — ¡Vuelve aquí, Italia! ¡Prometo no matarte, sólo mutilarte o herirte de gravedad!

De cierta forma, el entrenamiento había dado frutos.

…

—Bien, terminemos con esto de una puta vez—dijo Estados Unidos, cansado—La junta de los países aliados termina aquí. Como ésta información es ultra-secreta, al que hable, juro que lo castro.

— ¡Esperen! —exclamó China—Creo que hay alguien que no debería estar aquí.

—Tú—gruñó Estados Unidos.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti. Pero, no, hay otra persona. Alguien ha quién hemos estado ignorando desde que empezó la reunión.

—A mi—gruñó Canadá, dado que cada vez que había querido hablar, las demás naciones comenzaban a discutir aún más fuerte.

—No, se trata de otra persona—siguió China.

— ¿Hablan de mí? —dijo alguien desde la ventana.

Las seis naciones giraron la cabeza hacia allí.

En el alfeizar de la ventana, estaba Italia. Éste rió.

—No puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta de que me encontraba aquí. Es decir estuve debajo de la mesa todo este tiempo—contó el italiano.

Y todos entendieron porque se habían tropezado de la silla al levantarse. Habían bajado la mirada, y tenían los pies atados.

Italianos y sus bromas pesadas.

—Admítanlo, soy en mejor espía.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —se quejó el inglés.

—_Bla, bla_. ¡Retirada! —Gritó el italiano—Por cierto, Francia, mi vino es mejor que el tuyo.

—…Haré que te arrepientas de haber dicho eso—contestó el francés, sombrío.

—_Arrivederci, idioti_~—se despidió, para luego tirarse por la ventana— ¡Alemania, atrápame!

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda!? —exclamó el alemán, mientras Italia caía a toda velocidad sobre él.

Terminaron los dos en el piso, con el castaño aplastando al rubio.

—Alemania.

—Qué.

—Corre. Los aliados vendrán a perseguirnos en cualquier momento.

— ¡Avisa antes! —gritó el alemán, para comenzar a correr rápidamente lejos de allí.

— ¡Pero quería que me llevaras a caballito! Jo, nadie valora mi esfuerzo como espía—se quejó Italia, comenzando a correr también.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Próximamente, en este fanfic: Se viene la parte final de la limpieza de depósito de Estados Unidos :3.


	20. Chapter 20

—Esto es una granada—le explicó Alemania a Italia.

—No sé si crees que las granadas son algo del otro mundo, o si me estás creyendo idiota—dijo el italiano, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Te enseñaré a usarla. Primero le quitas el seguro, lo arrojas a los alrededores y haces que explotes.

—Guau, suena muy difícil—dijo el castaño sarcásticamente— ¿Podrías repetirlo, _capitano_?

El rubio hizo caso omiso, y realizo las instrucciones con la granada que tenía en la mano.

—Bien, ese es el orden. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó el alemán.

—Por supuesto que puedo.

Italia lanzó el seguro cerca de los pies de Alemania. Éste levantó la vista y vio la granada volar en dirección a…

Un momento.

— ¡La tiraste en dirección a mi casa, grandísimo…!

El final de la frase fue silenciado por una estruendosa explosión.

…

— ¡Inventé una máquina para hacer huevos duros perfectos! —exclamó Inglaterra, feliz.

Estaba muy orgulloso de que la sabiduría del imperio británico se usara para inventar los más modernos objetos. Se encontraba orgulloso de que ningún otro país pudiera imitar tal muestra de tecnología…

—Para tu información, mientras tú inventabas eso, los demás ya llevábamos una vida comiendo huevos duros a todas horas—dijo Estados Unidos, deprimiendo un poco al inglés.

…

—Bueno, ¡inventé una máquina para servir cerveza sin problemas! —volvió a exclamar Inglaterra.

Alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza con una jarra de cerveza.

—Francia, _love_, ¡no hay necesidad de golpearme con la cerveza!

—Te equivocas, golpearte es una de mis necesidades básicas—informó el francés.

—… Paz mundial. ¿Qué es eso? —murmuró sarcásticamente China, suspirando, mientras veía a Francia golpeando al inglés en la cabeza.

…

_La limpieza de depósito de Estados Unidos. _

_Una limpieza de depósito que comenzó como un quehacer más, trajo de vuelta a su mente fragmentos de su memoria que estaban profundamente dormidos. Recuerdos buenos… y malos. _

Después de ver ese machete con el profundo rasguño, los recuerdos que aquél día se proyectaron en su mente a toda velocidad.

_La lluvia caía. Debía agarrar fuertemente su arma, de lo contrario se le resbalaría. Sentía cómo el cuerpo le temblaba, en parte por el frío, en parte por la rabia que sentía contra aquél que había jurado ser su hermano mayor, su tutor, su protector. Simplemente era un maldito colonizador que manejaba sus tierras a su antojo. País de la libertad, le habían dicho. Tenía más libertad que muchas otras colonias, pero no era suficiente. No podía seguir atado a Inglaterra de aquella forma. _

_El inglés parecía igual o peor que él. No tenía su sonrisa psicópata o cariñosa de siempre. Lucía enojado de verdad. _

—_Escucha, Inglaterra—dijo Estados Unidos, intentando no maldecir—Escojo la libertad. Ya no soy un niño, tampoco tu hermano menor. Yo… ¡Ahora mismo me independizo de ti! _

_Se dio cuenta. Los ojos celestes de Inglaterra se ensombrecieron al escuchar eso, y perdieron su característico brillo. No apartó su mirada carmesí de los ojos del británico. _

_Instantes después, el inglés frunció el ceño. Fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, dispuesto a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía. _

— _¡No lo aceptaré! —gritó el rubio. _

_A duras penas, el americano se defendió con su arma. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no soltarla aún cuando el arma de Inglaterra se estrelló contra la suya. _

_Pero su machete voló por los cielos, entre las gruesas gotas de lluvia. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. _

_El europeo lo tenía. Estaba completamente desprotegido. Sostuvo la mirada del mayor. Si lo iba a matar, que lo hiciera. _

_Después de todo, Estados Unidos estaba seguro de que Inglaterra podía ser un psicópata, pero no era capaz de darle el golpe final. _

—_En el fondo lo sabes—murmuró el mayor. El norteamericano asintió con la cabeza. Inglaterra bajó el arma, ante la mirada carmesí del estadounidense. _

— _¿Por qué? —Preguntó Estados Unidos— ¿Por qué no eres capaz de dar el golpe final, Inglaterra? _

_El inglés cayó de rodillas frente al americano. No podía. No podía hacerle eso a su colonia. Algo en su interior le impedía dañar más a su pequeño niño. _

—_Yo… ¿cómo crees que te podría disparar? Honey. _

_El arma del inglés cayó al suelo. Éste se llevó una mano a la cara. Temblaba. _

— _¿Por qué tiene que ser así? —susurró para sí mismo, mientras el americano lo observaba, sin decir una palabra. Finalmente, el pelirrojo habló. _

—_Inglaterra… _

_Los recuerdos del menor se hicieron presentes. Sobre todo el del inglés tendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Porque, sin él, jamás hubiera llegado a ser quién era o quién sería en el futuro. ¿Qué había pasado con aquél sujeto alto, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para él? ¿Porqué estaba ahora tirado en el suelo, arrodillado, pareciendo el niño pequeño desprotegido y herido que él también fue en su tiempo? _

—_Inglaterra…—volvió a decir Estados Unidos—Tú… solías ser… tan grande. _

Todavía sentía la lluvia golpetear en sus recuerdos. Maldijo el día en el que su memoria de nación registró todos esos hechos con tanta claridad. A veces sentía que le hubiera gustado ser un simple y ordinario humano.

—América—llamó Lituania, dirigiéndose al jardín. El estadounidense estaba allí, sentado en el borde de su cancha improvisada de béisbol—Aquí tienes tu café—dijo el lituano, y se lo tendió. El americano lo agarró, con la mirada perdida.

El europeo pudo observar la mirada de Estados Unidos.

—Supongo que no has avanzado nada en la limpieza—concluyó Lituania.

—…Son demasiados recuerdos—dijo el otro.

—Tarde o temprano sucede. Llevas mucho tiempo como nación.

—Supongo.

…

— ¡Lituania! —gritó Estados Unidos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el nombrado.

—Esconde ese muñeco, ¡que Inglaterra está aquí!

— ¿Qué yo qué? —preguntó el inglés, entrando. Luego reparó en el muñeco—Oh, no creí que siguieras guardando eso. Ven a que te dé un abrazo, _my Little boy_~

— ¡Aléjate! ¡Joder, Lituania! ¡Te dije que escondieras el maldito muñeco!

El lituano rió, mientras veía al inglés apresando entre sus brazos al estadounidense.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Asjdfkdgg, no tiene el humor de siempre, pero este capítulo me deja depresiva por lo de Alfie y Artie D':

En el próximo: Aparecerá Sealand :D!


	21. Chapter 21

_Chibitalia. _

A Sacro Imperio Romano le llegó la hora de despedirse de Italia. Atardecía. No quería hacerlo. Pero no iba a _dejarla_ así como si nada.

A pesar de todo, _la_ amaba.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Uno de sus compañeros de batalla le advirtió que partirían en cuánto él terminara de alistar sus cosas. Suspiró. Había alistado sus cosas mucho tiempo atrás. Pero lo más difícil que tenía que hacer sería en ese momento.

—Por cierto, deberías dejar ese cuadro—dijo otro de los soldados—sólo ocupará espacio.

El rubio apretó la pintura contra su pecho, como si protegiéndola de dejarla ahí, estuviera protegiendo a la persona allí retratada.

— ¿Ah? ¿Es la chica que te gusta? —Preguntó el otro hombre mientras sonreía— ¡Pero si parece ser una simple sirvienta! Aunque luce un poco… loca.

En efecto, en la pintura, Italia sostenía uno de sus cuchillos con una sonrisa tierna en la cara.

Cuando los soldados se fueron, el pequeño rubio levantó la vista. Ahí estaba Italia, parado, con un pesado cubo de agua entre sus manos.

El castaño apartó la mirada, enojado. Todavía recordaba el último encuentro que habían tenido, y no era algo muy agradable.

Sacro Imperio Romano suspiró. Era en ese momento, o nunca.

…

Un niño pelirrojo observó la bandera negra, roja y blanca de su país. Con 4 habitantes y 207 metros cuadrados, se consideraba el país más pequeño del mundo. Sus ojos verdes vagaron la mirada por el pequeño territorio.

Era Sealand.

Y se encontraba bastante triste. Intentó no observar el mar. Le daba miedo. Se sentía desprotegido allí. Ser una fortaleza marítima le recordaba lo solo que estaba.

Una lágrima se resbaló por su pecosa mejilla.

—Extraño a Inglaterra—susurró.

…

Sealand se sentó educadamente en una silla, en el pasillo donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia mundial. Esperaba poder ver a Inglaterra, aunque sea de lejos.

Y tampoco estaría mal que lo reconocieran como país. Aunque, claro, eso era aspirar demasiado alto.

Se preguntó si desentonaría con su ropa de siempre.

"Al objetivo, Sealand" se dijo. Hablaría con todos los países con tal de tener una pista de donde se encontraba su querido hermano mayor. Le había preguntado a la recepcionista, pero ella ni siquiera lo dejó pasar.

Tuvo que colarse.

Vio a un hombre que parecía amable. Era rubio, de cabello un poco largo, llevaba un uniforme militar verde, con una bufanda del mismo color, muy abrigada. Tenía ojos rojos y una boina blanca.

—Buenos días—saludó Sealand, pero el otro no le hizo caso— ¡Buenos días! —exclamó, al ver a un hombre rubio con ropas bastante glamorosas. Otro que lo ignoró.

Tal vez estaba hablando demasiado bajo.

— ¡Buenos días! —gritó, y un hombre asiático de ojos negros lo quedó mirando. Luego, simplemente siguió su camino.

—Japón, veo que conociste a mi pequeño hermano~—dijo Inglaterra, al ver que el japonés se había quedando observando a Sealand unos segundos. Luego, Japón siguió su camino.

Y Sealand estaba feliz de haber visto a su hermano mayor, aunque haya sido por unos escasos segundos.

— ¿Tal vez el hecho de que nadie me reconoce como país, hace que no me presten atención? —se preguntó el niño.

Si eso era cierto, entonces no podría averiguar el paradero de Inglaterra. Se había vuelto a esfumar.

El fantaseo de ser un país reconocido ahora había pasado a ser una prioridad.

Tal vez debía relacionarse con alguien que pareciera amable.

Claro que, su definición de "amable" no era la misma que la de todo el mundo.

— ¡Disculpe! —Llamó Sealand, y la nación a la cual había llamado se dio media vuelta, observándolo con cierto desagrado— ¿Qué debería hacer para convertirme en país?

El hombre suspiró.

—…Por esto es que odio a los mocosos—murmuró para sí el mayor.

— ¿Quién es usted?

—Lituania.

—Oh, señor Lituania, ¿qué debo hacer entonces?

— ¿Quieres convertirte en un país? Tienes un cuerpo muy pequeño, sería realmente problemático. Quédate en casa comiendo y jugando con juguetes.

—Eso no es problema. Y no quiero quedarme en casa.

— ¿No quieres? Lo que daría por poder vivir siendo un pequeño país. Mocosos, no valoran nada. Mira, convertirte en país es demasiado complicado, ¿porqué no disfrutas de una vida simple y dejas de molestar?

— ¿Porqué crees que es tan complicado?

— ¿Cómo lo explico para que un niño lo entienda? Veamos, te echan de todo tipo de calamidades encima. Te atacan países más poderosos.

— ¿Y si tú eres el país más poderoso?

—Siempre habrá un país más poderoso que tú. _Siempre_. Ellos te quitan tu cultura y todo lo que tienes. Si no eres fuerte, te eliminan. Ya sabes, comer o ser comido.

— ¿Lo estás diciendo por mí, Lituania? —preguntó un hombre alto que pasaba por ahí.

—… No, Rusia. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —contestó el lituano, sarcástico.

…

—Iré a Rusia—comunicó Alemania—No intentes detenerme.

— ¡Alemania, no te vayas! —pidió Italia.

— ¿Qué parte de "no intentes detenerme" no te ha quedado clara?

—No sé, pero la parte de "Iré a Rusia" no me gusta nada.

—No molestes. De todas formas, te quedarás a cargo. Mandarás a todo el mundo y darás órdenes.

— ¿Y de qué sirve que me quede a cargo, si tú no estás aquí para mandarte? Jo, le quitas la gracia a todo, Alemania.

Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio.

—Tienes miedo de Inglaterra y Francia—dijo finalmente el rubio.

—No.

—No era una pregunta.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Proximamente! Un capítulo súper corto y muy cursi, el fin de Chibitalia :C.

Llegué a los 100 reviews (Se le cae una lagrimita de felicidad). Awww Yeaaaaah! No puedo creerlo :') Ustedes... ¡mil gracias! Eso demuestra lo mucho que les gustó la historia! No saben lo feliz que me hace que se tomen el tiempo de comentar. Wii. Abrazo para todos/as :'3!


	22. Chapter 22

_Chibitalia. _

—Estoy al tanto de la situación—le dijo el joven España a Austria, con voz seria—Esto se ha convertido en un grandísimo problema que nos afectará a todos. Te daré el apoyo que necesites. Aunque… tienes muchísimos enemigos.

—Cállate—refunfuñó el austríaco.

Hungría observó al español negociar con Austria sobre asuntos que concernían a Italia. Por primera vez, estaba realmente preocupada por alguien que no fuera ella.

…

El pequeño Italia dejó su enojo de lado durante un segundo, y miró a los ojos al rubio.

—Hola—murmuró el castaño.

—Italia…—comenzó Sacro Imperio Romano—…a pesar de que siempre me dices cosas y me intentas golpear… yo… tengo que decirte algo.

El italiano le prestó mucha atención, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Perdón por lo que te dije el otro día—confesó el rubio. Italia quedó atónito. Se agarró los bordes del vestido negro, nervioso. No esperaba que el otro le pidiera disculpas—Ya no nos volveremos a ver, así que no te molestaré más.

Italia vio el ejército que marchaba fuera de las puertas de la ciudad. No. Quería que Sacro Imperio Romano se quedara y siguiera molestándolo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Tenemos que irnos—avisaron un par de soldados al rubio. Éste asintió.

—Nos vemos. Cuídate mucho—dijo el germano.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? —Fue lo único que dijo Italia, mientras veía al otro alejarse— ¡Dijiste que no te volvería a ver, y ahora dices "nos vemos"! ¡Decídete de una maldita vez!

Los recuerdos de momentos pasados con Sacro Imperio Romano se mostraron en la mente del italiano. No iba a dejarlo ir así como así.

— ¡Sacro Imperio Romano! —gritó el castaño. El rubio se giró—Esto… ¡te daré esto! —Dijo, sosteniendo la escoba con la cuál tantas veces había intentado golpear al imperio—Llévalo contigo… y nunca me olvides.

El de ojos violetas tomó el regalo entre sus manos.

—Gracias—dijo el rubio.

— ¿Porqué una escoba? —susurró uno de los soldados al otro.

—… Quién sabe—contestó tu compañero.

—Entonces yo también debo darte algo—dijo Sacro Imperio Romano—En tu casa… ¿qué se hace por la persona que uno quiere?

—Un beso—dijo Italia, sin dar rodeos.

—Ya veo.

Sacro Imperio Romano se acercó tímidamente al italiano. Éste se quedó congelado, porque jamás había creído que el otro se lo tomaría en serio.

¿Cómo el rubio no se lo iba a tomar en serio, si siempre lo había querido, desde el año 900, aunque jamás hubiera imaginado que era hombre, y no mujer?

Italia sintió los cálidos labios del otro contra los suyos.

Después de breves instantes, se separaron.

Sacro Imperio Romano sonrió.

—Nos vemos, Italia—dijo—En cuanto acabe la batalla, vendré a verte sin falta.

—Más te vale. Si no, te enfrentarás a mi cuchillo. ¡Te estaré esperando!

_Sacro Imperio Romano perdió la vida después de una muy larga batalla. Chibitalia Fin. _

…

_Extra. _

Sacro Imperio Romano abrazó la escoba. Estaba tan feliz de recordar a Italia.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Capítulo jodidamente sentimentaloide, fue corto, le faltó acción, lo sé. Pero es que ahora ando sensible, me puse a ver Hetaoni por Youtube y me vengo a enterar que la creadora no lo seguirá. Seh, me había enganchado completamente y ahora no sé cómo terminará (Aura depresiva más depresiva que nunca).

Y en el siguiente: _Nananana_, 2P! LIECHTENSTEIN! :D.


	23. Chapter 23

Liechtenstein contempló su reflejo en el espejo una vez más. Arrugó el entrecejo, mientras los ojos marrones reflejaban cierto desprecio. No le gustaba su cabello rubio oscuro. Al tenerlo largo, su hermano prácticamente la obligaba a llevar dos trenzas. Ella no quería usar ese estúpido peinado de niña pequeña. No entendía porque los demás le decían que lucía como una niña. Era toda una mujer. El pelo corto la haría lucir más adulta.

Sin pensarlo mucho, cortó con las tijeras. Los lacios mechones de cabello cayeron al suelo, junto con todo el desorden que tenía en su habitación. Se dijo que luego la ordenaría. Es decir, en los próximos cinco siglos.

Aunque, al llevar el pelo corto, se parecía todavía más a su odioso hermano Suiza.

—Mierda—Fue lo único que dijo.

…

— ¿Liechtenstein? —preguntó Suiza, atónito, al ver a su hermana bajar por la escalera. El chocolate caliente que estaba tomando casi se le caía de la boca.

La rubia había entrado a la habitación, vistiendo ese corsé ajustado que usaba para resaltar sus escasas curvas, una falda demasiado corta para la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, medias largas, y botas militares.

La vestimenta no había sido lo que había sorprendido al suizo. Estaba acostumbrado a que su no tan inocente hermana se vistiera como una… _mujerzuela_.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu cabello? —preguntó el chico.

—Me lo he cortado, _Sherlock_.

— ¡No digas así! ¿Por qué te lo has cortado? —Suiza estaba al borde del llanto, no podía creer que el hermoso cabello rubio y lacio de su hermana haya tenido un destino tan cruel.

—Me veo más adulta. Más yo.

— ¡Pero apenas eres una niña! ¡Hermanita!

— ¡No soy una niña! —gritó la rubia, enojada. El suizo se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—No entiendo por qué quieres crecer tan rápido.

—Porque quiero deshacerme de ti.

…

Los dos hermanos de habla alemana caminaban por las calles de la ciudad suiza. Liechtenstein iba cruzada de brazos, fulminando con la mirada a todo hombre que se atreviera a hacer algo más que mirarla. Sí, le gustaba ser deseada, pero hasta ahí.

Suiza iba observando las flores y los pajaritos. Habían ido a comprarle un listón a la menor, para poder diferenciarla de su hermano mayor.

—Oye, el rosa te quedaría muy lindo, hermanita~

La chica miró con desagrado el listón que su hermano le mostraba. No le agradaba el rosado.

—Prefiero el negro—dijo ella.

—Pero el rosado te quedaría más lindo~

— ¡Te dije que no quiero parecer una niña pequeña!

— ¡Pero lo eres!

— ¡Cállate!

—… Algún día te arrepentirás de querer fingir ser una mujer adulta.

—Que te calles. Y llevaré el negro. Tú pagas.

—El fingir que eres mayor, sólo deja ver lo inmadura que eres en el fondo.

La chica se retiró de la tienda, mientras dejaba el listón negro en la mano de su hermano. Estaba realmente enojada por ese comentario. Suiza suspiró. El propietario de la tienda no iba a dejarlo marchar así como así después del escándalo que su testadura hermana menor había hecho.

…

Alemania miró a Italia nuevamente. No podía sacarse de la cabeza esa duda: ¿Por qué era débil en batalla?

—Hace poco comí una pizza que me cayó mal—se había excusado el italiano—Creo que la preparó el idiota de Inglaterra.

Porque, sus raíces no eran malas. Era el descendiente del Imperio Romano.

Estaban caminando tranquilamente. De pronto, se encontraron con un gran grupo de gente. Un hombre parecía estar dando una charla en el medio de la calle.

—Se ha descubierto que el tomate tiene un componente que hace decrecer los deseos de pelear—decía el hombre—También provoca que el individuo de vuelva muy torpe.

Italia se rió.

—Pero que tonterías dice—comentó el italiano, comiendo un pedazo de pizza con mucha salsa— ¿Sabes qué es eso? _Envidia_. Cuánto daría él por poder disfrutar de una buena comida con abundante tomate…

El alemán se sintió traumado. Italia comía tomate a todas horas. Tomates solos. Tomates rellenos. Ensalada de tomates. Ensalada de cualquier cosa con tomate. Pizza con mucha salsa de tomate. Pasta con salsa hecha de tomate. Igual que su hermano, Romano.

Tomó nota.

…

— ¡Italia! —Gritó Alemania, en medio del entrenamiento— ¡Dame esa salsa de tomate!

— ¡No quiero! —protestó el italiano.

El castaño tenía un frasco con salsa. Había empezado a comerla. El rubio, sabiendo las desventajas del tomate, había intentado quitarle el frasco de las manos. Pero si se trataba de comida, Italia se ponía como una fiera.

— ¡Suelta la salsa, Italia! ¡Es por tu bien!

— ¡Quita tus manos de mi salsa! ¡Fascista!

— ¡Tú también eres fascista! ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Eres un nazi de mierda! ¡Envidioso de mi hermosa comida italiana! ¡Comedor de _wurst_ compulsivo!

Japón los vio de lejos. Suspiró.

—Pelean. Otra vez.

El frasco de salsa había quedado olvidado en el suelo. Pero aún así, las otras dos potencias del Eje se revolcaban en el suelo, cinchándose el pelo y ahorcándose mutuamente.

…

Romano dormía en su cama. Debía dormir las horas de sueños suficientes para que su bello rostro despertara hermoso al día siguiente. El sueño daba mucha ayuda a la hora de poder mantenerse todo el día bellísimo.

Su sueño se vio perturbado por el italiano menor.

—Hermano—dijo Italia, mientras entraba en la cama con su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —el mayor solía ser más cariñoso, pero le sacaba un poco de quicio que interrumpieran sus rituales de belleza. Aunque sólo fuera dormir.

—Hay truenos afuera. Está lloviendo fuerte. Dios debe estar enfadado.

—_Fratello…_—Romano suspiró. El miedo de su hermano seguía siendo el mismo, a pesar de los años—Está bien, duerme conmigo.

—Gracias.

—Supongo que hace tiempo que no dormías con alguien.

— ¿Qué dices? Siempre duermo con Alemania o Japón…

Romano abrió sus ojos como platos. Luego, susurró entre dientes:

—Duermes con… ¿_el poco glamoroso macho patatas_?

—… Sí.

—… Eres una deshonra para esta familia. Fuera de mi cama.

— ¡No seas hijo de puta!

— ¡No te revuelques entre las sábanas con el alemán de mierda!

Italia suspiró. Ya le gustaría revolcarse entre las sábanas con Alemania. El problema era que el rubio parecía tener un sexto sentido que lo hacía golpear al italiano cada vez que intentaba hacer algo que no debía.

—_Fratello_~—pidió Italia, usando su tono de voz de cuando era niño. Sabía que el rubio no se resistiría.

—Está bien—aceptó Romano. Una vez que su hermano estaba dentro de las sábanas, volvió a hablar—Y los truenos son cosa meteorológica, no de Dios.

—Es dios.

—Es el clima.

— ¡Dios!

— ¡Ciencia!

— ¡Eres un ateo ignorante, Romano!

— ¡Eres un religioso crédulo, Veneciano!

Y los hermanos siguieron discutiendo, sin salir de la cama.

Romano sabía que amanecería con unas terribles ojeras.

Y no tenía maquillaje para cubrirlas.

El peor día para su rostro. Gracias a su querido hermanito menor.

…

El teléfono del alemán sonó. Éste se encontraba en su oficina, a pesar de que era muy tarde. Atendió, algo desconfiado.

—_Hallo_.

— ¡Alemania! —Gritó la voz de Italia— ¡Ayúdame! ¡Te necesito! ¡Ya! ¡Encima de la cama, con mi hermano! ¡No aguanto más! ¡Por favor! ¡Ven aquí! ¡No puedo con esto! —Romano gritaba cosas ininteligibles del otro lado de la línea. Italia cortó.

El alemán quedó con el auricular colgado en su oído, a pesar de que sabía que el italiano había cortado.

Estaba asimilando lo que escuchó.

—_Mein gott!_—fue lo único que dijo, antes de salir corriendo a la casa del hermano de Italia.

…

Alemania abrió la puerta de la habitación con un fuerte golpe, sin importarle futuros daños contra el pobre objeto o lo que podría encontrarse ahí.

— ¡Maldito incestuoso, deja en paz a Italia! ¡No pienso hacer un trío con ustedes, italianos pervertidos! —gritó el alemán. Luego, se calló instantáneamente al ver a los otros dos sentados tranquilamente sobre la cama.

—Tú…—comenzó Romano, traumado— ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, subnormal?

—Sólo necesitaba tu opinión sobre si las tormentas son cosa de Dios o de la naturaleza—explicó el menor de los italianos, divertido—Eres un pervertido, Alemania~

—Yo… lo siento—se disculpó el recién llegado, un poco sonrojado.

—Da. Me voy de aquí. Ahora mi bello rostro no sólo tendrá ojeras, sino que también tendré un constante trauma por lo que acabo de escuchar—sollozó Romano, yendo hacia el baño.

—Alemania…—comenzó Italia—…Sobre el trío.

—No pienso hacer un trío contigo y tu hermano.

—No. No quiero compartirte, ni aunque fuera con mi hermano. Además, no soy incestuoso.

—Oh.

—Aunque la idea del trío no me agrade… un dúo entre nosotros dos es una buena opción—finalizó, guiñando un ojo.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Antes que nada, perdón por la personalidad de la chica D: Es que, en los Headcannons que leí, era como mil veces peor. Era como que más... prostituta que no cobra. Por no decir otra palabra. No iba a dejarla como una mujerzuela todavía más, así que le hice unas modificaciones. Espero no les moleste. Pero vamos, nadie se imagina a Liech como una comehombres ninfómana D: . En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado a pesar de todo :3 Y el 2P! Suiza tampoco es tan difícil, sólo bastante más pacífico xD.

En el siguiente capítulo: Las Potencias de Eje seguirán en la maldita isla. Más sobre "Liechtenstein y su maravilloso hermano mayor".


	24. Chapter 24

El cartel de SOS seguía en la arena. Las potencias de Eje ya estaban hartas de esperar. ¿Tal vez la amenaza de "correrá sangre" ahuyentaba a los que iban a rescatarlos?

—Les dije que debíamos poner "Si no nos rescatan pronto, los castraremos" —reprochó Italia.

—Estamos bien de provisiones, hay mucho pescado—dijo Japón—Pero…

—Estoy harto de comer pescado—completó Alemania—Necesito cerveza.

—Es cierto. Yo también me cansé del pescado. Además, si no conseguimos cerveza pronto, Alemania se volverá loco. Más de lo que ya es—dijo el italiano— ¡Tengo _Gyoza_!

—Bien por ti…—comenzó el alemán—Espera… ¿¡Dónde conseguiste eso!?

—No sé qué pretendes con eso, pero son mías, no te daré ninguna.

— ¡Italia!

—Bueno… ¡pero sólo una!

—No, Italia—cortó Japón— ¡Sólo dinos dónde lo conseguiste!

—Oye, que sólo les voy a dar uno a cada uno. Si quieres más, vas y te compras—comunicó el italiano, protegiendo su bolsa de comida.

— ¿Dónde los compraste? —preguntó el asiático.

Minutos después, las tres naciones caminaban en línea recta por el bosque. Bueno, "caminar" era un término relativo. Alemania corría desesperado, gritando "¡Cerveza!". Italia se arrastraba por el suelo del cansancio y el calor. Japón era el único que caminaba como se debía.

Finalmente, se encontraron con un barrio chino.

— ¡La casa de campo de China! —informó el castaño, un poco más animado por haber encontrado ese lugar.

— ¡Bienvenidos a mi casa de campo! —exclamó China, sonriendo. Luego, al ver a los visitantes, su sonrisa se esfumó, dando lugar a una mueca de desagrado—Fuera de aquí.

—… ¿Porqué en un lugar así? —Fue lo único que preguntó Japón.

…

Liechtenstein se miró en uno de los vidrios del supermercado. Al final, Suiza le había entregado el listón negro que ella quería, aunque el mayor parecía algo triste.

Se había visto obligada a acompañar al rubio para comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche. Suiza llevaba el canasto, y ella lo seguía, pero tratando de escabullirse en cualquier descuido. Aunque el suizo estaba bastante atento a los movimientos de su hermana menor. La rubia suspiró. Quería ir por ahí a buscar chicos lindos. Sabía que había un grupo que la había visto al entrar al lugar. Ella les había sonreído. Pero si su hermano no la dejaba irse, tendría que pensar en métodos drásticos. ¿Tal vez tenía que montar una escena? Sí, ese parecía ser su último recurso.

El rubio mayor la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hermanita, ¿qué quieres comer?

Se desesperaba. Odiaba que le dijera "hermanita", a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que ella hacía o decía. Con ese tono de voz algo dolido, pero a su vez reconfortante, que indicaba que él estaba dispuesto a perdonarla en cualquier momento.

—_Fondue_—contestó ella, diciendo lo primero que le había llegado a la cabeza.

—Perfecto, podemos llevar…—pero el suizo se calló de repente.

Liechtenstein asomó la cabeza, tratando de ver qué había silenciado a su hermano.

Era un hombre de cabello negro, y aspecto un poco demoníaco.

— ¿Ah? —dijo el extraño, y luego sonrió espeluznante, mostrando sus dientes afilados.

Suiza lo quedó mirando. Los recuerdos de su niñez llevando a ese tipo en su espalda se colaron en su mente.

Liechtenstein estaba algo más animada. Sabía que se trataba de Austria. El tipo lucía extraño, pero era bastante guapo. Formó una de sus sonrisas más sensuales, y se dispuso a juguetear con su cabello. Luego se acordó que eso era bastante más difícil, dado que se había cortado el cabello. Simplemente siguió sonriendo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella, con un tono de voz suave.

El tipo apenas la miró. Pensó que él caería en sus redes. Pero la miró con cierto desagrado, y volvió a posar la vista en su hermano, como si el suizo fuera mil veces más interesante que ella.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Suiza.

—Déjame pensar… ¿tal vez porque vine a hacer las compras? —contestó el otro.

El rubio inspeccionó las cosas que había elegido esa persona. Eran todas de una calidad altísima.

Como siempre, el falso aristócrata compraba cosas de aristócratas.

Suiza miró de reojo el lugar donde se encontraban los quesos. El había ahorrado lo suficiente como para comprar cualquier cosa que él deseara, sea cuál sea la calidad.

Iba a tomar el queso de calidad alta, cuando su hermana lo sujetó de la muñeca.

—Oye, imbécil—susurró ella, para que Austria no escuchara—Compra el barato. Me pone de los nervios que intentes demostrarle que estás bien sin él.

Suiza miró a su hermana, sorprendido. Ella tomó el queso barato.

—Además—añadió su hermana—Prefiero que gastes el dinero en otras cosas. Algo para mí, por ejemplo.

…

—Bueno, es la hora del almuerzo—les dijo el austríaco—Suiza, comerás conmigo. Yo invito. Y no es una pregunta.

—No, gracias. No voy a dejar a Liechtenstein sola—contestó el rubio.

—Entonces que ella venga también—el de cabello negro no dijo eso de buena gana, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. La chica, antes de que su hermano pudiera decir otra cosa, aceptó la propuesta encantada. Ya le demostraría a ese hombre que ella era mucho más interesante que su hermano. Qué tenía más posibilidades de pasar un buen con ella que con su hermano.

—No quiero—insistió Suiza. No quería comer con Austria. No quería ver ese rostro demoníaco nunca más.

No es que le diera miedo.

Es que le traía demasiados recuerdos.

—Vamos, hermano—insistió Liechtenstein.

—Sí, hazle caso—presionó el austríaco.

El suizo suspiró. No iba a salir con vida si se seguía negando.

…

—Que conste que hago esto para ahorrar, y no porque quiera comer contigo—murmuró Suiza, intentando esconderse de esa mirada escarlata tras el menú.

—Sí… como digas—dijo el austríaco, que no creía ni media palabra.

…

Los dos hombres cortaban su comida en silencio. Liechtenstein observaba con aburrimiento. Al final, no tenía ni una mínima posibilidad con Austria. Además, se había dado cuenta de que era un idiota. Y hasta daba un poquito de miedo. Entendía porque su hermano no quería comer con él en primer lugar.

Nunca creyó que diría eso, pero deseaba estar en su casa, con su hermano, comiendo _fondue_. Aunque quitaría la palabra "con su hermano". Pero mejor eso, que estar con el austríaco.

Tan distraída estaba, que se llevó un poco de vino a los labios (bebida que había conseguido intentando convencer al mozo de que era mayor), y una pequeña gota resbaló por la comisura de su boca. Su hermano mayor se percató de eso.

—Pero que indecente~—canturreó él, mientras la limpiaba con una servilleta, ante la mirada enojada de la chica.

Austria sintió una sensación de _deja vú_. Al igual que Suiza.

_El pequeño rubio limpiándole la boca con una servilleta al austríaco, mientras canturreaba "Pero qué indecente~". _

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente.

…

—Ahí está el demonio podrido—susurró Prusia para sí mismo. Luego, abrió sus ojos carmesí enormemente— ¡Dios, perdóname por decir tal atrocidad! ¡Perdona esa última palabra, pero juro en nombre del Mar Mediterráneo que ese demonio saca lo peor de mí!

Prusia. Albino, cabello plateado, lacio, muy largo, recogido en una coleta. Ojos carmesí, una cicatriz que atraviesa su rostro. Increíblemente pálido. Vestido con ropas de la orden teutónica.

Salió de los arbustos, entrando con cuidado al restaurante donde Austria y los hermanos comían.

— ¡Muere, criatura satánica de las profundidades del infierno! —exclamó el albino, sujetando un rosario negro en su mano, lanzándose encima del austríaco.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda!? —exclamó el "nombrado", antes de que todo el peso del alemán terminara encima suyo.

Liechtenstein y Suiza quedaron viendo a esos dos, revolcarse en el suelo mientras uno gritaba "¡Desaparece, demonio!" y el otro respondía "¡Quítate de encima, fanático religioso!". La primera opinaba que el recién llegado no era su tipo. El otro, estaba algo aliviado de saber que no era el único que consideraba al austríaco un auténtico demonio.

…

—Si pudiera beber cerveza gratis—dijo Alemania—Sería increíble.

—Alemania, yo te invitaré a cerveza—dijo Japón.

— ¿En serio?

—No.

Italia rió.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Apareció Prusia :O Awesomeness versión 2P! everywhere! :3. Jojo~

En el siguiente capítulo: Más sobre Liech y su hermano mayor suizo :3


	25. Chapter 25

Inglaterra caminaba por el camino de tierra de ese bosque, solo. Recordaba lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos.

—_Pero si es Inglaterra—había dicho Francia—Podrías tener amigos si no fueras tan psicópata, ¿sabes? _

No se sentía tranquilo estando en Europa. Sabía que ningún país lo quería allí. Tal vez hubiera alguna excepción, pero no tenía ningún amigo allí.

— ¡Tonto Inglaterra! —Gritó el niño pelirrojo— ¡Por fin viniste por mí!

El inglés miró a su pequeña colonia, el fututo Estados Unidos, correr hacia él sujetando un palo.

—_Hello, My Little boy~_—saludó.

— ¡Inglaterra, Inglaterra, adivina lo que inventé! —exclamó el niño tendiéndole una pequeña pelota.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— ¡Inventé un juego nuevo! ¡Lánzamela! —el inglés le hizo caso y cuando la bola se aproximó a él, el pequeño americano la golpeó fuertemente con el palo. Lo hizo con mucha fuerza. Inglaterra estuvo a punto de aplaudirlo, pero la pelota se estrelló contra su frente. Cayó al suelo, poco consciente a causa del golpe.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó alarmado el pequeño—Bueno, en cierto modo se lo merecía, por no venir a visitarme tan seguido.

Fue hasta dónde estaba el británico, un poco zombi, y comenzó a zarandearlo.

—Despierta, _England_, ya que no vienes nunca, ¡vamos a aprovechar el tiempo juntos!

—Estoy despierto—murmuró él, algo mareado, revolviendo los cabellos rojizos.

—Eso espero. ¡Vuelve a lanzarme la bola!

—…Mejor hagamos otra cosa.

…

—Ah, hacía mucho que no comía algo preparado por ti—comentó el pequeño América, observando el plato de comida que lucía apetecible. Claro, la comida del inglés era deliciosa, excepto porque a veces podía llegar a envenenarla, o echarle droga, o cualquier tipo de sustancia peligrosa para el organismo. No es que podían morir, pero podía quedar con el estómago revuelto durante días.

—Me gustaría estar aquí para hacerte el almuerzo todos los días~—dijo Inglaterra. El estadounidense asintió, y comenzó a comer. Era, simplemente, la comida de los dioses.

Instantes después, el inglés se encontraba vomitando en el baño.

Y Estados Unidos siguió comiendo, alegre de haber intercambiado los platos.

…

Suiza caminaba por los pasillos de su casa. Su hermana lo llamó. Dio media vuelta, para ver a la liechtensteiniana con su ropa de siempre, sosteniendo un paquete entre sus manos. Tenía las mejillas rojas, y el suizo estaba seguro de que no se debía al maquillaje.

—Toma—fue lo único que dijo ella, extendiéndole el paquete bruscamente.

—Esto es…

—Por comprarme el listón. Y bueno, yo te obligué a cenar con el tipo raro. Tómalo como una forma de estar a mano—después de decir eso, subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Suiza observó el regalo. Estaba desprolijamente envuelto, y era blandito.

Más tarde, en su habitación, el rubio se acostó sobre su cama (con una colcha con motivos de cabras) y se dispuso a desenvolver el regalo. Tenía una tarjeta que decía la tienda dónde había sido comprado.

Era un pijama de color rosa. Parecía un poco afeminado, pero lucía increíblemente cómodo.

Bueno, no perdería nada por usarlo. Después de todo, nadie lo vería jamás en pijama, y era una de las pocas cosas que demostraban que su hermana le tenía cariño, muy en el fondo.

…

_El pequeño Suiza llevaba al pequeño Austria en su espalda. El austríaco era un poco pesado para él, pero el suizo tenía que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder rescatar a aquél que, a pesar de todo, consideraba su amigo. El de cabello negro prácticamente se había echado a dormir sobre la espalda del rubio, con una sonrisa en la cara. _

—_De nuevo te derrotó Hungría—murmuró el suizo—Ay, Austria, eres todo un caso~_

—_Hago lo que puedo. _

—_Eres más fuerte que eso. _

—_Tal vez. _

—_Entonces demuéstralo. ¡Me comienza a doler la espalda! Siempre soy yo el que tiene que cargarte… _

—_Bueno, me gusta que me lleves en tu espalda. _

—_Pero… es demasiado… ¿cuántas veces van? —dijo Suiza, que se había ruborizado. _

—_Creo que cincuenta y un veces. _

—_Cincuenta y dos. _

_Se hizo un silencio. _

—_Es extraño—dijo el austríaco. _

—_Tú eres extraño. _

—_A pesar de que fui creado para pelear, siempre pierdo en las batallas. _

—_Tal vez pelear no sea lo tuyo. _

—_Pero me crearon para eso. _

—_Las cosas no siempre terminan siendo lo mismo que al principio. _

—_Eso que dices es interesante… _

—_Bueno… _

—_Entonces, se podría decir que al principio tú y yo somos amigos, pero luego podemos ser algo, más, ¿no?_

_Suiza casi dejó caer a Austria al escuchar eso. _

—_No digas esas cosas—dijo el rubio, sonrojado. _

—_Me refería a que podíamos pasar de ser amigos a súper mejores amigos. No sé en que pensaste. _

_El silencio volvió a reinar. _

—_La próxima vez te vuelves solo—fue lo único que dijo el suizo. _

—_Siempre dices lo mismo. _

La nación suiza abrió los ojos. No entendía porque, de todas las cosas, había soñado con _ese_ recuerdo. Su subconsciente empezaba a jugarle bromas pesadas. No quería pensar en el austríaco, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Intentó formar una de sus sonrisas de siempre, pero le era un poco difícil.

Y hablando de sonreír. Cada vez le parecía que Austria sonreía menos.

Excepto cuando lo miraba a él.

Suiza sabía que siempre lo hacía sonreír.

…

Liechtenstein miró a su hermano de arriba abajo. No pensó que andaría desayunando con el pijama que le había regalado.

El suizo ni se inmutó de la mirada castaña de su hermana sobre él. Tomaba su chocolate caliente, mientras pensaba en las cosas del pasado.

Austria y él siempre tuvieron una relación cooperativa. Eran buenos amigos. Y entonces, todo se acabó luego del cambio de superiores que sufrió el austríaco. Esos hombres comenzaron a tratar al suizo como territorio austríaco. A Suiza no le había gustado eso, y la larga relación comenzó a quebrarse poco a poco.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. La rubia fue a abrir, y saludó al recién llegado con una sonrisa seductora. Suiza levantó la mirada. Era Alemania.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—dijo el alemán.

—De acuerdo—dijo el suizo, poniéndose de pie.

—Suiza…

— ¿Sí?

—Bonito pijama—comentó Alemania, ahogando una risa.

…

Liechtenstein terminó de escribir la carta para uno de sus tantos pretendientes. Miró a su hermano, que se encontraba sentado en un banco, observando un lago. Suspiró. Desde la charla con el austríaco, el suizo había estado completamente abstraído en sí mismo. Ya no iba por la calle silbando y tarareando canciones, o paseando por la montaña mientras comía chocolate y buscaba Edelweisses. Tal vez la época de Guerra tampoco se prestaba demasiado para ir por ahí cantando. A pesar de que su hermano Suiza era territorio neutral, sabía que estaba aunque sea un poco envuelto en la Guerra.

La chica fue a tomar asiento junto a su hermano.

—Si te sigues esforzando así, me desmayaré—amenazó ella, y luego tomó la mano de su hermano entre la suya. No era normal que ella hiciera eso, pero comenzaba a hartarle la situación. Los dos tenían las personalidades un poco revueltas en esa época.

Suiza sonrió levemente. Tal vez su hermana escarmentaría y dejaría de querer tirar su niñez de lado.

Pero la forma en la cual ella agarró su mano, le recordó demasiado a cierto austríaco.

_Austria y él, de niños, sentados sobre un banco, con sus manos unidas. _

—_Gracias por ser mi amigo—había dicho el austríaco. El rubio simplemente sonrió. _

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Y Liechtenstein bufó. Estaba segura de que el austríaco estaba otra vez en la mente de su hermano.

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que recordar a ese tipo?! —exclamó Suiza, pataleando y golpeando un inocente árbol.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Próximamente: La Silla maldita de Busby ataca. ¡Témanle! _A menos que sean rusos, KolKolKol~_


	26. Chapter 26

_Notas de Inglaterra I_

—Es una preciosidad, ¿a que sí? —Dijo Estados Unidos— ¿Quién es mi único avión favorito de la fuerza aérea estadounidense? Tú lo eres, tú lo eres—canturreó, dándole unos golpecitos amistosos al aeroplano. Era de tamaño medio, y parecía un _tiburón sacado de película de terror extremadamente violenta y basada en buceadores que aparentaban haber perdido sus vidas filmándola. _Así lo definiría el inglés.

—Es muy original, _sweetie_—comentó Inglaterra— ¿Pero por qué me lo muestras a mí?

—Ah, eso. Es que fue construida para destruirte—El rubio lo miró, con los ojos celestes abiertos como platos—Será una masacre bastante artística, con un diseño tan hermoso—y volvió a elogiar al avión.

—… ¿Por qué a mí? —sollozó el inglés.

…

—La Silla de _Busby_. Existe el rumor de que las personas que se sientan demasiado tiempo en ella, se vuelven locas—le explicó Inglaterra a su amigo Rusia.

— ¿Eso significa que tú tomaste asiento ahí? —comentó el ruso.

—Es una silla maldita.

—Inglaterra, amigo, conozco videos de gatitos tiernos que dan más miedo que eso.

—Pero… ¡mandó a 61 personas al infierno!

—… ¿Nada más?

…

_Notas de Inglaterra II_

—Hoy en la junta de los aliados cambiaré la silla de Estados Unidos por la silla de _Busby_—murmuró el inglés para sí mismo, sosteniendo con cuidado la dichosa silla.

Una vez su misión estuvo completa, se sentó a observar.

—_Privet_, Inglaterra—saludó Rusia, tomando asiento en la silla.

— ¡Rusia!

— ¿Qué?

—Te has sentado en la silla de _Busby_.

—Oh, no. Siento que mi alma comienza a salir de mi cuerpo…

— ¡Rusia!

—Era sarcasmo, no te alteres—y luego de decir esto, la silla se rompió en pedazos.

— ¡Eres un demonio!

—… Pues, tus conclusiones son raras. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio pensaría que simplemente estoy gordo.

— ¡Rusia!

—… Comienza a asustarme tu nueva manía de exclamar mi nombre así.

…

_La silla de Busby. Cuentan los rumores que, quien se sienta en ella, enloquece. Pero… parece no funcionar con Rusia. _

…

_Notas de Inglaterra III_

Inglaterra planeó el hacer beber a Estados Unidos hasta que esté lo suficientemente ebrio para sacarle información.

—Esto es raro. ¿Tú, invitándome a beber? —preguntó el estadounidense, incrédulo—Bueno, si tú pagas, no tengo problema.

—Bueno, debería pasar un poco de tiempo con _My Dear America~_

—Eh… sí… cómo tú digas—comentó el otro, y bebió el vaso de whisky de un solo trago.

Unas horas después…

Un despeinado Inglaterra apoyó la frente contra la barra del bar. Apenas podía sostener el vaso de whisky. Con su otra mano, estaba tironeando la chaqueta del americano.

—Vas a estirármela—se quejó el pelirrojo, aunque estaba algo divertido por el estado de su ex tutor.

—Tú… idiota… Lafayette.

—Vaya, insultándome. Eso es nuevo.

—Ejército de campesinos…

—Sigue, me entretienes.

—Mocoso malagradecido. ¡Tú eres lo que eres gracias a mí!

—Tu voz es graciosa cuando te embriagas.

— ¡Deja de ser tan engreído! ¡Vegetariano anticomunista y racista!

—Nunca había sido tan divertido pasar tiempo contigo~

—Todos sabemos que te salvé porque me daba lástima que estuvieras bajo en control de Francia…

La sonrisa de Estados Unidos se borró. Eso le había dolido un poco.

—Cállate—gruñó el norteamericano.

—Y luego que pensé que Francia me amaría~

—Y ahora vienen los dramas amorosos…—suspiró el estadounidense.

— ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Estados Unidos! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

—… A alguien se le ha rayado el disco.

…

—_My Little Boy!_ —Lloriqueó el inglés, al otro día— ¡Lamento las cosas horribles que te dije! ¡Perdóname!

—Seguirás viniendo a molestar te perdone o no, así que no encuentro el verdadero propósito de pedir disculpas…—dijo el estadounidense.

—Dejaré la bebida

—Jo, pero bebido es la única ocasión en la que eres aunque sea un poquito divertido.

—No volveré a tomar más…

—Eso dijiste la última vez.

— ¡Debí haber dicho tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento!

—…Debí haber llevado mi cámara. Cosa de la que me arrepiento.

…

Los países del Eje eran iluminados por la fogata. Alemania y Japón observaban el fuego en silencio, mientras Italia dormía, soñando con comida y cierto alemán.

De repente, las dos naciones que se encontraban despiertas se pusieron de pie.

—Parece que ya están aquí—comunicó el alemán.

—No me digas…—comentó el japonés, sarcástico.

— ¿Otra vez? Jo, ¿dónde puedo conseguirles una vida? —se quejó el italiano.

El rubio sacó su pistola. El de cabello negro sacó su espada. Y el castaño empezó a ondear una bandera blanca, mientras escondía su fiel cuchillo tras la espalda.

La risa de Estados Unidos resonó en la isla.

—Yo, el héroe…—comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por Rusia.

—Pues, que pedazo de héroe estás hecho…

—…daré las órdenes—finalizó el pelirrojo, para luego golpear al ruso en la cabeza— ¡Ve, China!

— ¿Porqué siempre yo? —se quejó el chino, saltando del acantilado y dispuesto a atacar a sus enemigos.

Japón y Alemania cayeron rendidos al instante. Italia se tensó, mientras agitaba su bandera blanca más rápido que nunca.

De pronto, una corriente de aire gélido los rodeó a todos. Miraron hacia el mar. Allí estaba Inglaterra, rodeado de un aura maligna, con la silla de Busby (completamente remendad y con cinta adhesiva) a su lado.

—Italia, si te sientas en esta silla, estarás salvado~—dijo el inglés, intentando convencer a la potencia enemiga.

—Se va a salvar tu puta madre. Estoy harto de estar de pie—se quejó Rusia, tomando asiento en la silla.

— ¡Rusia! —exclamó el inglés, enojado.

—Otra vez la manía de exclamar mi nombre…

Y la silla se rompió en pedazos. Otra vez.

_La silla de Busby, remendada como nunca antes, es el arma definitiva de Inglaterra. Siempre y cuando el sarcástico ruso no se siente en ella._

**Continuará~**

* * *

Próximamente: Los Aliados secuestrarán el "diario militar" de Alemania~

Debo agradecer enormemente por los reviews :D No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace entrar a mi bandeja de entrada y ver un mensaje de que dice "New Review". En serio, graaaaaaaaaacias a todos! Además, adoro leerlos, siempre me sacan una sonrisa (:


	27. Chapter 27

—Escuchen—dijo Estados Unidos.

— ¿No hay otra opción? ¿En serio debo escucharte a ti?—preguntó Rusia. El americano lo fulminó con la mirada— ¿Qué? Uno nunca pierde la esperanza…

— ¡Conseguí algo increíble!

—Lo increíble es que hayas conseguido algo.

—Cállate, bastardo comunista. He conseguido un diario militar disfrazado de cuaderno, perteneciente a Alemania.

—Pues yo creo que es más un diario íntimo disfrazado de diario militar, pero tú mandas—comentó China.

—Bien hecho, _love!_ —lo felicitó Inglaterra.

—Genial. Con esto podremos obtener información de ellos—dijo Francia, un poco más animado.

—O cotilleos—volvió a comentar China—sigo pensando que eso es un diario íntimo.

— ¡A husmear en la vida de los demás! —exclamó Rusia con sarcasmo.

_Día X del mes O._

— ¡Qué fea letra que tiene, por amor a todo lo bueno! —exclamó Inglaterra, horrorizado.

—…Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser un auténtico diario íntimo—volvió a decir el chino.

_Italia dijo que cocinaría para mí._

—Alemania—había dicho Italia—Para festejar que nos hicimos amigos…

—Tú siempre tienes una excusa para festejar… —interrumpió el alemán.

—Voy a cocinar algo. Así que, voy a usar tu cocina.

—Está bien, puedes usarla.

—No la estaba pidiendo.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no ensucies nada.

— ¿Cómo quieres que cocine sin ensuciar? Es como besarse en la boca sin que las bocas se toquen. Mira que a veces dices estupideces, Alemania~

Y el italiano se puso a cocinar.

Italia utilizaba un palote de amasar sobre la masa que había hecho. Alemania comenzó a limpiar las partículas de harina que habían quedado sobre la mesa.

Italia revolvía la mezcla, dentro de una olla que había puesto a fuego lento. Alemania limpió los escasos restos de masa que habían quedado sobre la mesada.

Italia rayó queso sobre la pasta. Alemania limpió frenéticamente… aunque todo estaba limpio.

—Tú…—dijo el italiano, observándolo preocupado—Tienes cierto trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo, ¿no?

—…No sé de que hablas—contestó el rubio mientras seguía limpiando.

…

_Día X del mes O. _

_Hoy, mientras yo estaba fuera, Italia fue atacado por Inglaterra y Francia. _

— ¡Déjame, inglés loco! —gritaba Italia, mientras el aludido le daba golpecitos en la cabeza.

—Cómete uno de mis cupcakes~—decía el británico.

— ¡No quiero!

—Entonces… ¡muere!

— ¡Oye! —Interrumpió Alemania— ¡No mates a Italia en mi ausencia!

El inglés salió huyendo, mientras era perseguido por el alemán.

—Lo siento, Italia—se disculpó Francia—Pero esto es la Guerra.

— ¿Francia? —Preguntó Italia— ¡Deja de golpearme! ¡Francia! ¡Duele mucho!

— ¡Idiota del vino! —Gritó Alemania— ¡No te escapes! —el francés había salido corriendo. El italiano seguía sobándose los golpes que las dos potencias Aliadas le habían dado.

Un chico rubio comenzó a golpear a Italia con un palo.

— ¿Bulgaria? ¡Pero si tú eres del Eje! —dijo el alemán.

—Ah, es que al ver su cara, me dieron ganas de golpearlo. ¿Te unes? —explicó el recién llegado.

—Me encantaría decir que sí, pero creo que Inglaterra y Francia volverán pronto.

—Alemania, siempre tan bueno conmigo~—comentó Italia, mientras el búlgaro se iba—Un segundo. ¿Cómo que "Me encantaría decir que sí"? ¡Eres cruel! ¡Me quieres golpear! ¡Maldito!

…

_Día X del mes O__. _

_Hoy, Italia hizo un esfuerzo voluntario y fue a atacar Egipto. _

—Alemania está ganando y yo no logro hacer nada—murmuró el italiano—Debería ir a África…

Y por eso Italia terminó en Egipto.

—Oye, Egipto~—lo llamó el italiano. El nombrado se dio media vuelta, mientras su ropa con bordes dorados y la cantidad excesiva de joyas de oro que usaba, deslumbraban al castaño— ¡Jo, brillas demasiado!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el egipcio.

—Ah, he venido a atacarte. Nada personal.

—Oh, eso—y luego comenzó a pegarle al italiano con su bastón de oro.

— ¡Suelta eso! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!

El teléfono de Alemania sonó. Éste, atendió, con una posible sospecha acerca del posible remitente.

Y a fin de cuentas, tuvo que ir a rescatarlo.

…

_También después de eso, cada vez que Italia mete la pata, tuve que utilizar mis habilidades para ir de Este a Oeste. _

_Pero, ya estoy al límite. _

_Ese idiota pone a hervir pasta en el desierto. Pierde ante las tentaciones. Ante todas. ¡Es demasiado débil! ¡Y me pone nervioso con sus malditas indirectas! _

_Y soy yo el que tiene que pagar por sus errores. _

—Rayos, ya no puedo apaciguar esta ira—se quejó el rubio, tomando el teléfono entre sus manos— ¡Llamaré a alguien para desahogarme!

El dedo le tembló sobre el teléfono.

_Pero mi único amigo es Italia. _

_Y no entiendo lo que Japón está pensando. _

_En verdad… ¿a quién debería llamar por teléfono? _

…

Los Aliados observaron el cuaderno, sorprendidos.

—Bueno… —comenzó Estados Unidos— ¿Conclusiones?

—Italia y Alemania son… ¿amigos? —preguntó el francés, aún sin creerlo.

—Egipto tiene ropa _cool_—comentó Inglaterra.

—… Alemania tiene OCD—dijo el ruso.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó el estadounidense— ¿China?

—Les dije que esto era un diario íntimo—finalizó el asiático.

…

_Día X del mes O__. _

_Italia se atrevió a faltar de nuevo al entrenamiento. _

—Últimamente, Alemania se está esforzando demasiado—murmuró el italiano—Empieza a asustarme. Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando comienzas a conocer a alguien más a fondo…

Un maullido interrumpió sus murmullos.

—Oh, un gatito~—comentó para sí mismo. Después de mirar a ambos lados, vigilando que nadie conocido lo viera, fue corriendo a abrazar al pequeño animal— ¡Pero qué lindo eres!

El pequeño gato de color marrón se acomodó en sus brazos.

—Un momento. Si vives aquí, eres un gato alemán. Ay, ojalá el Alemania que yo conozca se deje abrazar así de fácil~

Comenzó a rodar en el suelo con el animal en sus brazos.

—Qué lindo gatito~—suspiró—Ojalá Alemania fuera así de lindo y tierno.

—Nunca llegaré a ser así. Ni muerto—dijo el alemán, con voz sombría, detrás del italiano.

El grito del castaño resonó por la ciudad.

**Continuará~**

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo: Una Navidad un poco atrasada, pero Navidad de todas formas. Y recuerden, Navidad en Hetalia es igual a Aparición de Finlandia. Esperen a nuestro finlandés con ansias :D.


	28. Chapter 28

Los países del eje se encontraban reunidos en torno a la fogata. Alemania y Japón observaban el fuego. Italia dormía, mientras balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles, aunque el alemán hubiera jurado escuchar su nombre un par de veces.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamó Italia, incorporándose súbitamente. Los otros dos se sobresaltaron— ¡Hagamos eso!

Alemania se ruborizó, malpensando.

— ¿Eso? —Preguntó Japón, extrañado— ¿De qué se trata?

…

— ¡Lo hice! —exclamó el italiano, feliz. Frente a él, había un montón de palos mal cortados. Trataban de imitar a un pino. Y tenía una estrellita dorada colgando.

—Es el peor árbol de navidad que he visto en mi vida—confesó Alemania.

—Oh, lo dices porque te mueres de envidia~

—Lo digo porque da lástima.

— ¡No entiendes el sentido del arte!

— ¿Se supone que eso es arte?

— ¡Japón! ¡Alemania vuelve a cerrar su mente con respecto a mis formas de arte!

—Qué poca tolerancia tienes, Alemania—reprochó el japonés, mientras lo golpeaba con un abanico. Luego acomodó la cruz que había hecho. No acostumbraba a festejar esas festividades occidentales, al menos no de forma religiosa.

—Hagamos la cuenta regresiva~—dijo el italiano, emocionado.

—Eso es de estúpidos. No haré nada—comunicó el alemán, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Japón! ¡Alemania le ha dicho "estúpidos" a casi toda la población mundial!

—Eso es muy maleducado de tu parte, Alemania—lo reprendió el asiático, volviendo a golpearlo con un abanico.

— ¿Porqué me golpeas, si ni siquiera estás de acuerdo con lo que él dice? —se quejó el rubio.

—Porque es divertido—admitió el japonés.

Mientras Italia se quejaba, los otros dos giraron la cabeza, alarmados.

—Ya me tienen hasta los…—refunfuñó Alemania, sacando una pistola.

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo—comunicó Japón, desenfundando su espada.

— ¿¡Pero ni siquiera descansarán en Navidad!? —exclamó Italia, mientras sacaba su bandera blanca. Detrás de él, escondía pan dulce.

Pan dulce. Con frutas. Pan dulce con frutas… _inglés_.

El arma navideña definitiva.

Estados Unidos rió estruendosamente, con un gorro de Santa Claus en su cabeza.

— ¡Ve, China! —ordenó. El asiático, suspiró. Se había acostumbrado a eso. Bajó del acantilado sin muchas ganas, y acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con Alemania y Japón. Se volvió hacia el italiano. Éste comenzó a agitar la bandera blanca, dispuesto a tirar el pan dulce en cuanto el chino bajara la guardia.

Estados Unidos y el resto de los Aliados se acercaron peligrosamente a ellos.

— ¡Atrápenlos a todos! —Ordenó el americano—Esta vez no veremos romanos a causa de la droga, ni tampoco nos interrumpirá Inglaterra con sus sillas de mala calidad.

La sombra de un trineo se proyectó en la luna.

— ¡¿Es una puta broma?! —Exclamó el norteamericano, furioso— ¿El gordo vestido de rojo existe? Oh, dios, ¡Los comerciales de _Coca-Cola_ tenían razón!

Las otras naciones quedaron viendo el trineo y los renos. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

—Feliz Navidad, ¡imbéciles! —gritó alguien, desde el trineo.

—Santa Claus tiene un vocabulario distinto al que me había imaginado—comentó Japón.

— ¿Eres Santa Claus? —preguntó Inglaterra, ilusionado.

—…Soy Finlandia—contestó el extraño. Rusia frunció el ceño. Odiaba a ese chico.

Finlandia. Cabello rubio, lacio y corto. Ojos violetas muy oscuros, decorados por gruesas pestañas negras. Delgado, de piel bastante blanca. Varios tatuajes decorándole el cuerpo.

—…No era el Santa Claus que me imaginaba—murmuró Japón.

—Tienes razón. _He rocks a lot_~—dijo el estadounidense, feliz.

—Púdrete—gritó el finlandés.

— ¿Lo ven? Es un genio.

Italia saludó al nórdico.

— ¡Me alegra que hayas venido! —gritó el italiano.

Finlandia suspiró. Su jefe prácticamente lo había obligado a subirse a ese trineo y repartir los regalos a las naciones. Después de todo, Santa Claus vivía en el Polo Norte, y él estaba allí. "Ninguno de los otros nórdicos puede realizar este trabajo" había ducho su jefe "Y sé simpático".

Eso último era lo más difícil.

—Feliz Navidad, Italia—dijo, tratando de no sonar demasiado falso. No es que no le deseara feliz navidad… bueno, sí, era eso— ¡Te traje lo que estabas deseando!

— ¡Yo también quiero regalos! —protestó el inglés.

—Traje para todos—contestó Finlandia, sacando algunos regalos de su bolsa, los cuales cayeron mágicamente en las manos de cada nación—Magia Navideña~

—Sí~—dijo Inglaterra feliz— ¡Por fin tengo mi regalo! —lo abrió—Dulces~

—Oh, dios, ¿porqué? —Se quejó el francés—cuando come azúcar, se vuelve insoportable—el galo abrió su regalo, viendo que era un perfume. Arrugó la nariz— ¿Acaso insinúas que huelo mal?

—Histérico—le dijo el estadounidense, feliz con su bola de béisbol edición limitada.

— ¡Gracias por venir, Finlandia! —agradeció el italiano, después de ver un plato de pasta. Japón tenía sushi. Ambos estaban a punto de hacer una danza de la victoria.

—Bueno… con esos adornos navideños…—comenzó el otro.

— ¿Te dieron ganas de venir? —sugirió Italia.

—… Me dio lástima—confesó el nórdico vestido de Santa Claus, antes de irse.

—Como dije antes, es un genio—comentó Estados Unidos, mientras golpeaba al inglés con su nuevo juguete. El rubio estaba demasiado contento con sus pasteles como para prestarle atención.

China observaba su juguete con un tic en la ceja. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido que podrían gustarle los peluches de gatos rosados gigantes?

Aunque… en el fondo, le daban un poquito de ternura.

Rusia miró con asco la botella de vodka.

—Ese tipo—murmuró el ruso, con un aura asesina alrededor—Sabe que odio el vodka.

Alemania bajó la vista hasta su regalo. La caja estaba llena de pequeños cuadernos que decían "Libros eróticos".

No podía quejarse.

De repente, comenzó a nevar.

— ¿Nieve? —Preguntó atónito Francia— ¡Pero si estamos en una isla del sur!

—Así que estamos en una isla del sur… es un avance. Al menos sabemos en qué hemisferio nos encontramos—comentó Alemania, que junto con las potencias de Eje, no tenían idea de dónde estaban varados.

—Odio la nieve—dijo el ruso, rodeándose con sus brazos—Me persigue siempre. Creo que estoy maldito.

—Es por sentarte en mi silla—dijo el inglés, comiendo un caramelo.

—Supongo que… podemos pasar todos juntos sin pelearnos—sugirió el estadounidense.

—Lo que dices es mentira. Tú lo que quieres es quedarte con nuestra fogata porque tienes frío—le dijo el italiano.

—…Mierda—maldijo el americano, al ser descubierto.

…

—Regalo de Finlandia~—canturreó el austríaco, luego de que el finlandés parara en su casa a tomar algo y dejarle un regalo—Veamos que es.

Lo abrió.

— ¿¡Carbón!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!? ¡Exijo poder realizar el cambio! ¿Es porque soy demasiado sexy, verdad? ¡Envidiosos! ¡Envidiosos de mi maravillosa persona!

— ¡Cállate, demonio satánico! —gritó su vecino Prusia.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Próximamente: ¡Nuevos personajes! ¡The baltic trío!


	29. Chapter 29

_Cierto día de cierto mes, sobrevolando la frontera de Rusia. _

—Entonces… —comenzó Rusia—uno de nosotros tiene que saltar del avión y atacar, ¿no es así?

China asintió.

Hicieron un minuto de silencio. Luego, dijeron al unísono:

—Yo no.

— ¡Ve tú! ¡Eres más liviano, será mejor con el paracaídas! —dijo Rusia.

—Me volaría con el viento. En serio, ve tú, estás más familiarizado con la nieve—insistió China.

—No, ve tú.

—No, irás tú.

—Tú.

—Tú.

—Yo no iré.

—Pues, yo tampoco.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

—Mira…—comenzó el chino—si tú no vas, tomaré medidas drásticas.

— ¿Medidas _drá_…? ¡Espera! —gritó el ruso, mientras el otro lo arrastraba hacia la puerta del avión.

— ¡Pesas demasiado! —se quejó el asiático.

—Pues yo creo que tienes una fuerza increíble.

—Oh, es muy tierno de tu parte. Y me da asco que sea tierno—después de decir eso, el más bajo intentó empujar al ruso.

— ¡Espera! ¡No tengo paracaídas! —se quejó el euroasiático.

—Pero la nieve es suave, no tendrás problemas.

— ¿Y tú que sabes sobre nieve? La nieve es una traicionera hija de pu…

— ¡Suerte, Rusia! —gritó China, empujando finalmente al ruso del avión.

Unos segundos después, se escuchó una voz que se perdía en la lejanía.

—_Morirás, Chinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

…

—Qué imbéciles—murmuró Francia, mirando el periódico—No puedo creer que el estúpido de Rusia haya saltado sin paracaídas de un avión. Ahora tiene los huesos rotos. Se lo merece, pero nos retrasará a la hora de atacar a Alemania. No sé porque, pero aquí hay chino encerrado.

—Sospechar de China está mal, _my love_~—dijo Inglaterra, mientras bordaba—Por cierto, recuérdame que haces en mi casa.

—Sólo vine a molestarte.

—Pero no me molestas.

—Entonces, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

— ¡No te vayas! ¡Quiero que me des amor!

…

—Ya llegué—comunicó Rusia de mal humor.

—Bienvenido, Rusia—dijo Lituania. A su lado, Letonia suspiró con pesadez. No soportaba mucho al ruso. El lituano intentó sacar tema de conversación— ¿Hoy tenías una reunión, no? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estuvieron todos? ¿También Estados Unidos?

El letón casi golpeó a su "hermano mayor" por mencionar el americano.

Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear a Rusia.

— ¡Lituania! —Exclamó Estonia, al ver el estado del ruso— ¿Otra vez mencionaste al _innombrable_?

— ¿Quién? ¿Estados Unidos?

Los otros dos bálticos se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano.

—…Prepárate para ser asesinado—dijo el ruso, casi echando fuego por la boca.

—Bueno, está la comida~—interrumpió Estonia, intentando evitar una catástrofe soviética. Pero Rusia hizo caso omiso.

Letonia se interpuso entre su hermano y el ruso.

—Oye, Rusia, me alegra que llegaras bien—dijo el letón.

— ¿Crees que nací ayer? —dijo el aludido—Mientes, y todos lo saben.

—Bueno, sí, me jode que llegaras bien.

—Así me gusta. Sin falsedades.

—Iré a preparar té—avisó el estonio, intentando escapar de ahí.

…

— ¿Um? ¿Dónde está la ropa que dejé colgada aquí? —preguntó Rusia, observando el perchero vacío.

— ¿Ese abrigo antiguo y poco agraciado? Lo mandé a un museo—contó Letonia.

—… Podrías haber sido más sutil y decir "Ropa con alto valor histórico".

…

—No sé como haces para vestir ese tipo de ropas—comentó Letonia.

—Es importante. La gente deja de lado las vestimentas tradicionales, y alguien debe evitar que se pierdan esas costumbres—explicó Rusia.

—…Te da flojera ir de compras, ¿no?

—Exacto.

Se hizo un rato de silencio.

—Dime, ¿porqué eres tan pequeño, Letonia? —le preguntó Rusia.

—Estoy bastante bien. Lo que sucede es que tú eres un mastodonte en cuanto a la altura.

…

—Letonia, ¿por qué no le caes mal a Rusia? Es decir, le caes mejor tú que nosotros—preguntó Lituania.

El letón, rubio de cabello muy largo y despeinado, un poco más alto que Lituania, con ojos de color negro, observó al lituano.

—No tengo idea—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—Pero estoy harto de vivir así. A veces preferiría depender de Alemania.

—No sé. Personalmente, no lo soporto mucho…

— ¿Porqué mejor no se quedan al margen de eso? Algún día las cosas se solucionarán—dijo Estonia, apareciendo con su taza de té.

La representación de Estonia tenía cabello muy claro, y ojos celestes. Bueno, el término apropiado sería "Ojo", ya que el izquierdo era un ojo de cristal, cortesía del pasado del estonio. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz ahí y una más grande en su mejilla. Usaba lentes.

—Claro. Relajémonos en un sillón con una taza de café, que Rusia no está al acecho—dijo sarcásticamente Lituania—Mejor pensemos en la cena de hoy. Quiero _Cepelinai_.

—Es una buena idea, pero sería mejor _Putra_—dijo Letonia, sonriendo.

—Hagan lo que quieras, de todas formas, yo comeré _Pirukas_.

Los países bálticos no se parecían en mucho. Y eso sólo era una de sus tantas diferencias.

…

—_Sweetie_~—Inglaterra estaba llamando a Estados Unidos—Dentro de las provisiones que llegaron hay helado.

—Como si me lo vayas a dar. Te devoras el helado más rápido que Alemania bebiendo cerveza—dijo el estadounidense, amargado.

—Esta vez no—dijo el inglés, negando con la cabeza—Es de menta. No me gusta el color verde que tiene este helado. El verde es un color demasiado aburrido~

—Tú y tus manías… en fin, más para mí—el americano estaba feliz. Fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el inglés, pero se topó con una cáscara de banana.

Rusia había estado comiendo banana. Rusia y sus planes malévolos para hacer tropezar americanos desesperados por helado.

Resbaló, y cayó al suelo de cara.

…

—_Honey_, ¿cómo hiciste para caer de cara y lastimarte la pierna? —preguntó el inglés, confundido.

—Aliens.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Esta última frase está completamente basada en el meme que dice "Aliens" LOL. Perdón si no les han gustado mucho los bálticos. Me resultan un poquito difíciles de escribir. Pero intentaré hacerlo cada vez mejor òwó.

En el capítulo siguiente: Capítulo dedicado a la alianza anglo-japonesa. Ojalá les guste~


	30. Chapter 30

_Año 1902. La alianza Anglo-Japonesa se concreta. _

—Así que éste es el _Monte Fuji_…—comentó Inglaterra. Se encontraba en Japón, dando un paseo con el representante de dicho país—Es más grande de lo que creí.

—Eso es sólo una montaña—dijo su acompañante. El inglés quedó sorprendido.

—Es tan grande~

— ¡No hagas esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar!

—Pero… no dije nada malo.

—…Creo que me afecta pasar demasiado tiempo con Italia y sus indirectas.

…

—Japón, ¡ese tipo me quiere matar! ¡Acaba de apuntarme con una flecha directo a la sien! —exclamó el inglés, mirando hacia la montaña.

— ¿Eh? Pero… esa es la "_Silla de descanso de Tengu_" —dijo el japonés.

—Oh, Tengu suena como un nombre simpático.

—Si eso te suena simpático, despídete de tu vida. Tengu era un monstruo.

— ¿Tan malo era?

—Tranquilo, no tan malo como tú.

—Eso no me consuela, _snif_~

—Bueno… es un dios de la montaña, si te sirve de consuelo.

— ¿Consuelo? Ahora me entero que los dioses me odian, y yo ni siquiera los conozco del todo.

—Suerte.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Está sosteniendo una roca gigante y me la lanzará directo a mí!

—… ¿Cuánto opio has consumido antes de venir?

…

Inglaterra abrió los ojos, sorprendido. El japonés se percató de esa acción, aunque intentó no sobresaltarse pese al escalofrío que le generaban los ojos celestes saltones del otro.

—Oye, Japón—lo llamó el inglés, que ya había terminado de comer. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa—Desde hace rato, esa niña está haciendo mucho alboroto. ¿Dónde están sus padres?

— ¿Qué dices? Aquí no hay ninguna niña.

—Sí, la hay. Y suelo tener paciencia con los niños, pero no con las niñas. Me está hartando demasiado.

—…Vivo solo.

El asiático sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. No le gustaba la idea de seres imperceptibles para él cerca de su casa.

Aún así…

—Deja de tomarme el pelo—finalizó Japón, molesto y un poco extrañado. Inglaterra parecía ir en serio.

…

—Oye, ¿quieres darte un baño? —le preguntó el anfitrión.

—Lo siento, pero el único con el que podría tomar una ducha a solas sería con Francia… por el momento.

—No, me refería a si quieres ir a los baños termales que tengo afuera. Tú solo. Yo me quedaré limpiando.

—Oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte~

—No te acostumbres, es que hoy simplemente estoy de buen humor.

…

—Desde hace un rato, la actitud de Japón es extraña—murmuró para sí mismo Inglaterra, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa—supongo que es la diferencia cultural.

Dejó toda la ropa doblada en un rincón, mientras se tapaba la cintura con una toalla.

Pero al llegar al borde del agua, se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía.

—Ah, ¡un humano! —gritó una criatura verde con pico de pato.

—Pero qué… —balbuceó el inglés.

—Vete de aquí o succionaré tu sangre hasta que no te quede ni una gota **(*)**.

El británico retrocedió un paso, asustado. Ni siquiera las criaturas mágicas extranjeras lo querían.

— ¡Japón! —gritó Inglaterra, desesperado. Deseaba ese baño caliente, pero no tocaría el agua a menos que ese _kappa_ **(*) **se fuera.

El japonés escuchó el grito de su invitado. Suspiró, casi rompiendo el vaso que tenía en la mano. ¿Qué querría? ¿Cómo osaba interrumpir la noble tarea de lavar la vajilla, empleando agua, detergente y una esponja? ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Un ladrón? Tomó una de sus _katanas_ (tenía varias repartidas por toda su casa).

— ¿Inglaterra? —preguntó. Estuvo a punto de taparse los ojos al ver al inglés sólo con una toalla, pero debía estar alerta.

— ¡Japón! ¡Esta criatura extraña quiere beber hasta mi última gota de sangre, y no me dejará disfrutar de un baño caliente!

—Oye, ni que tu sangre sea tan importante como para beber hasta la última gota. No alardees—se quejó la criatura.

El dueño de la casa observó sus preciosas aguas termales.

No había ninguna cosa viviente. Ni siquiera un insecto.

—Definitivamente, me tomas el pelo—dijo el japonés, molesto.

— ¡Te juro que la criatura está ahí!

— ¡No hay ninguna maldita criatura! —gritó el asiático, enojado, y en un acto reflejo lanzó la katana hacia el inglés. Éste se agachó, y la espada siguió de largo hasta la criatura. El _kappa_ gritó, y se largó rápidamente de allí.

— ¡Oh, por amor al té con azúcar en exceso! ¡Lo has ahuyentado! ¡Eres mi héroe! —exclamó Inglaterra, feliz, abrazándose a un muy aturdido japonés, que había escuchado el grito de la criatura.

Al menos sabía que su visitante no le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Inglaterra…—murmuró el japonés.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó el otro, que abrazaba al de cabello negro muy fuerte.

—Estás abrazándome.

— ¿Uh? ¿No se puede?

—No, no. Ya me acostumbré a los abrazos.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

—No.

—Estás completamente desnudo—masculló finalmente el asiático, frunciendo el ceño y con un tono carmesí en las mejillas.

El inglés también se sonrojó, pero no se apartó. El otro lo fulminó con la mirada, y le dio un empujón. El británico se tambaleó un poco, pero fue a meterse al agua.

—Pásame mi _katana_—dijo el japonés, que no planeaba mojarse por ir a buscar su arma.

— ¿Porqué no vienes tú también? Luces cansado~

…

—Escucha, no te acerques más de lo debido—exigió Japón, dentro de las aguas termales junto con Inglaterra. Éste asintió con ganas.

El asiático lo miró sospechosamente, y luego volvió a hablar.

—Nada de contacto visual que se prolongue más de dos segundos, sólo si es estrictamente necesario en el caso de estar manteniendo una conversación. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mirar Tokio, porque todavía tengo mi katana a mano. Tampoco lo intentes sumergiéndote en el agua y abriendo los ojos. La única razón por la que me baño contigo es para compensar el hecho de que te había creído un loco que me tomaba el pelo. Y lo más importante, nada de contacto físico. ¿Entendido?

—Sí~

—Bien.

—Oye…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tocar _Tokio_ cuenta como contacto físico?

—Sí, cuenta. Ni se te ocurra… ¡Quita las manos de mis regiones vitales!

…

El inglés estaba cómodamente acurrucado en un _futón_ con los motivos de la bandera del Reino Unido. Prefería las camas gigantes dignas de la realeza que había en su casa, pero después de ser perseguido por el japonés alrededor de toda la casa, era el paraíso.

Y todo por intentar tocas unas regiones vitales.

Bueno, debía admitir que eran de las pocas regiones vitales que le interesaban, incluyendo a París.

—Japón—susurró Inglaterra, tratando de comprobar si su amigo estaba dormido también. El asiático no contestó. Estaba despierto, pero seguía enojado y alerta con el británico.

Occidentales y sus cosas pervertidas.

De pronto, una risa de niña sobresaltó al inglés. Y la vio. Vio a una niña pequeña riendo y dando vueltas por la habitación.

Se llevó un susto digno de haber sido colocado en el _Guinness_.

— ¡Japón! —Gritó el británico— ¡Una niña se metió en tu habitación!

— ¿Qué mierda dices? —preguntó el otro, de muy mal humor.

—¡Mírala! ¡Está desordenando mi ropa!

—No veo nada, está oscuro—Japón se puso de pie y encendió la luz. No había nada. El europeo parpadeó. La niña había desaparecido. Escuchó sus risas. Se dirigía al bosque.

—Muy gracioso, Inglaterra. Ahora, duérmete antes de que cambie de opinión y termine atravesándote con mi arma.

— ¡Pero había una niña!

**Continuará~**

* * *

**(*) **El kappa es un demonio acuático japonés (Definición cien por ciento copiada de Harry Potter. Jo, estoy increíblemente a hacer referencias a esta saga, pero es temporalmente imposible). Esta criatura succiona la sangre de las víctimas que ingresan al agua. En fin, una simple aclaración.

* * *

Y esa última escena, es la explicación del porque las niñas asiáticas de los filmes de terror son una fuente increíble de miedo.

Próximamente: Los del Eje entrevistan a las demás naciones acerca de la Navidad. Es un Gakuen AU. Oh dios, un AU dentro de otro AU (?

Espero que hayan disfrutado. Nunca fui muy fan del Iggy x Japón, pero en versión 2P! me agradan mucho :3. Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo!


	31. Chapter 31

—Y por eso, el tema del periódico de la Academia Mundial "W" será acerca de la Navidad en los distintos países—comunicó Alemania a sus dos compañeros— ¿Dudas? —Italia levantó la mano— ¿Sí?

— ¿Porqué te ves tan sexy con lentes?

Japón rió. El alemán apartó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

—Es un tema interesante—aportó el japonés.

—Sí, porque el año pasado fue acerca de la cerveza en los distintos países—dijo el italiano—Y cierta personita rubia aprovechó la "investigación" para darle un buen rato a su sangre de bebedor alemán~

— ¡Era por una causa científica! —Se defendió el acusado, aunque se le revolvía el estómago al recordar que había sido la mayor resaca de su vida—Lo primero… Italia, ya que tienes tantas ganas de hablar, ¿cómo pasas la Navidad?

—En mi casa se ilumina una montaña entera, y no tienes idea de lo romántico se ve por la noche mientras das un paseo junto al lago—respondió.

—Supongo que es lindo para caminar por allí con una chica—comentó el rubio.

—O contigo—cortó el italiano, guiñando un ojo al alemán. Luego, prosiguió con su relato—También cocinamos un pavo gigante. Aunque a mi hermano no le gusta demasiado. Y también damos regalos a los amigos. ¿Y tú, Japón?

— ¿Yo? —murmuró el asiático, mientras a su mente acudían las típicas imágenes de la Navidad en su país.

"— _¡Esforcémonos en la Guerra comercial que se viene! ¡Podemos con esos occidentales, especialmente con Estados Unidos! ¡Gobernemos el negocio navideño!"_

"—_Oh, querido, es tan romántico caminar contigo de la mano bajo la nieve, mirando las vidrieras de las tiendas"_

—Eh… —balbuceó Japón.

—¡Lo haces de nuevo, Japón! —se quejó Suiza, entrando súbitamente. Luego lo abrazó, cinchándole un poco el pelo—Debes dar tu propia opinión~

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

— ¿Y tú, como festejas la Navidad? —preguntó el italiano al recién llegado.

—Sólo festejamos la Navidad en familia—contestó el suizo, aunque luego pensó en su hermana Liechtenstein, y un aura depresiva lo rodeó— ¿Por qué quieres crecer tan rápido? Mi inocente hermanita, _snif_~

—Bueno, dejemos a Suiza aquí. Ya se le pasará—dijo Alemania—Debemos salir a recolectar información.

—No pienso salir que aquí—se quejó Italia—Tenemos estufa, y en los pasillos hace más frío que en iglú con ventanas abierta.

—No te quejes, y vámonos—y los tres se fueron, dejando al rubio deprimiéndose por su hermana menor.

…

_En el caso de Estados Unidos. _

— ¿La Navidad en mi casa? —comenzó el estadounidense—Oh, toda una mafia de los negocios. Conozco mucha gente que sueña con pasar la Navidad en mi casa. A mi parecer, es una mierda.

— ¿No te gusta la Navidad? —preguntó el italiano, algo triste con respecto a esa posibilidad. A él le gustaba bastante la Navidad, eso y que era el nacimiento de Jesús.

—No. Todos los edificios y casas adornados con luces me hacen doler la cabeza. Y lo único que hay es carne y cosas dulces. Mis amadas verduras son usadas sólo como acompañamientos en esas comidas fatídicas en las cuales tienes que soportar a los familiares preguntar por si andas de novio con alguien. Vamos, como si tuviéramos novia. Como si les fuéramos a contestar con la verdad. Como si les fuéramos a decir algo que no sea "No".

—Eh… gracias, América—murmuró Alemania.

…

_En el caso de Rusia. _

— ¿Navidad? —murmuró el ruso por lo bajo—Eso es demasiado americano para mi gusto. Y cuando digo demasiado, es _demasiado_. Verán, el 25 de Diciembre es un día… particular. Navidad es el 1º de Enero, que lo festejamos más como Año Nuevo.

—Jo, Rusia, ¡que líos con las fechas! —protestó Italia, que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—Claro, que el infaltable Santa Claus pasa por mi casa—prosiguió el ruso—Supuestamente hace milagros. El milagro sería que lograra que me entusiasmara con la Navidad. Siempre ponemos un muñeco de él como adorno.

—Increíble.

—Y luego, dicen que el muñeco se mueve cuando pasa el 25 de Diciembre.

— ¡Eso es demasiado tenebroso!

—Al menos es divertido ver la cara de espanto de la gente que cree eso.

—…Eres cruel.

Inglaterra observaba a esos cuatro hablar, escondido detrás de una pared.

…

_En el caso de China. _

— ¿Navidad? Demasiado occidental para mi gusto—dijo el chino—Aunque es una suerte que la ley prohíba adornar árboles. Sería demasiado colorido. Suelo festejarlo como Hong Kong dice… pero siento que él está equivocado.

— ¿Algo más? —pregunto el alemán tomando nota.

—Comemos pizza.

…

—Hay navidades que no conocía—comentó Italia.

—La información es más estúpida de lo que pensaba—murmuró Alemania, mirando sus notas, que era un tercio notas, y dos tercios botellas de cerveza dibujadas—Bien, el siguiente es _él_.

Inglaterra, detrás de una pared, se preparó para que le preguntaran a él. Pero se equivocó.

…

_En el caso de Francia. _

— Navidad… —Comenzó el francés—Espero que no sea una indirecta para pasar la navidad conmigo, porque juro que te echo de mi casa a patadas.

—No dije eso—se quejó el alemán.

—Bueno, la mía es más espectacular y romántica que la tuya. Y Santa Claus reparte vino.

— ¿Santa Claus conduce ebrio repartiendo regalos a los niños? —Murmuró Japón— ¡Finlandia está violando las leyes de tráfico!

—Yo también planeo violar algo~—dijo el italiano, mirando pícaramente a Alemania.

—No desperdicias ni una oportunidad—Alemania suspiró luego de decir eso—Finlandia sólo reparte regalos a las naciones—aclaró—Bien, vamos, ahora que pienso, nos toca la parte más importante.

—Sabía que yo era el más importante—se dijo a sí mismo Inglaterra, por lo bajo, escondido en un pasillo.

…

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo soy la parte importante? —preguntó el finlandés, con un cigarro en la boca, algo sorprendido por eso.

_En el caso de Finlandia. _

—Para el gran final tenías que ser tú—explicó el japonés, con un micrófono de juguete en la mano—Aunque sería bueno que si fumas, tuvieras un bastón de caramelo en vez de un cigarro.

Finlandia suspiró con pesadez, quitándose dicha cosa de la boca.

—Santa vive en las montañas, entre Finlandia y Rusia, ¿no es así? —Dijo el italiano—Cuéntanos historias de él~

—Yo no sé mucho, con ver un par de películas de América tendrás historia de sobra…

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero eres del Polo Norte… la Navidad… todo eso… los regalos!

—Como lo digo sin sonar grosero… Me la suda la Navidad. A mí lo único que me interesa de la navidad son los saunas.

—…Qué sincero eres—comentó Alemania.

—Y con el fuego que queda del sauna—siguió el nórdico—derretimos estaño y de acuerdo a la forma que tome, se puede saber la suerte que correrás el año venidero.

—Reciclaje. Espléndido—dijo el alemán. Debía intentar también la idea del reciclaje. Como por ejemplo, usar latas de cerveza vacías para hacer alguna escultura.

En ese caso, con la cantidad de cerveza que tomaba, sobraría para poder crear una Torre Eiffel.

_Estrategia para proteger el medio ambiente_, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras anotaba su nuevo proyecto.

—Gracias Finlandia, el reportaje quedó interesante—agradeció Italia—A propósito, ¿qué decía tu suerte?

El nombrado dio un respingo al recordar eso.

—_Vaya, tu estaño a quedado con la forma de un círculo perfecto—le comentó alguien a Finlandia. Éste se encogió de hombros. Le importaba poco y nada. Hacía eso más por costumbre que por necesidad— ¿Sabes lo que significa?_ _—insistió ella, la abuela de uno de sus conocidos humanos. _

—_No—contestó la nación. _

—_El círculo significa amor~_

—_Está bien. _

_Y Finlandia se quedó solo, observando el fuego. Alguien le gritó que tenía una llamada. Suspirando, fue hacia donde estaba el teléfono de la casa de su amigo. Atendió. _

—_Hola—dijo el finlandés, cortante. _

—_Fin~ ¿Qué tal tus navidades? _

_Finlandia se tensó. Reconocía esa voz, y sabía quién lo llamaba por ese nombre. _

_Y ese maldito acento sueco hacía que se le acelerara el corazón. _

—…Mi futuro será un poco… sorprendente.

—Oh, bueno, mucha suerte—comentó Italia, yéndose con los demás.

…

—Bien, con lo que tenemos hasta ahora, tendremos un excelente reportaje—informó Alemania, feliz de que el trabajo haya terminado tan bien.

— ¿Ah? ¡Pero no escuché de tus navidades, Alemania! —comentó el italiano.

—Bueno…—comenzó el rubio—El mercado navideño es famoso. Hacemos dulces.

—Oh, yo quiero dulces~. ¿Algún día me darás dulces, Alemania?

—Tal vez, si dejas de molestar.

—Y claro, el mejor dulce sería un beso tuyo.

—Las frases de conquistador fracasado se las dices a las mujeres que te encuentras por la calle, no a mí.

— ¡Pero lo dije en serio!

—Cállate, Italia.

— ¿Tienen planes para la Navidad? —dijo el japonés, antes de que Italia dijera algo más y Alemania lo golpeara.

—No los tengo—informó el italiano.

—Yo tampoco—murmuró el alemán.

— ¡Supongo que pasaremos las navidades juntos, _ve~_!—exclamó el castaño, feliz.

Japón sonrió. Mientras caminaban de vuelta a sus casas, le susurró algo al italiano.

—Si llegamos a festejar en mi casa… te prohíbo estrictamente violarte a Alemania dentro de mi casa. No quiero sexo en mi inocente hogar.

—Entonces será en el patio…

— ¡Italia!

…

Inglaterra se asomó por la pared, pero retrocedió al encontrarse con el rostro de Japón a pocos centímetros del suyo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Japón! —exclamó el inglés, asustado.

—Qué bueno que te encontré. Debo entrevistarte acerca de la Navidad.

—…Creí que se habían olvidado de mi. Bueno, verás, la Navidad en mi casa…

—Era broma. Ya terminamos las entrevistas hace rato. Nos vemos, Inglaterra~

— ¿Porqué nadie me quiere?

— ¡Por psicópata! —exclamó Francia desde lejos.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Próximamente: Cuidado, antiguos imperios romanos invadiendo habitaciones alemanas porque están convencidos que los italianos duermen ahí. Ya, dejaré el plural.


	32. Chapter 32

Cierta noche, Alemania dormía profundamente en su cama, soñando con risas malignas de acento francés. Balbuceaba cosas como "Reloj de cuco", "Bastardo del vino" y "Hablando de vino, ¿cómo estará Italia?". Abrió súbitamente los ojos, y por inercia, miró hacia arriba.

Había un tipo extraño fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Así que tú eres el país con el cuál mi nieto hizo una alianza—dijo con voz ronca el sujeto. El rubio estaba recién despierto, por lo que se sobresaltó enormemente.

Ese tipo daba miedo. Era igual o más musculoso que él. Tenía un montón de cicatrices que evidenciaban que había estado en una pelea, o aún peor, parecía ese tipo de personas que la única pelea que pierden es cuando mueren. Tenía la piel tostada, el cabello oscuro, y unos ojos de un tono naranja que lo miraban con impulsos severos de matarlo.

El rubio tragó saliva. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué querría? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estaba allí?

Un momento.

¿Había dicho "nieto"?

—Hay algo de ti que me resulta horriblemente familiar. Y no me gusta. Para nada—volvió a decir el extraño. Esa vez, el alemán lo apartó de encima de él de una patada. Tanteó cerca de su mesa de luz, en busca de una pistola o algún cuchillo. Lo único que pudo agarrar era una caja de pañuelos descartables.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú? —preguntó, gritando, sin importarle despertar a sus vecinos.

—… ¿Es broma, verdad? —Preguntó también el sujeto— ¿Acaso tan inculto eres, que no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo?

—No tengo idea. Y más te vale que me digas, así juzgo cómo te mataré por meterte en mi casa.

—Oh, un chico malo—dijo el otro sarcásticamente—Soy el gobernante del Mar Mediterráneo.

Alemania casi flipaba. Sólo conocía a una nación que podía llamarse así, y esa era…

—Soy el Imperio Romano—contestó el mayor, sin poder evitar hinchar el pecho de orgullo.

El dueño de la casa apuntó al extraño con una escopeta sacada de debajo de la cama.

— ¿Pero qué…?—balbuceó el moreno.

—Sal de aquí, imbécil, y deja de fingir que eres el Imperio Romano—gruñó el rubio, desde la cama— ¡¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?! Además, no puedo perdonar que le faltes el respeto a mi héroe.

— ¿Tu héroe? ¿En serio soy tu héroe?

—No. El Imperio Romano es mi héroe. Tú eres un loco farsante.

—Mira, _rubito_, más vale que no me vuelvas a faltar el respeto así, o te enterarás por las malas de lo que duele una verdadera golpiza a la antigua.

—Cállate. Y contesta a mis preguntas.

—Oblígame—al escuchar eso, el alemán apretó más el arma contra el cuello del otro.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy el grandioso Imperio Romano, gobernante del Mar Mediterráneo…

—Sólo por fingir ser él estoy dispuesto a volarte la cabeza—dijo Alemania, poniéndose de pie, a pesar de estar completamente despeinado y vestido sólo con ropa interior.

…

—No te alteres tanto, niño—murmuró el moreno—Vaya, a pesar de que son físicamente parecidos, sus personalidades son bastante…

— ¿Parecido a quién? —inquirió Alemania.

—Olvídalo. Oye, puedo probarte que soy yo. Recuerda la otra vez. Mi fabulosa voz los salvó de sus enemigos, ¿no?

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos. Sí, era cierto. Ese hombre había aparecido en el cielo y los había salvado de los Aliados, en cierta forma.

—Eso es cierto—murmuró el alemán—Pero… ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Ah, me había olvidado. Vine a ver a mi pequeño orgullo. Bueno, a uno de ellos—dijo el Imperio Romano, yendo hasta la cama de Alemania, para correr las sábanas y ver a Italia durmiendo profundamente.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó el dueño de la casa, sobresaltado— ¡¿Porqué está en mi cama?!

"_Maldito Italiano acosador y posiblemente violador_" pensó Alemania.

—Cuánto ha crecido—murmuró para sí mismo el mayor—aunque le faltan músculos.

—Esto es… un sueño—se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

…

—Tú eres un tipo muy triste—comentó la antigua nación—Deberías estar durmiendo con una mujer, como todo buen macho.

—No te incumbe.

—Yo a tu edad podría haber estado de mujeres hermosas. Aunque claro, me interesaban más las batallas. Y había alguien que siempre me molestaba cuando pensaba conseguir alguna mujer…

— _¡Roma!_

—_Germania, vete de aquí. _

—_Roma, ¡ven conmigo a pescaaaaaaaaar! _

— _¡Rubio imbécil! _

—Cómo decía—continuó Roma—Supongo que habrás experimentado eso, ¿verdad?

— ¿"Eso", qué?

—Orgías.

— ¡Viejo Pervertido! ¡No tengo tiempo para eso!

—Sí, bueno, yo tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para eso, pero mis colegas…

—Cállate. No tengo esa afición.

—Pero lo has hecho, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sexo, hacer el amor, honrar a la diosa _Venus_…

— ¡No!

—Oh, a _Venus_ la conoces como _Afrodita_, al igual que los griegos…

— ¡No es eso!

— ¿Me estás tratando de decir que no tienes sexo?

—…Sí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ni siquiera sexo en la calle o en las escaleras? ¿Pero hay besos, no?

Alemania se calló por un segundo.

—_Oigan, iré a molestar a China a su casa de campo—comunicó Japón, yéndose por el bosque, dejando así a los otros dos a solas. _

—_Nos hemos quedado solos, capitano~—comentó el italiano por lo bajo, acercándose al alemán. _

—_Italia, no molestes. _

—_No seas miedoso—susurró contra su oído. _

—_Cállate. _

—_Cállame. _

_Y así fue como Japón encontró a esos dos besuqueándose como si no hubiera un mañana. _

—_Occidentales… al menos no tienen sexo ni toqueteos en lugares indebidos. _

_En ese mismo instante, el italiano apretó una de las nalgas del rubio. _

— _¡Italia! —gritaron los otros dos, uno más sonrojado que el otro. _

—…No—mintió Alemania.

— ¿Ni siquiera besos?

—No—aunque se abstuvo de añadir "no con alguien además de tu nieto".

Roma lucía estupefacto.

—Tú… ¿acaso eres un santo? ¿Un dios de la castidad y la pureza o algo por el estilo? —inquirió el antiguo imperio.

…

Roma se las había arreglado para mantener a Alemania depresivo a causa de su poca vida sexual.

—Bien, pequeño inculto—dijo el mayor—Te daré una clase especial.

—No necesito clases de educación sexual—se quejó un depresivo alemán.

—No se trata de eso, pequeño pervertido. Es para que sepas dónde queda Roma, geográficamente.

—Sé donde está, gracias por el dato.

—En el pasado yo era pequeño. Y luego le di a Cartago la paliza de su vida. Después, apareció ese rubio insoportable… y bueno, ya no importa.

Alemania, harto, comenzó a recitar una parte de la historia de la antigua nación, al menos para que el mayor no insistiera más en darle clases de historia innecesarias.

—Tú…—dijo Roma, estupefacto— ¡Eres un maldito acosador!

— ¿Yo, acosador? ¡Eres tú el que se infiltró en mi casa!

— ¡Eres tú el que tiene a mi nieto en su cama!

— ¡Es él el que se metió en mi cama!

—…Sigues dándome miedo.

—En realidad, simplemente te admiro.

—Bueno, puedes admirarme todo lo que quieras. Y también empezar a trabajar en esa poca vida sexual que tienes…

Mientras los otros dos discutían, Italia dormía cómodamente.

—_Doitsu_~—balbuceó el italiano, feliz con la fragancia que desprendían las sábanas del alemán. Olían a Alemania.

…

—Bueno, yo me voy—dijo Roma—debo visitar a mi otro nieto.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó Alemania—Bueno… si en verdad tú eres el Imperio Romano… dime… ¿porqué desapareciste? Si tenías tanto poder, ¿por qué desapareciste? ¿Y a dónde fuiste? ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—Oye, que esas son demasiadas preguntas para un pobre anciano como yo. Preguntas cosas difíciles, muchacho. Simplemente, fui un poco tonto. No me di cuenta que la fuerza y las riquezas no duran para siempre. Luego me dejaron. En la gloria del pasado. Y entonces… bueno… eso. Ah, sí, eso.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—No necesita explicarse. Oye, una última cosa…

— ¿Qué?

—Cuida a mi pequeño Italia.

…

— ¡Buenos días, Alemania! —exclamó el italiano en cuanto los rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana. No se incorporó de la cama, y giró la cabeza para buscar al rubio con la mirada. Éste le daba la espalda—Anoche vi al Abuelo Roma en mis sueños… ¿eh?

Se detuvo al ver que el rubio se giraba en sueños y dormía profundamente, con los cabellos dorados cayéndole sobre la frente.

— ¡Japón! ¡Lo hice! ¡Por primera vez desperté antes que Alemania! —exclamó Italia, feliz, con el teléfono en un oído.

— ¿¡Pero qué!? —Japón lucía increíblemente sorprendido del otro lado de la línea— ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

— ¡Increíble! ¡No puedo creer! ¡Ya quiero ver su cara cuándo despierte y vea que le he ganado! —decía Italia, acostado boca abajo encima del cuerpo del alemán, mientras jugaba con los cabellos desordenados de éste—Qué lindo luce despeinado~

Roma observaba, escondido detrás de la puerta.

—Creció bastante, al igual que su hermano—dijo para sí mismo—Qué bueno que le pedí permiso a Dios para venir a verlos.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de Hetalia :3. Espero que les haya gustado.

En el siguiente capítulo: Nueva sección: "¡Yo no quiero una cafetería así!".


	33. Chapter 33

_¡No quiero una cafetería así! _

_Cliente: Un joven que iba de paso. _

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre rubio, muy fornido, alto, que lucía como un militar de rango extremadamente alto.

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste atrasarte!? —le gritó con un marcado acento alemán— ¡¿Acaso eres una especie de italiano?! ¡Te falta responsabilidad como soldado!

— ¿Eh? Lo siento…

_Al llegar, te regañan por haberte atrasado. _

—Esto… —comenzó el joven cliente.

—El menú de hoy consiste en una lata de carne de cordero, tres galletas, sopa, y eso es todo.

—Esto no es el ejército…

— ¡Silencio, soldado! ¡100 flexiones si osa desobedecer!

—Sí…

_El menú sólo lo dicen en voz alta. _

Cuando se iba a llevar el no muy delicioso pedazo de carne a la boca, fue interrumpido por el sonido de un cronómetro que se activa.

—Tienes 15 minutos para comer—informó el dueño de la cafetería.

—Comer tan rápido hace mal…

— ¡Si no comes todo, aumentaré el número de flexiones, y añadiré lagartijas!

El cliente casi murió atorado por la comida.

_Hay un límite de tiempo. _

—Gracias por la comida—agradeció el joven, deseando poder irse de allí, pero fue detenido por la mano del alemán en su hombro.

—No importa dónde te destinen, que te vaya bien. Resiste como buen soldado. No importa que la situación sea la peor, un hombre siempre debe dar lo mejor y esforzarse por el bien de la nación. Tú estarás bien.

—… ¿Superior?

_Al despedirse parece que nunca más se volvieran a ver. _

…

Italia suspiró. Se preguntaba como estaría Japón. Estaba en el frente de batalla de África, con Alemania. Su hermano había regresado al país. Tenía miedo. Apenas Inglaterra lo veía, comenzaba a dispararle, o a intentar hacerlo engullir comida inglesa a la fuerza. Eso último le daba ganas de llorar.

—Al menos hoy pudimos retirarnos—murmuró el italiano, que estaba afuera de una tienda de campaña, junto a una pequeña fogata—Además, Inglaterra es muy difícil de derrotar.

—Pero no debemos echarnos hacia atrás—dijo Alemania, bebiendo café, mientras escuchaba los murmullos del castaño—De todas formas, déjame informarte acerca de la situación. Entre los dos contamos con 250 mil soldados. Y los Aliados, sumando la tropa americana… tienen cerca de 480 mil soldados.

—Estamos jodidos.

—Lo estamos.

—A pesar de eso, gracias por haberme salvado de la malvada comida inglesa hoy.

—…No creí que mandarías otro mensaje de emergencia porque necesitabas vino.

—Es que, Alemania, había cocinado pasta, ¿y cómo alguien puede comer una buena pasta sin un buen vino tinto que la acompañe?

—Cualquiera menos tú.

—Exacto. De todas formas, mañana me esforzaré… ¡Alemania!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Una estrella fugaz~

— ¿Vas a pedir un deseo?

—Sí. Que Inglaterra regrese a su casa por dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Lo decía en broma! ¡Eso es demasiado infantil!—se quejó el rubio, mientras su compañero repetía el deseo mirando al cielo— ¿Además, cómo va a ser posible que se retire por una causa así?

Alemania suspiró. Sujetó a Italia de los hombros y lo llevó hasta dentro de la tienda de campaña.

—Para que estés listo mañana, ya vete a dormir—dijo el alemán.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No dormirás conmigo? —inquirió el castaño.

—Idiota, si yo duermo, nadie hará guardia.

—Esto es un maldito desperdicio. Es decir, estamos los dos solos, tenemos toda la noche, ¿¡y ni siquiera podemos dormir juntos?! Todo culpa de los malditos ingleses… envidiosos—masculló el italiano mientras se acomodaba en la bolsa de dormir.

—Buenas noches—murmuró Alemania. Luego se sentó afuera, a contemplar el fuego.

No podía dejarlo solo. Miró al cielo, y una estrella fugaz volvió a pasar.

Deseó que Italia no sea tan cobarde. Que se le quiten las ganas de comer pasta y vino en cualquier lugar. Que deje de enfermarse del estómago por comer _gelato_. Que no lance las granadas a su preciosa casa. Y que no estaría mal que Romano deje de odiarlo, aunque sea un poco.

En el cielo, la estrella maldijo al alemán con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Todo lo que pedía era imposible! La estrella no podía más, y cayó con todas sus fuerzas sobre un campamento militar… perteneciente a los aliados.

—Y entonces—decía Inglaterra—mañana atacaremos de frente a esos dos. No perderemos, debido a que el número de tropas…

La estrella aterrizó sobre la cabeza del inglés. Estados Unidos, que tomaba una Coca-Cola, escupió el refresco sobre los papeles con las estrategias de guerra.

— ¡Inglaterra! ¡El hecho de que fumes opio comienza a afectarme a mí también! ¿Fumaste en esta habitación, verdad? ¡Maldito inglés drogadicto! —exclamó el norteamericano, mientras el británico sufría a causa de su cabeza, y a causa de que sus amadas estrategias estaban empapadas de refresco.

…

—Inglaterra regresó a su casa debido al dolor de cabeza—comunicó un soldado a los dos países del Eje.

Italia y Alemania estaban atónitos.

— ¡Mi deseo se cumplió! —festejó Italia, sacando pasta y vino, mientras empezaba a hacer un almuerzo improvisado.

—…Parece que el mío no—murmuró Alemania, decepcionado.

…

_¡No quiero una cafetería así! _

_Cliente: Su novia lo rechazó hace un momento. _

Abrió la puerta. El lugar parecía un poco abandonado.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Susurró un hombre de acento español con delantal— ¿Un cliente? —el dueño del local lucía atónito.

El joven tomó asiento en una mesa, completamente deprimido.

—Oye, dime qué quieres—exigió el dueño—Ya sé que estamos en recesión económica, pero eso no significa que no tenga nada…

Por supuesto que tenía algo. Café instantáneo, el que usaba siempre en su casa.

Al menos podía darle un obsequio por ser el primer cliente en años.

Una camiseta que decía "Cállate" podía ser una buena opción.

—Bueno, no te favorece mucho…—murmuró el español mientras veía a su cliente con la camiseta puesta.

—Mi novia me rechazó porque decía que yo no era un tipo favorecedor—se lamentó el joven cliente, melancólico.

— ¿Quieres un café?

—A ella le gustaba el café.

— ¿Y agua?

—Ella tomaba agua.

—… ¿Aire?

— ¡Ella respiraba!

—Lo que suponía, típico caso de _mi-novia-me-rechazó-y-sufro-por-todos-y-todo_. Lamento decirte que lo único que puedes hacer es superarlo—el chico comenzó a lloriquear—Duele, pero sé fuerte. Y de paso págame por ese café, que nada es gratis. _  
_

**Continuará~**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y por sus comentarios :3!

Próximamente: Habrá un poquito de todo. Turismo alemán, junta de Aliados…


	34. Chapter 34

Italia observó su álbum de fotos, concentrado. Japón, que pasaba por ahí, lo quedó mirando con atención.

—Italia, ¿qué estás viendo? —preguntó el de cabello oscuro.

—Es mi… carrera militar.

En ella aparecían fotos del italiano posando con varias chicas. Algunas aparecían enfadadas, otras ruborizadas, otras contentas.

El japonés le golpeó la cabeza con el álbum.

—Que buen soldado eres—le dijo, mientras el castaño ahogaba murmullos contra el libro.

…

Alemania fue de turismo a Italia.

— ¿En Italia todos los días hace tan buen clima? —se preguntó, observando el sol resplandeciente.

Era una ciudad llena de vigor. Se podía escuchar a algún músico callejero cantando. Gente paseando tranquilamente. Podía entender porque los poetas querían plasmar ciudades como esa en sus poemas. Si todos los días pudiera vivir bebiendo y cantando sin preocupaciones, en un lugar tan maravilloso como ese… al igual que Italia… y con Italia… No, ¿Por qué el italiano también lo acosaba en sus pensamientos?

Mientras intentaba quitarse esos pensamientos, se acercó a un puesto que vendía frutas. El hombre lo miró, asustado, debido a la apariencia de Alemania, y al hecho de que estaba despotricando contra el italiano de sus sueños, pesadillas, fantasías, sueños húmedos y realidades.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó el pobre hombre— ¡Llévate lo que quieras! ¡Pero no me hagas daño! ¡Tómalo gratis!

— ¿Oh? Vaya, no todos los italianos son unos pesados—comentó el alemán, animado.

Más tarde, era perseguido por la policía italiana, acusado de intimidaciones, robo y desorden del orden público.

— ¡Pero, pero! ¡Era gratis! ¡Me dijeron que tomara lo que quiera! —se defendía Alemania.

…

—En la tienda de comida para llevar me regalaron algunos _bentou_ del Eje. ¿Quieren comer? —preguntó Japón.

—La comida siempre es bienvenida—respondió Italia, que siempre tenía algo de hambre— ¿Eh? Pero el tuyo es todo arroz. Te abstienes demasiado. ¡Yo quiero ver el mío!

—El tuyo tiene pasta, pollo cocido en tomate, y de postre…

—Con lo de la pasta ya me convenciste, ¡gracias Japón! —dijo el italiano, quitándole la bandeja de las manos.

— ¿Y hay uno para mí? —preguntó Alemania, esperando alguna broma de parte del japonés.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto, eres un importante camarada~

Era un palillo con un pequeño trozo de _wurst_.

…

—Oye, Japón—llamó el superior de éste. El asiático se encontraba aprontando las cosas para la cena de esa noche—Acerca de la cena de hoy…

—Ya está solucionado. Preparé un revuelto de plantas silvestres que encontré en la montaña.

—Oh, no, no será necesario.

— ¿No será necesario? —el japonés sintió un aura asesina que lo rodeaba, a causa de haber cocinado sin razón alguna.

—No. Me gustaría comer el _Beef Stew_ que me sirvieron en Inglaterra.

—En… ¿Inglaterra? —Japón estaba atónito. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pediría comer comida inglesa? Su superior actual estaba un poquito loco, pero eso era demasiado. De todas formas, estaba obligado a cumplir sus deseos—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Su superior asintió, y se fue. El japonés miró su amado revuelto con lástima.

—…Que desperdicio de comida—dijo, con el ceño fruncido—Y ahora, debo preparar una receta imposible.

Buscó entre sus libros de cocina, pero no encontró la receta. Como último recurso, hizo una llamada.

—_Hello? _—atendió alguien del otro lado de la línea.

—Inglaterra—dijo Japón, derrotado—Habla Japón. Quiero una de tus recetas.

— ¡Japón! Que emoción, es la primera vez que me piden una de mis recetas~

—No lo dudo—masculló.

…

Finalmente, había podido preparar el dichoso plato occidental. Le había costado bastante, aunque lo más difícil había sido intentar sacarse al inglés de encima, que tenía muchas ganas de acosar a alguien por teléfono.

—Lo preparé—anunció, sosteniendo el humeante plato entre sus manos.

— ¡No esperaba menos de ti! —lo felicitó su superior.

En realidad, ninguno de los dos había notado que eso no era una comida inglesa, sino un típico estofado japonés.

Eso explicaba porque a los dos le había parecido delicioso.

…

—Esto es extraño—dijo Estados Unidos, caminando por el pasillo—Hoy he sido el primero en llegar a la junta de los Aliados. Raro. A los que lleguen después, tal vez podría decirles "¿Acaso no llegan un poco tarde?". Para variar, dado que soy el último en llegar siempre. Oh, sí, quedarán de boca abierta~

Al pasar frente a la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, se dio cuenta de que no había sido el primero en llegar.

— ¿Inglaterra? —murmuró para sí mismo.

En efecto, allí estaba el inglés, frente a la pizarra, dibujando.

—Bien, ya lo hice—dijo el británico, feliz. El estadounidense observó la pizarra. Allí habían unos muy bien hechos dibujos de las potencias de Eje.

¿Esos dibujos los hacía el inglés? El americano casi se desmayaba por tal descubrimiento.

Qué envidia.

…

Cuando los demás países llegaron a la sala, se encontraron con los dibujos en la pizarra… y con otros que no eran los de siempre.

Parecían unas caricaturas muy mal hechas.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Dijo China, al verlos— ¿Qué se supone que es esa atrocidad?

—_Claude Monet_ debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba **(*)** —se lamentó Francia, con el horror plasmado en su rostro. Estaba seguro que la Mona Lisa lloraba lágrimas de sangre en ese momento.

—No plasma para nada nuestra belleza—se quejó Inglaterra. Bajo los tres dibujos de los países del Eje, había cinco, cada uno correspondiente a las cinco naciones que se encontraban reunidas en esa junta—Además, mis cejas están horribles.

—Tus cejas _son _horribles—lo corrigió el francés.

—…Mi instinto asesino me dice que debo destrozar esa pizarra—dijo Rusia, tomando un pico entre sus manos.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —dijeron los otros tres, al unísono.

—En verdad es molesto, ¿verdad? —Comenzó Estados Unidos—El que alguien nos haya dibujado de esa forma. El haber utilizado el arte de New York de una forma tan osada…

—Muérete, América—dijeron los otros cuatro, sabiendo que culpable era el pelirrojo.

— ¡Me tienen envidia! —exclamó el estadounidense, indispuesto a creer que el británico dibujaba mejor que él.

—Me hiciste las cejas demasiado grandes—se quejó el inglés.

—A mí me hiciste las orejas demasiado grandes—protestó Rusia.

— ¡Mira esa nariz! ¡Es espantosa! —se quejó el galo, señalando su dibujo.

—Me dibujaste demasiado femenino—masculló China.

—Escuchen—dijo el estadounidense—Inglaterra, tus cejas son grandes. Rusia, tus orejas son grandes. China, sólo te faltan pechos y pelo largo para parecer una mujer. Francia… tu nariz está bastante bien, pero igual te odio.

—Estúpido—le dijo el chino, llevándose una mano al pecho por inercia—Yo te demostraré lo que es un buen dibujo—y tomó una tiza para empezar a dibujar.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó Inglaterra— ¡Parece una copia china de una pintura japonesa! —no se había dado cuenta del doble sentido en la palabra "copia china".

—…Te mataré, Inglaterra—anunció el chino, quitándole al ruso el arma de las manos.

…

— ¿Porqué te ignoran? —preguntó un oso de pelaje marrón oscuro a su dueño.

—Porque son idiotas—respondió la nación. Era Canadá.

— ¿Y porque no te haces notar?

—Vamos, ¿quién en su sano juicio quisiera que estos locos lo noten?

Un poco lejos de allí, Grecia era acosado por un gato.

**Continuará~**

* * *

**(*)** Pintor francés muy conocido.

* * *

Próximamente: Olimpíadas griegas. jfdbfsdbfsg, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! De todas formas, suelo responder para agradecer personalmente o contestar dudas por MP (:


	35. Chapter 35

—Bien—dijo Japón, mientras Francia lo observaba con un cigarrillo en la boca—Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos con la reunión del G8?

Mientras ellos hablaban, alguien caminaba lentamente hacia allí.

— ¿Eh? Japón, espera un poco—le dijo Inglaterra, mientras ese alguien se acercaba lentamente a la sala de reuniones—Siento que falta alguien…

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Falta alguien? —Preguntó Estados Unidos—Si se trata de esas criaturas de niñitas, entonces lamento decirte que no existen…

— ¡Existen! —Exclamó el inglés— ¡Y encima me odian! —un aura depresiva lo rodeó, y se puso en posición fetal en un rincón.

—Siento que están todos…—comenzó Japón—Pero debemos ser ocho, y somos siete.

—Yo estoy aquí~—anunció Italia, mientras rayaba la hoja de anotaciones del alemán con algunos corazoncitos.

—Yo también creo que estamos todos pero deberíamos contarnos—dijo Alemania, intentando alejar al artista renacentista, sin éxito.

—Si yo estoy aquí, el resto no importa—dijo el estadounidense, que sí sabía quién era el que faltaba.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... —comenzó Inglaterra, mientras el americano le gritaba "Oh, miren, Inglaterra sabe contar~"—…seis, ¡somos sólo siete!

— ¿No se trata de China? —murmuró Rusia, con cierto rencor en su voz, al recordar que se había roto todos los huesos por culpa de éste.

—No, no es China—dijo Francia, que al igual que el americano, sabía quién era el que faltaba.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente.

—Lo siento, me atrasé—se disculpó el recién llegado, Canadá—Se me presentó una urgencia.

—Ah, lo estábamos esperando—dijo Japón.

—Así que eras tú el que faltaba~—comentó el inglés.

— ¿Él? La verdad, no tengo idea de quién es él—dijo el estadounidense, mirando hacia otro lado. Francia lo golpeó en la cabeza— ¡Auch! ¿Y eso porqué fue?

—Porque ya estoy harto de tus juegos infantiles—lo reprendió el francés, mientras Inglaterra le repetía que no tenía autoridad sobre el mayor de los norteamericanos.

…

—Oye, Kumajiro, ¿por qué será que mi hermano es tan estúpido a veces? —preguntó el canadiense, a su pequeño oso mascota. El animal de pelaje marrón lo miró con atención.

—No lo sé—respondió, mientras su amo lo miraba con reproche— ¿Quién es tu hermano?

—Estados Unidos.

—Oh. No, pues no sé.

…

Francia caminaba, solitario. Últimamente los demás países se volvían imperialistas, y él no se sentía nada cómodo con eso. De repente, se dio media vuelta. Allí, sentado observando el cielo, estaba Grecia.

Grecia. Era bastante alto, con buenos músculos, algunas viejas cicatrices, piel bronceada. Ojos celestes y cabello castaño claro. Todo un _sex symbol_. Un pequeño perrito estaba sentado cerca de él.

—Oye, Grecia—lo llamó Francia— ¿En qué estás pensando?

—No sé. Estaba pensando en que debía darle de comer a Tobi—contestó el griego. El francés dedujo que ese tal "Tobi" era el perro—Y luego terminé pensando en si el universo existe realmente. Es decir, ¿es nuestra realidad real?

—…Grecia, me haces doler la cabeza con esas cosas. Oye, ¿qué son esas ruinas?

—Eso era un estadio en la Edad Antigua. Existía un festival que se llamaba "Olimpíadas". Se detenía la Guerra mientras se llevaba a cabo—Francia escuchaba con atención las palabras del griego—En este festival, los jóvenes practicaban todo tipo de deportes.

—Parece divertido.

—Oh, y los participantes de las olimpíadas eran todos hombres.

—Ya veo.

—Además, participaban completamente desnudos.

—Me has quitado el ánimo—dijo el francés, cuando una imagen mental de ciertas naciones con los genitales al aire penetró en su mente.

— ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo? —Sugirió Grecia, con una sonrisa pícara—Tú tienes muchas ganas de que se lleven a cabo éste acontecimiento…

…

_Se llevó a cabo la primera olimpíada de la época moderna, el 6 de Abril de 1896, en la tierra que dio vida a las olimpíadas, Atenas. _

Había sido una apuesta. Grecia llevaría a cabo las Olimpíadas sólo si Francia accedía a una cosa.

Estar en el estadio completamente desnudo.

El francés observó todo. Sentía el aire golpeándole las partes íntimas y despeinándole el cabello.

Un grito nada masculino lo sacó de sus pensamientos de vergüenza por lo que había aceptado hacer.

— ¡¿Pero, por qué estás así?! —exclamó Inglaterra, que tenía a Francia de espaldas a él, teniendo una vista demasiado buena de la espalda, espalda baja, y zona que deja de llamarse espalda baja.

—Inglaterra, no digas una maldita palabra—le advirtió Francia, fumando un cigarrillo.

—Pero, _love_, con lo sexy que te ves~

—Cállate, inglés psicópata.

—Date media vuelta~

—Ni loco—dijo el francés, tapándose sus partes. Grecia le había dado una hojita para taparse, pero se le caía.

—Vamos, hazlo, _sweetie_—dijo el inglés, acercándose a él—Quítate las manos de tus regiones vitales.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Pervertido!

—Quiero ver París~

— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Te quemaré la garganta! ¡Argh! ¡Maldito británico! ¡Te mataré, Grecia!

El griego observaba todo desde la tribuna, mientras acariciaba un gato. El único gato en el mundo que le gustaba. Era de color gris, y tenía mucho pelo. Perfecto para el papel de jefe malvado.

—Esto es más divertido de lo que creí. Creo que debería avisarle a Egipto para que vea esto~—comentó el anfitrión de las Olimpíadas.

Los otros dos europeos seguían gritando. Inglaterra gritaba para que Francia se quitara las manos de las regiones vitales. Francia gritaba para que Inglaterra no insistiera más en acosar su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Oigan, ¿qué hacen? —preguntó Suiza, que pasaba por ahí.

— ¡Suiza! —Lo llamó el francés— ¡Me está intentando violar!

—… ¿Es una sugerencia para un trío?

— ¡No!

— ¿Trío? —preguntó Grecia, desde la tribuna— ¡Que sea una orgía!

— ¿¡Qué mierda!? —Exclamó Francia— ¡Todos están jodidamente locos! ¿¡Acaso no hay alguien cuerdo en este maldito continente!?

No muy lejos de allí, Japón discutía a los gritos con Italia.

—¡Yo era normal y cuerdo, hasta que me junté contigo!—se quejaba el japonés.

—¡Pero Japón! ¡No hice nada! ¡Sólo quería mostrarte el porno de la casa de Alemania!

—¡Es demasiado para mí!

—Hombre... tienes porno con tentáculos. Tentáculos. ¿Y me dices que el sadomaso de Alemania no te va?

—No es lo mis...

—Tentáculos. Oh, dios, no podré volver a comer paella en paz.

…

Un policía tenía arrestado a Francia, por andar desnudo en zonas públicas.

—Señor…—lo llamó el francés.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio—lo calló el policía.

—Le diré sólo una cosa: Gracias.

— ¿Porqué? —el policía estaba sorprendido.

—Por haberme rescatado de esos locos.

—…De nada.

…

— ¡Estados Unidos! ¡Eres tan idiota! —gritó Cuba, enojado.

— ¡Soy Canadá! —se defendió el canadiense, mientras era golpeado por el latino.

— ¡Ni modo, de todas formas eres norteamericano!

Cuba, alto y delgado, con el cabello largo peinado con pequeñas trenzas, seguía golpeando a Canadá.

— ¡Que no hice las mismas cosas que Estados Unidos! —insistió el menor de los norteamericanos.

—¡Eres su subordinado!

— ¡Antes muerto que ser subordinado de ese vegetariano!

**Continuará~**

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: Vemos como es la vida de dos de las mayores potencias después de la Navidad, mientras esperan el verano. Participación especial de Tony... que no es muy distinto al original.


	36. Chapter 36

Japón y Estados Unidos caminaban tranquilamente bajo la nieve.

—No importa que ropa se ponga uno en invierno—comentó Japón, que llevaba un abrigo bastante ligero—después de todo, el abrigo siempre la tapa.

—C-claro, p-porq-que c-con un a-abrigo puedes salir a-afuera perfectamente_._ —dijo el estadounidense, tiritando de frío, con tres camperas muy abrigadas. El japonés lo miró con cierta malicia.

—Estados Unidos, ¿tienes frío?

—N-no, i-imbécil, lo q-que pasa es que t-tiemblo porque e-estoy en m-modo vibrador.

…

_Después de la Navidad_

—No hay nada que hacer—murmuró Estados Unidos en su casa— ¿Cómo superaré el invierno? No puedo salir a andar en moto. Suspendieron los partidos de béisbol. Mis amadas verduras se congelan por el frío. Odio el invierno.

…

—Jo, en cuanto pasa la navidad, entre Noche Vieja y el Año Nuevo mi maldito jefe me mantiene ocupado—se quejó Japón, desde su casa, vestido para limpiar y cocinar.

…

— ¡Así es! —Exclamó el estadounidense— ¡Para pasar un invierno medianamente aceptable, debería comprar algún buen juego! Que tenga sangre y violencia, de preferencia.

…

—Debo comprar los ingredientes para cocinar—murmuraba Japón, mientras paseaba con su gato—Si no me apresuro, los mejores ingredientes se terminarán—su cara se oscureció, maléficamente. Era hora de pelear por los mejores ingredientes al mejor estilo _mujer-peleando-por-las-mejores-rebajas-en-ropa_-_y-accesorios_.

…

Estados Unidos salió afuera, con su alien siguiéndolo por detrás. Apenas asomó la nariz por la puerta, un copo de nieve se posó en su nariz.

— ¡_Aaaaaah_! ¡Está frío! ¡Quítamelo, Tony, joder!

Tony, su amigo extraterrestre, quedó mirando el copo de nieve.

—Se derretirá—le dijo la extraña criatura.

—Está frío, frío, frío, frío—se lamentaba el americano.

…

Japón caminaba por el mercado. Las cosas estaban bastante animadas.

Y había dejado a un par de personas con golpes en el estómago. Bueno, ellos quisieron tomar los mejores dulces de nuez. Y nadie le quitaba los dulces a Japón.

Nadie.

…

—Siento que mis orejas, nariz, y extremidades se congelarán y se me caerán—decía el americano, caminando junto con el alien por las desiertas calles de su país.

— ¿Orejas? —preguntó su acompañante, que estaba cubierto por una frazada y carecía de dichas partes del cuerpo.

—Esto—dijo Estados Unidos, señalando sus orejas.

—Raro.

…

Japón había peleado duramente por conseguir los ingredientes. Más de lo que necesitaba. Y peleado… literalmente. Andaba con su _katana_ colgándole en la espalda, mientras la gente se apartaba, con miedo. Incluso le habían dejado la comida gratis.

—Oh, muy amable, ¡que tenga un buen día! —se despidió la nación, de buen humor, mientras el resto de la gente rezaba por su salvación.

…

— ¡Frío, Frío, Frío! ¡Qué terrible! ¡Una Nueva Era de Hielo vendrá, te lo aseguro! ¡Maldito invierno y maldita nieve! —se quejaba el norteamericano, que recién llegaba a su casa. ¿Lo primero que hizo? Dirigirse a la estufa, mientras tiraba lo que había comprado por ahí—Oh, gracias hombres primitivos, por haber descubierto tan hermosa fuente de calor.

Tony asintió. El fuego era increíble. Al menos tenían juegos.

América seguía quejándose:

— ¡Y eso que en Rusia están peor! Supongo que entiendo un poco el hecho de que el maldito comunista sea tan antipático…

_Mientras, en Rusia: _

El invierno era mil veces peor. Todo estaba congelado. Incluso el vodka.

Rusia intentaba chupar vodka congelado.

—Y eso que odio el vodka. Lo que el General Invierno me obliga a hacer…—murmuró el ruso.

…

—Compré demasiado para mi pobre espalda—se quejó Japón, dejando las bolsas ordenadamente en su casa.

…

—Este juego es demasiado aburrido—se quejó el americano—Gano demasiado rápido.

Tony suspiró. El juego no era interesante por la dificultad, sino por los sustos que podía llegar a darte. Era un juego realmente aterrador.

Pero para Estados Unidos, ese juego era como jugar con barbies.

…

—Todavía me queda una gran tarea para realizar—se dijo el japonés— ¡Debo cocinar!

…

—Bueno, mi aburrimiento a llegado a límites morbosos e inimaginables—anunció el estadounidense—Y a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. ¡Llamaré a Inglaterra!

Discó los números.

— ¿Quién es? —atendió el inglés del otro lado de la línea.

—Estados Unidos.

—Oh, _my boy_, ¿qué sucede?

—Tengo un juego perfecto para ti—Sí, sería divertido ver al inglés asustándose con esos zombies— ¿No te gustaría que jugáramos juntos?

—Ay, mi precioso América, ¡esperé toda mi vida el día en el que me dijeras eso! Pero ya tengo planes~

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa es más importante que yo?

—Ir a visitar al amor de mi vida vestido de acuerdo a la época.

—Traduciendo del inglés británico al inglés americano, eso significaría "_Ir a acosar a Francia vestido de Papá Noel_".

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Intuición.

—Oh, eres tan inteligente, _cutie_~

—Muérete, Inglaterra.

—Juega con tus amiguitos~

—No tengo "amiguitos".

— ¿Ves? Cuando eras niño, yo te decía que debías tener más vida social. Mírate ahora. Pero nunca es tarde. Luego me agradeces el consejo. _Bye_~

…

Japón seguía cocinando.

…

Tony jugaba al videojuego, muy asustado. América trataba de sacarse la imagen mental de Inglaterra vestido como Santa.

…

Japón suspiró. Por fin había terminado. Se merecía un descanso. Pero…

…

—No saldré en todo el invierno. Comeré hasta reventar, y luego hibernaré—se dijo Estados Unidos— ¿Qué opinas, Tony?

—Matar zombies—dijo su amigo, completamente ensimismado en el juego.

…

—Al fin terminé todo—dijo Japón acurrucado en su cama, muy calentito—Pero tengo esa espantosa sensación de que algo me falta. Algo que me estoy olvidando… algo importante.

…

La luz se había cortado en la casa del estadounidense.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda!? ¡Invierno troll! —maldijo la nación americana.

Tony apareció en un rincón, armado con una linterna y un arma.

—Matar zombies—dijo, ya que se había tomado el juego ficticio bastante enserio.

— ¡Todo es culpa de Rusia! —seguía diciendo el norteamericano.

_Mientras, en Rusia, dicha nación estornudó. _

…

Japón abrió los ojos súbitamente.

— ¡Ya sé lo que me había olvidado! Oh dios, perdóname por haber cometido la atrocidad de olvidarme de algo tan necesario como esto—suspiró— ¡Si no hay manga y helado, no tiene ningún sentido estar en casa en año nuevo!

Y salió corriendo a buscar _sus tesoros_.

…

Tony seguía vigilando la casa, en busca de zombies y espíritus. Estados Unidos estaba pensando seriamente en empezar a creer en la magia y maldecir al invierno, a su compañía de electricidad, a Inglaterra por no querer acompañarlo… y a Rusia, porque lo odiaba.

…

Japón pagó por el manga y el helado. Estaba seguro de que ya no le faltaba nada.

Podía morir feliz.

…

Estados Unidos maldijo. No había ningún comercio abierto. Llevaba buscando algún sustituto que no fuera la linterna de Tony. Todo estaba cerrado.

Maldijo a los cuatro vientos.

…

Japón caminaba de vuelta hacia su casa, mientras comía un pastelillo caliente.

—Siempre pierdo ante las tentaciones—murmuró, comiendo otro bocado. Paró en seco frente a un comercio de mangas hentai.

Miró hacia ambos lados. Entró.

Siempre perdía ante las tentaciones. Sobretodo si eran manga y comida, de cualquier tipo.

…

Estados Unidos se fue a dormir, en la cama, congelado hasta la médula, en completa oscuridad.

Tony, buscaba presencias del más allá, en el jardín trasero.

…

Japón se quedó tranquilamente en su casa, disfrutando manga y comida de todo tipo.

…

_Hasta que un día… _

Estados Unidos se removió en su cama. Bostezó, con el cabello pelirrojo completamente despeinado. Miró por la ventana. El sol lo cegaba.

Un segundo.

¿El Sol?

Sol.

¡Sol!

¡Calor!

— ¡El jodido invierno ha terminado! —Exclamó, feliz— ¡Primavera! ¡Llegó la primavera!

…

Japón caminó por la calle, viendo las flores que comenzaban a animarse a florecer.

…

Estados Unidos abrió la puerta de su casa, saliendo con una tabla de surf, las llaves de la moto, gafas, y un bañador muy pequeño.

Se olvidó que la primavera no era verano, y que el calor tardaba en llegar.

—…Todo es culpa de Rusia.

…

—Oye, América—lo llamó Japón— ¿Estás interesado en venir a ver las flores de cerezo?

—Si "Flores" significa "Hace calor", entonces espérame, que no me tardo ni un segundo.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Próximamente: Volvemos al ambiente de la Segunda Guerra Mundial :3


	37. Chapter 37

_Segunda Guerra Mundial. _

Italia dibujaba un conejo mafioso que mataba rusos. Estaba enojado. Rusia y Alemania serían "amigos".

No quería que nadie más fuera amigo del alemán.

Rusia iría a pasar la noche en la casa de Alemania. El "jefe loco" del rubio estaba más loco que nunca.

Alemania sólo tenía una cosa en mente: No poner de mal humor a Rusia.

O al menos, no hacer que su humor sea peor que el de siempre.

…

Por otro lado, Rusia estaba decidiendo que ropa se pondría. No sabía si llevar su abrigo de siempre, o su abrigo de siempre que tenía de repuesto.

Bueno, la ropa no era su pasión.

—Creo que está bien que vayas con tu ropa de siempre—le dijo Lituania.

—_Tsk_, pero ellos tienen uniformes militares _súper cool_—Rusia casi vomitaba al decir esas últimas palabras.

—Tienes razón, la ropa tuya que no es uniforme militar, tiene un exceso de adornos que da asco.

Y luego Lituania se arrepintió de decir eso, al ver como Rusia buscaba un arma de destrucción masiva.

…

Italia dormía profundamente. Con el ceño fruncido, pero profundamente. Había estado soñando con cierto alemán en poses sexys, lo que hacía que se le cayera un hilillo de baba por la comisura de la boca. Pero luego el sueño se volvió una pesadilla, lo que justificaba su ceño fruncido.

_Estaba en el sitio de entrenamiento de todos los días. Alemania y Japón se encontraban hablando, un poco lejos de él. _

— _¿De qué están hablando? —murmuró Italia. _

—_La próxima hagámosla sin el imbécil de Italia—decía Alemania—No es capaz de hacer nada sin arruinarlo. _

—_Sí—el japonés asentía—No me gustaría que nos traicionara. No puedo confiar en él. Es un pesado. _

_Italia iba a decir algo, pero la voz no le salía. Podía ser esas cosas, pero no los traicionaría. En el fondo, a pesar de molestarlos casi siempre, los quería mucho. Japón era su cómplice en todas las bromas y maldades, con el cuál pasaba el tiempo. Y el bastardo alemán, lo traía completamente loco. Al diablo, estaba enamorado de Alemania, aunque sus formas de demostrárselo no eran sutiles o convencionales. _

_Apareció su hermano mayor en el sueño. Tal vez él lo defendiera. _

—_Digan lo que quieran de mi fratello—Italia se sintió inmensamente agradecido con Romano—En la guerra no importa vender a tus aliados si eso te garantiza la victoria. Sobre todo si se trata de aliados con tan poco glamour como ustedes. _

"_¿¡Qué está diciendo!? ¡Si sabe que ellos dos mis amigos!" pensó Italia, mirando a su hermano. Por alguna razón, seguía sin poder hablar. Quería defenderse y decirles que no se iría, pero no podía. ¡Qué impotencia! _

_Italia sacudió el hombro de Alemania, éste giró, y se quedó mirándolo. _

— _¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó el rubio—Vete de aquí, desconocido. _

Se incorporó de la cama súbitamente. Tenía los dientes apretados y le lagrimeaban los ojos. No. Odiaba sentirse impotente, sin poder defenderse. Y que lo tacharan de mentiroso. Al menos en ese tipo de asuntos.

Y que Alemania no lo reconociera. Eso era lo peor.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Así, en ropa interior y con la camisa desabrochada como estaba, salió corriendo de la cama por el pasillo. Gritaba "¡_Alemaniaaaaaaa_!".

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del alemán, y antes de que el rubio tuviera tiempo de reaccionar a causa de los gritos que le habían quitado el sueño, Italia saltó encima del dueño de la casa.

— ¿¡Pero qué!? —exclamó Alemania, que tenía a Italia semidesnudo encima suyo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

— ¡No me olvides, Alemania! —exigió el italiano.

—Pero… ¿qué cosas dices?

—Prométeme que no me olvidarás.

—Italia, ¿a qué mierda viene todo esto?

—Alemania, dime que no me olvidarás. Por favor—el italiano había acercado su rostro al del rubio.

—Aléjate.

—Me voy si me dices que no me olvidarás.

— ¿¡Cómo mierda crees que te olvidaré!? Con todos esos manoseos, indirectas, dolores de cabeza, impertinencias, besos, abrazos y estupideces que me haces, ¿crees en serio que podría olvidarte así como así?

Italia sonrió.

—Con eso me basta—dijo, acercándose más al rubio.

—¡Dijiste que te irías!

—Me conoces. En serio. ¿Crees que me iría después de escucharte decir eso?

Alemania iba a protestar, pero el castaño lo calló posando los labios sobre los suyos.

…

— ¡Francia! —Exclamó Italia, contra el teléfono— ¿¡Qué debería hacer!?

— ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres ahora!? ¡Desorientado! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? —lo reprendió el francés.

—Necesito…

— ¿Vino? ¡No te daré vino! ¡No después de que dijiste que el tuyo era mejor que el mío! ¡Te vas a enterar, chiquillo malcriado!

—Pero… hay personas que no quiero que me olviden.

—Oh.

— ¿Qué debería hacer en momentos así?

— ¿Eh? Bueno no sé los detalles de tu situación, pero… déjame pensar—recordó la imagen del trasero de Inglaterra, un desafortunado malentendido que perdurará en lo más oculto de su memoria—Muéstrales el trasero.

—Tú… ¿qué mierda te has fumado?

—Nada, pero te aseguro que _nunca_ te olvidarán.

…

—Japón, Japón—lo llamó Italia, que sostenía un pedazo de pizza—¿Crees que mostrándole el trasero a alguien, esa persona jamás de olvidará de mí?

—Creo que lo guardaría como un recuerdo un tanto desagradable en su memoria—respondió el japonés—Pero si hablamos de Alemania…

— ¿Qué sucede si hablamos de Alemania?

—Si hablamos de Alemania, entonces creo que no duraría en violarte.

—Oh. Ya veo.

—Italia…

—Creo que es buena idea que Alemania observe mi hermoso trasero italiano—comunicó, yéndose de allí bastante animado.

— ¡Degenerado!

…

—Francia, ¿tienes otra alternativa? —le preguntó el italiano al galo. Después de espiar a Alemania en las duchas, se dio cuenta de que no era conveniente ser violado repentinamente. No sin lubricante. Joder, _eso_, era más grande de lo que había creído.

—Bueno, entonces lo mejor sería decirles directamente lo que sientes. Oh, y para que los nervios no te traicionen, escríbelo en un papel.

—Oh, a veces das buenos consejos~

—Sólo a la familia.

—Gracias, Francia _nii-chan_~

—De nada—contestó, con un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas. Se sentía avergonzado cuando su _pequeño hermanito_ le agradecía.

…

Italia caminaba por los pasillos de la casa de Alemania, leyendo la carta que le había escrito, una última vez antes de entregarla.

_Para Alemania: _

_Hola, soy Italia. _

_Últimamente, tuve un mal sueño. De los malos. De los peores. _

_Es un sueño en el que pasan cosas algo extrañas y desagradables, pero al final, tú te olvidas de mí._

_Y lo peor de todo, es que me pones realmente preocupado al pensar que tú podrías hacerte amigo de Rusia. Y te olvidarías de mí. _

_Y tendríamos un serio problema, porque no quiero que te olvides de mí, bajo ninguna circunstancia. _

_Seamos amigos por siempre. O lo que sea que seamos. ¿Sí? _

_Por cierto, aprovecho el sentimentalismo para decirte que las patatas aplastadas saben mal. _

_Italia Veneciano~_

—Por fin terminé. Ahora, a hablar con Alemania—anunció el italiano para sí mismo.

…

—A-Alemania—lo llamó el castaño, tartamudeando. El rubio se dio media vuelta—Yo… esto…—a Italia le había atacado cierto pánico.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el alemán. El italiano no dijo nada.

—Yo… Hola… Eh… ¡No puedo lidiar con esto!

Italia había salido corriendo. Una vez cada 50 años le daba cierto pánico escénico, ¿¡porqué tenía que darse en ese mismo momento!?

Las notas habían quedado tiradas en el suelo.

…

—Me pregunto cómo será realmente Alemania…—murmuró Rusia para sí mismo, mientras Lituania arreglaba el abrigo de éste.

—Espero que no sea tan malo—comentó el lituano, aunque para sus adentros, decía "Ojalá se quede allí para siempre, y no nos vuelva a molestar nunca más, maldito ruso".

—Sí, bueno, lo veremos juntos. Después de todo, tú también irás.

Lituania hizo una cara de horror, digna de cualquier retrato terrorífico. Rusia esbozó una sonrisa un _troll_.

—Pero… mañana tengo una cita con Bielorrusia—se excusó el lituano.

—…Con más razón debo llevarte. No le puedes decir a alguien que vas a tener una cita con su hermana menor, y luego pretender salir ileso. No, no. Te vienes conmigo—lo reprendió el ruso, planteándose el hecho de hablar seriamente con su hermana—Y ustedes dos también vienen—les dijo a los otros bálticos. Sólo por si también se les ocurría tener una cita con su hermana menor… o con la mayor.

…

—Alemania, encontré esto mientras limpiaba—dijo el japonés, tendiéndole un pedazo de papel a su aliado.

**Continuará~**

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo: Micronaciones disfrazadas :3.


	38. Chapter 38

Japón le tendió el pedazo de papel a Alemania. Ya lo había leído, y luego se percató de que era un asunto personal entre las otras dos Potencias de Eje. Suspiró. Esperaba que las cosas no salieran demasiado mal.

No le gustaría dejar de entretenerse mientras veía a esos dos tirándose indirectas y golpearse.

Alemania tomó el papel entre sus manos. La letra del italiano era algo confusa. Si hubiera estado en el siglo XXI, hubiera dicho que era "digna de médico".

Comenzó a leer, estando seguro de que no se confundiría las cosas.

—Así que él… estaba pensando en eso—murmuró el alemán.

Japón bufó. Sí, todo eso era demasiado personal. Lo mejor sería irse a leer un buen manga y a comer _dango_.

—Oye, Alemania…—dijo antes de irse—Creo que deberías hablar con él.

…

—Italia—lo llamó el rubio. El castaño estaba sentado sobe una roca, observando un pequeño pueblo. Se sobresaltó, mientras el pequeño gato alemán que sostenía se escapaba de entre sus brazos—Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo.

Los peores temores del italiano se habían hecho realidad. Seguramente, el alemán había encontrado la carta. Lo único que ocupaba su cabeza en esos momentos era: Maldición, maldición, maldición.

El castaño volteó a verlo, mientras la cabeza se movía al mismo ritmo que la del exorcista.

— ¿S-sí? —preguntó Italia. El pánico escénico (o crisis nerviosa) todavía no desaparecía.

—Aunque me haga amigo de Rusia, cosa que no creo que ocurra, no podría olvidarme de ti.

Italia abrió sus ojos dorados, sorprendido. Alemania tenía los ojos cerrados, una mueca nerviosa, y un tic en la ceja.

—A-Alemania… ¿Entendiste lo que pienso?

—Eh… bueno… sí.

— ¿Porqué dudaste para decir que sí? ¿Eh?

—No seas histérico. Mira, haremos una promesa, ¿de acuerdo? Extiende tu dedo meñique.

—Oh, pero que tierno~

—Cállate antes de que me arrepienta.

Italia extendió el dedo meñique, al igual que Alemania, aunque a éste último le temblaba un poco la mano.

—Cuando tú estés en problemas, yo te ayudaré. Pero cuándo yo esté en problemas, tú también tienes que ayudarme—dijo el rubio—Aunque no tengo muchas expectativas.

Italia sonrió.

—Es una promesa—y unieron los dedos.

_22 de Mayo de 1939. Pacto de amistad y alianza entre Alemania e Italia. Pacto de acero. Se llevó a cabo. _

—Oye, Alemania—dijo el italiano, mientras observaba el paisaje junto con la otra nación.

—Qué.

—Sabes, no es que me moleste ese pacto. Pero… podríamos haberlo sellado de otra forma.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes—dijo, mirando lascivamente al rubio.

— Deja de mirarme así.

Y el italiano esbozó una sonrisa pícara, mientras llenaba de besos la mejilla del rubio.

— ¡Suéltame, italiano podrido!

—Ve~

…

—Ahora que todos los miembros del G8 estamos reunidos—anunció Japón—comenzaremos la reunión.

—Espera—dijo Inglaterra—Lo mejor sería pasar lista, a ver si estamos todos. Algo no está bien… ¿Está Canadá?

—Aquí estoy—anunció alguien con un rulo flotante.

—Sí estamos los ocho… raro—dijo el japonés.

—Yo estoy aquí—les dijo el italiano, mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Alemania.

—Yo estoy aquí—anunció Alemania, intentando quitarse al italiano pesado de encima.

—Aquí falta China—dijo el ruso, con un aura asesina alrededor. Odiaba estar rodeado de tantos capitalistas.

—No, ese es sólo tu deseo~—le dijo Inglaterra.

—Tengo hambre—se quejó Estados Unidos.

—Pues te jodes —lo reprendió Francia.

—Sí que te gusta insultar, _malote_—le dijo el americano, con algo de sarcasmo en esa última palabra.

—Oye, no le digas esas cosas a _France_—lo regañó el inglés.

—No me defiendas—se quejó el francés.

—No te metas, Inglaterra—dijo el norteamericano—Por ese carácter, los ferrocarriles suben de precio.

—Pero algo no está bien…—murmuró para sí mismo el británico, mientras se llevaba un pastelillo muy dulce a la boca.

—Oh, no te desanimes, Inglaterra~—dijo Canadá.

Un segundo.

¿Canadá hablando así?

Todas las naciones se volvieron hacia el _canadiense_.

— ¡Pero si eres tú, Sealand! —exclamó Inglaterra.

—Así es, _Big Brother_. Abrázame~—dijo el pequeño, que se había disfrazado de Canadá.

—No.

—Abrázame.

—Dije que no.

—Quédate conmigo.

— ¡No! ¡Mi corazón le pertenece a Francia!

— ¡Pero _Big Brother_…!

—Ve a casa a ver caricaturas.

—No quiero~

—No seas obstinado, que si no las hadas te causarán pesadillas.

—Un momento. ¿Dónde está Canadá? —preguntó Japón, mirando a todos lados.

Afuera, el canadiense estaba acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, fumando. Kumajiro jugaba con las hojas secas del otoño.

—Espero que no hayan descubierto a Sealand—murmuró—Aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas.

— ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea decirle que lo dejarías hacerte pasar por él? —preguntó su mascota.

—No puede ser tan malo. Yo me escaquearía de la reunión, y él podría ver a su adorado hermano mayor. Los dos nos beneficiamos.

Al instante, Sealand salió de la reunión, lloriqueando.

—_Snif, England_ no me quiere~

—Un segundo… ¿te descubrieron? —preguntó el canadiense, alterado.

—…Sí.

— ¡Mierda!

**Continuará~**

* * *

Muy pronto, en el siguiente capítulo: ¿Quién será el hermano mayor de Estados Unidos? Ya lo sabemos, pero es divertido verlos pelearse.


	39. Chapter 39

Finlandia pataleó sobre el suelo, enojado. Estaba despeinado, lleno de barro, y con algunos rasguños en el cuerpo.

_Nos encontramos en el siglo XVII. Suecia, junto a Finlandia, comenzó la explotación de Estados Unidos. Fundó Nueva Suecia, pero buscó pelea con Holanda, y éste, enojado, aplastó a los dos nórdicos, les quitó sus tierras y casas, y los echó de Estados Unidos. _

Francia e Inglaterra observaban al finlandés, que balbuceaba improperios contra Holanda.

—Oigan, escúchenme un momento—dijo Finlandia—Es demasiado cruel.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó un joven Francia— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Construí una casa de campo junto con Suecia, en Estados Unidos. Era realmente increíble. Pero vino el maldito ese…

— ¿Quién?

—Holanda. Lo odio. ¡Se llevó todo! ¡Toda nuestra casa de campo! ¡La podríamos haber usado para pasar muchísimo tiempo a solas!

—Demasiada información.

—Oh, pero qué problema~—dijo Inglaterra, aunque no le importaba demasiado la situación del finlandés.

—Sí, que gran problema—comentó también Francia.

En el fondo, los dos pensaban "Estados Unidos será mío".

—Y no es sólo eso—siguió el nórdico—A veces se aparece un extraño niño. No es de las aldeas cercanas, ya que para llegar a la ciudad más cercana se tarda un día. Es de cabello rojo, y a veces es un poquito rebelde. Pero no parece tan malo. Sólo espero que no lo encuentre Holanda. No queremos a otro imbécil en la Tierra…

— ¿Un niño? ¿Solo en ese amplio páramo? —preguntó el inglés.

—Oye, baja los humos, pedófilo—le advirtió Finlandia—Pero sí, _Su_ y yo pensamos que eso es muy extraño.

—Espera—interrumpió Francia—Se acerca a ti y a Suecia, ¿no es así? ¿Y si es una nación como nosotros?

—Sospechábamos de eso—admitió el finlandés—pero no sé… no parece… _interesado_.

—Porque es un niño, naturalmente—le dijo el británico.

—_Uy_, lo siento, su señoría, experto en niños. Pedófilo.

—Entonces sería algo así como… —comenzó Francia.

—Nuestro hermanito—terminaron los tres, a la misma vez.

Francia se horrorizó ante esa posibilidad. No, no y no. Ya tenía bastante con soportar a Inglaterra casi todos los días, que era mil veces peor que un niño. Aunque, si había algo peor que soportar a ese inglés aniñado, entonces sería soportar al inglés aniñado con un hermanito menor. Sí, la mejor decisión, por el bien del mundo, sería que él se quedara con el niño, para mantenerlo separado del inglés.

Inglaterra daba saltitos de la emoción. Estaba seguro que sería su hermanito, y que sería el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Oh sí, lo mimaría mucho y le haría sus recetas nuevas de _cupcakes_ todos los días. No dejaría que Francia le quitara a esa pequeña nación.

Y a Finlandia eso no le interesaba mucho. Él seguía maldiciendo a Holanda por quitarle su tiempo a solas con _Su-san_.

…

El pequeño Estados Unidos estaba escondido tras un arbusto, matando hormigas con una rama.

—Muere, bastardo del mal—decía, cada vez que aplastaba alguno de esos insectos.

—Oye, Holanda, se trata de ese niño, ¿no es así? —dijo Francia, sabiendo que no le caía nada bien ese pequeño.

—Sí—contestó el nórdico.

—Oh, siento que es uno de nosotros~—dijo el británico.

—Lo que sentirás será mi puño, si dejas de hacer ese tipo de comentarios perversos—advirtió el finlandés.

—Pero los hago con buena intención. ¡Lo que sucede, es que tú eres un malpensado!

—Cállate, Inglaterra. No me das buena espina.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo—murmuró el francés.

—Oye, Francia, mi cabello es igual al de él—dijo Inglaterra—Es mi hermanito~

—No se parecen en nada. Son de distintos colores. Pero sí, tiene ese horrible cabello lacio sin gracia, digno de ti…

— ¡Envidioso!

—Aunque tiene mis cejas.

—Como si fuera fácil tener las cejas de Inglaterra—bufó Finlandia. Miró al niño—Tenemos… bueno, no nos parecemos en nada.

Inglaterra y Francia se revolcaban por el suelo, peleándose.

El pequeño Estados Unidos miraba a los mayores. Finlandia, que ya lo había visto un par de veces, no le daba tanta curiosidad. El que hablaba como haciendo gárgaras ("Francia", como se enteraría después) le caía mal. Y el otro… parecía loco, pero interesante persona.

De todas formas, la curiosidad no le duró mucho. Siguió matando hormigas.

…

—A pesar de estar ocupado, rebajé horas de descanso para venir a ver a este niño—se dijo Inglaterra—Algún día me lo agradecerá~

— ¿Viniste a verme? —preguntó el pequeño América, sosteniendo un pequeño perro en sus brazos—Estoy feliz~

A Inglaterra casi le dio un shock de azúcar. Suerte que estaba acostumbrado a las cosas dulces. Le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces. Ese niño, con su tono de voz tan tierno, esas mejillas regordetas, la carita de pequeño engredo inocente, los ojos gigantes. Sí, Inglaterra podría haber sufrido diabetes en ese mismo momento, y no le hubiera importado demasiado.

— ¿No vas a escapar? —preguntó el inglés.

— ¿Se supone que tengo que escapar? Bueno~—dijo el estadounidense, mientras salía corriendo por la pradera.

—Supongo que no comprendes del todo tu situación.

—Un poquito—dijo, desde lejos, acercándose nuevamente al europeo.

—Oh. Bueno, de todas formas, encantado de conocerte.

—Yo no.

—Pero qué insolente. De todas formas, de ahora en adelante serás mi hermanito.

—Entonces no te molestará que te llame _bastardo_~

— ¿¡Pero qué clase de modales son esos!?

—Los niños de las aldeas llaman así a sus hermanos. Así que te diré así~

—Prefiero que me digas Inglaterra.

—Entonces será… _tonto Indateda_~

—Simplemente, dime Inglaterra.

—_Indateda_.

—Es algo.

—_Tonto Indateda_.

—Esto llevará tiempo. Pero, por el momento…

— ¿Uh?

— ¡Luces tan tierno hablando así! ¡Te comería a besos!

— ¿Pero qué? ¡Suéltame! ¡No me abraces así, me asfixias! _Dhejafe las mefillas en pafz, no las pefisquez_—el inglés había comenzado a abrazarlo y pellizcarle las mejillas— ¡No me des besos en la cara! ¡Me baboseas! ¿Uh? Bueno, no son tan malos… ¡No abuses!

**Continuará~**

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo: Más sobre estas dos naciones peleando por ser el hermanito del pequeño América ;3.


	40. Chapter 40

— ¡Estados Unidos es mi hermanito! —exclamó Inglaterra, feliz. Estaba en la parte trasera de una carreta, junto con Francia.

—Oye, no bromees con esas cosas. No me gustan ese tipo de bromas—lo reprendió el francés.

…

—_Nooooo_, escuchaste lo que dijeron hace un minuto, una de las personas importantes de mi casa dijo que el pequeño América es _mi_ hermanito—habían llegado a una mansión. El inglés insistía con la idea de que la pequeña nación era su hermano.

—No. Una de las personas importantes de mi casa dijo que es mi hermano desde hace más de 100 años. Cejudo con tendencias psicópatas—le respondió Francia.

Y comenzaron a pelearse, revolcándose por el piso.

— ¡Si se van a matar, no manchen la alfombra! —advirtió Austria, enojado. Después de todo, era su casa. Prusia observaba todo, en silencio. Al final, suspiró.

—Dios perdone sus pecados—dijo solemnemente el albino.

—Cállate, fanático religioso—lo calló el austríaco.

…

_Me conformo con golpear a Francia. _

_Francia e Inglaterra tuvieron esta disputa de "Quién se queda con Estados Unidos" en la época de la Guerra de Sucesión Austríaca. Inglaterra se conformaba con golpear a Francia, y se pasaba siendo aliado de los enemigos de éste. _

— ¿¡Pero quién te has creído!? —Gritaba Inglaterra— ¡Si todos sabemos que eres lindo, pero no tanto como yo!

—No sé, ¡Te pasas atacándome! ¿¡Comenzaron a afectarte los cupcakes!? —decía Francia a todo pulmón.

Cerca de ellos, un cartel rezaba "Isla en disputa entre Francia e Inglaterra".

Esos dos tenían mucha energía.

…

—De esta forma, discutiendo, no solucionaremos nada. De hecho, nos podrían salir arrugas—dijo el inglés, horrorizado. Francia asintió. Por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo.

El pequeño Estados Unidos miraba alternativamente a las dos naciones europeas. Tenía un poquito de miedo, dado que cuando Inglaterra peleaba con Francia, solía ponerse bastante terrorífico.

—Él tiene que decidir—dijo el británico.

—Me parece lo más justo. Parece que hoy tienes buenas ideas. ¿Qué ha pasado con el inglés estúpido que siempre fuiste? —inquirió el francés, sarcástico.

—_Vamos… ven, ven, ven. Abramos juntos la puerta de los misterios~_—canturreó el británico, espeluznantemente.

El pequeño americano lo quedó mirando. A pesar de que tenía un poquito de miedo, no lo demostraría.

— ¡Detente, psicópata! —Lo recriminó Francia— ¡Tengo ganas de llorar! ¡No podré dormir en una semana después de escuchar esto!

El galo suspiró, y le pidió a uno de sus chefs un plato suculento de comida francesa.

—Vamos, ven aquí. Tendrás una comida francesa todos los días.

El pequeño americano miró el plato con cierto asco. Ese plato tenía carne. Odiaba la carne. Apartó la mirada, ofendido.

Francia miró a la pequeña nación, horrorizado. ¿Qué clase de engredo sin sentido del gusto era ése? ¿Cómo podía negar así un buen plato de comida francesa digna de dioses? Nunca visto, excepto en Inglaterra. Tal vez tenía genes gastronómicamente ingleses.

Dios lo libre.

—Así que contaba con eso—dijo Inglaterra, por lo bajo, que no se había dado cuenta del rechazo de la pequeña nación por la comida del galo— ¿No tenemos nada que se pueda usar? —sus acompañantes negaron con la cabeza—…Supuse.

El pequeño América miró al otro europeo.

Tenía dos opciones.

Uno, el francés aparentemente devorador de carne, que lo miraba como si fuera la reencarnación del mismísimo anticristo. El anticristo de la santísima religión de la buena cocina.

Dos, el inglés un poquito aterrador (pero no del todo), que lo pasaba hostigando a besos, abrazos y palabras cariñosas, y que lo miraba como si fuera un dulce caramelo.

Suspiró. Aún así, estaba seguro de con quién quería estar.

Sacudió la manga de su nuevo tutor.

—_Tonto Indateda_—dijo el pequeño, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del mayor.

…

De esa forma, el británico había logrado alejar a Francia y convertirse en el único hermano mayor de ese niño. Se encontraba meciendo al pequeño entre sus brazos, el cual se había dormido.

—_Aww, my sweet cupcake_~—murmuró contra los cabellos carmesíes del más pequeño.

En ese momento, Inglaterra se prometió a sí mismo proteger a ese niño, y darle más de lo que había tenido hasta ese momento. Se esforzaría. En adelante, al pequeño americano le esperarían todo tipo de confusiones y obstáculos. Arrugó la nariz, a pesar de que no le gustaba demostrar su enfado. Por culpa de Francia no tenía dinero. De todas formas, se encargaría de él.

Estados Unidos despertó súbitamente. Sus ojos rojos chocaron con la mirada vivaz del inglés. Inmediatamente, se escurrió de los brazos del mayor y salió corriendo por el césped, conociendo el camino como la palma de su mano.

Se encontró de frente con…

— ¡Una bestia! —Gritó el británico, asombrado por el búfalo— ¡No vayas, _sweetie_! ¡Es peligroso!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el pequeño estadounidense estaba levantando al gran animal mientras lo daba vueltas por el aire.

—…A este paso, será él el que me proteja a mí—murmuró el europeo por lo bajo.

**Continuará~**

* * *

¡Próximamente! Un poquitín de todo. GerIta, por decirles algo xD

Se me empezaron a acortar los capítulos de vuelta :'C. Prometo mejorar en ese aspecto.

P.d: Perdonen el Fluff excesivo, pero era necesario. El nivel de ternura de Chibi! América sobrepasa los límites permitidos de azúcar en sangre :'3.


	41. Chapter 41

Italia despertó, a causa de la luz del sol. Abrió sus ojos dorados con parsimonia.

—Ve~—dijo.

Era un día perfecto para salir a almorzar con Japón, y tirarle indirectas a Alemania. Sobre todo eso último. Y, quién sabe, tal vez consiguiera algo más aparte de simples frases.

…

_Trato de desanimar a Japón. _

—Oye, ¿en qué situación te desanimas? —preguntó el superior de Estados Unidos a dicha nación.

—Yo vivo desanimado. La situación actual de este deplorable mundo, sólo hace que mis razones para seguir ocupando espacio sean el béisbol y las pocas cosas no hipócritas que éste país representa, dado que…—comenzó el americano, pero fue cortado por su superior.

—Sé serio.

—Estoy siendo serio.

—Necesitamos desanimar a Japón.

—Oh, haber empezado por ahí. Siempre me gusta ver a los demás tan mal como yo~

—Bueno, ¿en qué situación te desanimas?

—Cuando veo a alguien que me cae mal.

—No podemos llamar a Inglaterra.

—Oh. Bueno, si fuera una persona que sufriera más el patriotismo de mi país… diría que ese momento sería… si la Estatua de la Libertad se vuelve fea. Por decirte un ejemplo.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Un símbolo! ¡Eres un genio!

—Gracias, gracias.

—Pintemos de rojo el símbolo de Japón, el _Monte Fuji_.

—Señor…

— ¿Sí?

—El _Monte Fuji_ es demasiado grande para pintarlo de rojo.

—Oh…

—Con todo respeto, señor…

— ¿Sí?

—Es usted un idiota.

…

_Trato de desanimar a Rusia._

—Bien—dijo el superior de Estados Unidos.

—No, hasta ahora nada ha salido bien—lo corrigió la nación.

—Tienes razón. Es difícil desanimar a Japón. Necesitamos ideas más creativas para desanimar a los demás países.

—Pero… me aburrí de desanimar a la gente.

—Oh, pero hay una nación a la cuál te encantará desanimar.

—No lo creo.

—Empieza con "Unión" y termina con "Soviética". Lo conoces como Rusia. ¿Hacen falta más pistas?

—Me apunto.

—Bien. Supongo que si esta es la víctima, se te ocurrirá alguna idea realmente creativa.

—Hacer un gran pedido de condones… de 25 centímetros. Cosa que sean más grandes de lo normal.

—Bueno, un poco atrevido, pero altamente efectivo. ¡Bien hecho!

—Ya está dicho. A llamar al ruso.

…

— ¡Hola, Rusia! —Saludó el americano, con el auricular del teléfono en su oído. El ruso gruñó en respuesta desde el otro lado— ¿Puedes fabricar condones de 25 centímetros?

—Nunca fabriqué de ese tamaño—dijo secamente el euroasiático.

—Oh, pero bueno, intentar no cuesta nada… ¿o acaso te desanima bastante?

Rusia, entendiendo las intenciones del americano, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Luego, contestó, con mucho sarcasmo.

—Está difícil, pero me esforzaré. Gordo capitalista, tendrás los condones… aunque ese tamaño sea increíblemente difícil de conseguir en Rusia.

—Bueno, mi superior los quiere de Rusia. Suerte, bastardo comunista.

Ambos colgaron. América con una sonrisa de superioridad. Rusia con una sonrisa de "Ya verás, te tragarás tus palabras, capitalista".

…

Días después, llegó el paquete de Rusia.

— ¡Ya ha llegado! —le anunció el americano a su superior.

—Qué bien—el superior del norteamericano inspeccionó el paquete, e inmediatamente hizo una mueca—…Creo que nos han pagado con la misma moneda.

— ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? —la nación observó la nota que le tendía su superior.

_Condones rusos. Tamaño especial: XXXXS (25 centímetros). _

_Nota de Rusia para Estados Unidos: Ha sido difícil. No es fácil trabajar con miniaturas. Pero bueno, espero que te sirvan… si no es que son muy grandes para tu tamaño, claro. Suerte, americano. _

— ¡Grandísimo hijo de pu…!—comenzó el estadounidense, pero fue callado por su superior.

—¡El vocabulario, joven!

—…¡Grandísimo hijo de la Madre Rusia!

…

—Hace un buen día y tengo tiempo libre. ¿Lo único malo? Tengo que pasarlo contigo—refunfuñó Francia, observando a Inglaterra bordar.

—Yo tengo una idea. Ya que los dos somos enemigos de Alemania, ¿por qué no divulgamos rumores acerca de él? —sugirió el inglés, terminando de bordar.

—…No es tan mala idea, y eso que viene de ti.

— ¡Y tengo ropa de espía inglés perfecta para la ocasión!

—Ya la cagaste.

…

— ¿¡Cómo accedí a esto!? —inquirió el francés, observando su traje elegante negro, y los lentes de sol oscuro. El inglés, que estaba vestido igual que él, le dirigió una sonrisa lasciva mientras se relamía los labios.

—Oh, vamos, _France_, te ves increíblemente _sexy_ con eso. Me dan ganas de hacerte _de todo_…

—Cierra la boca, psicópata. Vamos al objetivo.

_Actividades de divulgación de información acerca de Alemania, por Francia e Inglaterra. _

Francia palmeó el hombro de un joven distraído. Le susurró al oído lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

—Oye, sabías que… Alemania está contratando malvados para…

— ¡Qué miedo! —decía el humano, con una imagen bastante mala de los alemanes.

—Oye, Alemania en realidad…—susurraba el inglés, mientras aprovechaba los cristales negros de las gafas para observar el trasero del francés.

Instantes después, todo el mundo conocía los rumores que esos dos habían repartido.

Escondidos en un callejón, los dos europeos observaban en revuelo. Inglaterra rió macabramente.

—Poco a poco, los rumores sobre Alemania se van expandiendo~—canturreó, mientras intentaba meterle mano a Francia—Ahora pensemos en rumores sobre Italia…

—Ni se te ocurra—siseó el francés—Puede ser débil y un poquito extravagante, pero no es mal tipo. Además, no dejaré que te metas con mi familia.

—Oh, ¡pero qué hermoso te ves defendiendo a Italia! ¡Ven aquí a que te dé un abrazo!

— ¡Suéltame, bastardo té negro! —refunfuñaba el galo, mientras el británico lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello.

…

Inglaterra pensó que era un poco irónico que el francés acusara a Alemania de "Loco, Bárbaro, Patata, Kraut", y que no quisiera hacerle daño a Italia, pero lo dejó de lado.

—Divulgaré malos rumores de Alemania a Italia~—dijo el británico, encantado con esa nueva idea.

—…Puedo aceptar eso—asintió el galo.

—Oye, Italia—lo llamó el inglés.

— ¿Inglaterra? —preguntó éste.

—…No. Yo soy su… gemelo malvado—Francia se golpeó la frente contra la pared al escuchar semejante excusa.

—…Querrás decir el gemelo bueno.

— ¿Eh? ¡Yo soy el bueno!

—Inglaterra, dilo de una vez, ¿qué quieres? Cada segundo que pasa es una indirecta menos…

— ¿Indirecta? Bueno, no importa. El punto es que… Alemania dijo que te odiaba.

—Claro. Y yo le creo a los rumores.

—Es en serio.

—Sí, como digas, inglesito. Ve a ponerle droga al pavo de acción de gracias—y el italiano se fue.

— ¿¡Porqué no funcionó!? —inquirió el inglés.

—Porque no es _taaaan_ idiota—le dijo Francia, orgulloso de su _pequeño hermano_.

…

—Alemania, ¿me odias? —preguntó el italiano, que a pesar de que no le creía al inglés, sacarse la duda nunca estaba demás. Tal vez el rubio se había enterado de que le había dibujado conejitos a la ropa interior, y entonces sus sentimientos habían cambiado…

—Yo… digamos que… no te odio.

— ¿Me quieres?

—Agotaste la cuota de preguntas incómodas del día.

—Pero fue sólo una.

—Hoy en la mañana preguntaste "¿A cuántas mujeres te has tirado borracho?", y eso cuenta como incomodidad.

—Oh, sólo cuenta como incomodidad si no te tiraste a ninguna. Por lo tanto, es fácil deducir la respuesta…

—Cállate.

— ¿Me callas?

—No.

— ¿Me amas?

—No voy a contestar eso.

—Entonces me amas.

— ¡Deja de hace preguntas!

— ¿Te molesta que le haya hecho conejitos a tu ropa interior?

—Te dije que… así que fuiste tú.

—… ¿No sabías?

—… No.

—Ups.

—Corre por tu vida.

— ¡A la orden, _capitano_~!

…

—Un estadounidense le dice a un italiano "Oye, me dijeron que leyera el aire. ¿Sabes en qué librería puedo hacerlo?" y el italiano le responde "A mí también me lo dijeron. Busquémoslo juntos~"—terminó de contar el chiste un joven japonés.

Japón, la nación, hubiera reído. No soportaba al estadounidense. Pero no iba a permitir que se metieran con Italia. Desenfundó su katana.

—Otro chiste sobre italianos, y te rebano la cabeza—amenazó la nación.

**Continuará~**

* * *

¡Nuevos personajes en el siguiente capítulo! 2P! Ucrania y 2P! Belarús.


	42. Chapter 42

—Hola, Soy Rusia—dijo el ruso, mirando a la cámara. ¿Por qué había accedido a eso? Ah sí, una estufa nueva—Hoy presentaré a mis hermanas.

_La hermana mayor y menor de Rusia. _

—Primero mi hermana mayor. Ucrania. Es de carácter firme. Es una buena persona. Excepto cuando se emborracha. Se vuelve demasiado cariñosa… y bastante estúpida. Y luego Bielorrusia, mi hermana menor. Ella es amable. Demasiado. Con todos y todo. Con cualquier ser vivo. Con cualquier cosa que se mueva. Con cualquier objeto inanimado. Sí, amabilidad no le falta. Bueno, en resumen, las dos son algo peculiares. Algo… Un poquito… sólo un poco… tal vez.

— ¡Rusia se ha deprimido! —exclamó Inglaterra, al ver al ruso desparramado sobre la mesa de reuniones con un aura violácea a su alrededor—O tiene ganas de matar, una de dos.

—De todas formas, pasará algo terrible—predijo China, con un escalofrío. Sabía que esa galleta de la fortuna que tomó con su desayuno no había mentido.

…

Ucrania es la hermana mayor de Rusia. Tenía el pelo algo corto, lacio, rubio platinado, casi gris. Lo que más resalta en su físico, es sin duda, sus grandes pechos. Suele tener dolor de espalda, por lo que suele tomar vodka mientras se excusa diciendo "Es que me hace olvidar ese dolor~". Tiene ojos violetas, piel clara, y se pinta los labios de rojo fuerte. Viste un vestido negro, de mangas largas, largo, con una moña roja en el escote. Escote bastante pronunciado, cabe destacar. A pesar de todo, es una buena hermana, con carácter firme y un poco rebelde, pero una persona responsable.

Aunque es un poco pobre.

—Hermana—llamó Rusia, golpeando la puerta con pesadez—Vine a cobrar el gas.

Estaba acompañado de Letonia (el que le caía mejor de los bálticos).

—Señorita Ucrania~—llamó el letón, con su tono de voz casi siempre amable (si se trataba de hablar con mujeres, claro).

— ¡Hermana! ¡Deja de gastarte el dinero en vodka y págame el gas! —insistió Rusia.

Letonia iba a decir que podía escuchar el sonido de los pechos de la hermana del ruso, pero mejor no decía una palabra. Rusia podía ser bastante celoso en ese aspecto.

Adentro de la casa, el superior de Ucrania le hacía señas de que no abriera. La ucraniana suspiró, acomodándose su vestido.

—Ay, Rusia, cuando me vuelva rica te lo devolveré—murmuró para sí misma—algún día todas esas apuestas en los casinos habrán valido la pena~.

…

— ¡Oigan, chicos! —saludó Ucrania a sus amigos humanos, algo borracha, con una botella de vodka en una mano, y arrastrando a Rusia con la otra— ¡Este es mi hermanito menor~! ¡Saluda, Rusia!

—Hermana, dios, tranquilízate, das vergüenza en ese estado—masculló el más alto, intentando taparse la cara.

—Ay, pero si eres todo tierno~—le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejando la marca del labial en la cara del ruso.

— ¡Hermana!

— ¡Otra ronda, cantinero!

Rusia rodó los ojos.

…

Bielorrusia. Es la hermana menor de Rusia. Es bastante linda, y muy amable. Adora las cosas tiernas. En realidad, adora también lo que no es tierno. Adora a todo el mundo. Adora todas las cosas. Es rubia, con ojos violáceos, al igual que su hermana, aunque su cabello es un poco más oscuro. Viste un elegante vestido rosado, y un moño negro en la cabeza. Sonríe muchísimo. También es bastante perseverante.

—Hermano, hermano~—llamó la bielorrusa al ruso—Vamos a hornear pastelillos de colores. Luego, podemos ir a buscar girasoles. Y después, podemos buscar un arcoíris, a ver si el duende nos da sus monedas de oro~

— ¡Vete de aquí! —decía el ruso, escondido bajo la cama. Era demasiada azúcar para lo que podía soportar.

—Pasemos un rato en familia, ¡por favor! —la chica seguía tras la puerta.

—No.

—Por favor~

—Que no. Dije que no.

—Pero… ¡hermano! ¡Últimamente paso demasiado tiempo con los bálticos! ¡Y te extraño mucho!

—No voy a hacer ese tipo de cosas contigo.

—… Y Letonia también me quiere invitar a una cita. Dice que soy adorable. Ay, me hace sonrojar, pero él dice que mi rostro queda lindo así.

—Hermana.

— ¿Sí?

—Dile a Letonia que lo aplastaré como a una mosca si sigue diciendo esas cosas.

…

—Hermano, gracias por acompañarme—dijo la chica, con un delantal blanco, una bandeja llena de pastelillos de todo tipo de colores.

Su hermano, Rusia, estaba apoyado en la mesada de la cocina, intentando no marearse con el excesivo uso del color rosado en la decoración de aquella habitación… y el resto de la casa.

—Lo hago para que Letonia no pase tiempo contigo—gruñó el ruso.

—Oh, pero lo invité a venir~

— ¿Sabiendo que yo estaba aquí?

—Bueno, no, en realidad lo invité para que venga, estés o no estés.

—O sea, ¿Podría haber venido cuando tu estuvieras sola?

—Por supuesto~

—Otra razón para aplastarlo. Imbécil.

— ¡No seas malo, hermano! Hace unos momentos era el báltico que mejor te caía.

—Hasta hace unos momentos. No quiero que se pase de la raya.

—Pero sólo me ayuda a cocinar…

—Primero la cocina, y luego no sabes en qué terminan.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada que debas saber. Por cierto… hermana.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Me das un pastelillo? —preguntó con un sonrojo.

…

—Hermano—lo llamó Bielorrusia— ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido?

—Porque últimamente, Ucrania se junta demasiado con el gordo capitalista—masculló Rusia.

— ¿América? Pero no es malo~

— ¿Tú también? Otra razón para odiarlo.

—Pero es buena persona.

—Bielorrusia, para ti, todos son buenos.

—Uh… bueno… este… hay cosas malas… por ejemplo…

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—Ya pensaré en algo. Mientras tanto, vamos a buscar ponis~.

—Ve tú.

—Y luego pasaré a saludar a Estados Unidos.

—Y luego irás derecho a casa, nada de _yankees_.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos nuevos personajes (: Porque en el siguiente capítulo también se tratará sobre ellas xD.


	43. Chapter 43

Cierto día, Ucrania…

—Lo siento, hermano. Las cosas no pueden seguir así. Sólo nos hacemos daño—dijo ella.

— ¿Hermana? —decía Rusia, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

—Adiós.

Y luego de eso, Ucrania se fue de la casa de Rusia. Ahora está buscando amigos en la Unión Europea.

—Supongo que no será difícil encontrar amigos. Una botella de vodka, y todos somos felices~—dijo la ucraniana.

Aún así, en el fondo no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

Dio una patada al suelo, debido a la impotencia, y el sonido de sus pechos rebotando resonó. Rusia se apretó el puente de la nariz, negando con la cabeza.

…

En el pasado, Rusia vivía con los bálticos y sus hermanas en una gran casa llamada Unión Soviética. Pero en la actualidad, ya no había nadie. Rusia estaba solo. Y aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía muy triste.

La única que a veces regresaba era Bielorrusia.

—Hermanito~—decía ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntaba el ruso.

—Yo te extrañaré, aunque Letonia dice que por fin puede entrar a "Primera base". Supongo que le gusta el béisbol~

Rusia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Conocía perfectamente ese tipo de metáforas. No, no iba a dejar que el letón besara a su hermana, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Después de todo, primera base era eso, besos.

Malditas metáforas norteamericanas. Hasta en eso lo jodía el gringo.

—…Y luego, dijo algo de Segunda Base. No sé, creo que de verdad le gusta el béisbol. A mí me gusta el béisbol. Pero dijo que debía ir lento… el problema es que si corres a las bases se hace rápido. Cuándo le dije que teníamos que ir más rápido, casi se desmaya. Lo hubieras visto, se veía tan adorable sonrojado~

—Hermana…

— ¿Sí?

—Letonia no te hablaba de béisbol.

—Oh, ¿entonces a qué se refería? —preguntó ella.

—Nada importante. Pero tú dile que si me llego a enterar que quiere pasar la primera base… no escucharé sus gritos de piedad.

—Me asustas, _nii-san_.

…

Últimamente, un superior de Rusia tenía buenas relaciones con los de Italia. Tal vez gracias a eso, Rusia e Italia podrían llegar a ser amigos.

—Odio esto—dijo Italia, sentado en una silla de la sala de reuniones, observando a las dos naciones que tenía en frente.

—Te apoyo—dijo Rusia, sentado a su lado.

Frente a ellos, Bielorrusia y Romano charlaban animadamente.

—Me encanta su estilo, ¡es súper lindo! —decía la chica.

—Ese vestido tan glamoroso sería la envidia de las pasarelas de Milán~—la elogiaba el mayor de lo italianos.

—Ay, pero que amable. Los italianos son tan simpáticos~

La cara de fastidio de Italia y Rusia se hacía mayor. Al menos tenían algo en común: los dos tenían hermanos un tanto insoportables.

Y el rostro del italiano menor no lucía nada simpático.

…

Rusia se encontraba discutiendo con sus hermanas, mientras los bálticos observaban.

—Creo que Rusia tiene debilidad por sus hermanas. Y bueno, ¿quién no? Son muy lindas—dijo Lituania. Letonia lo fulminó con la mirada— ¿Qué pasa, hermanito?

—Métete el "hermanito" donde te quepa—le dijo el letón—Saliste en una cita con Bielorrusia, sabiendo que a mí me gusta.

—Alguien se puso celosillo~

—Tú no tienes códigos.

—Oh, vamos, no fue nada serio.

—Vete con Polonia.

—No metas a ese estúpido en esto.

—Oigan, ya basta—los calló Estonia.

—Dile que sea un mejor hermano—se quejó Letonia.

—Oye, que no somos hermanos. Técnicamente, estás internacionalmente solo—le dijo el lituano, sacándole la lengua.

—Bastardo—Letonia miró a Estonia, esperanzado.

—Que seas feliz, Letonia—dijo el estonio, desviando la mirada.

…

Rusia tomó asiento en el banco. Últimamente, las cosas se estaban volviendo demasiado complicadas.

— ¿Desde cuándo se volvió así? —murmuró con un suspiro—Antes nos llevábamos mejor.

—_Qué frío—decía el pequeño ruso, temblando. _

—_Sí. Pero hasta el frío tiene cosas buenas~—decía Bielorrusia, también pequeña. _

— _¿Cómo qué? _

—_Pingüinos. Son bonitos. _

—_Los pingüinos están en el sur. _

—_Y Osos Polares~_

—_Son peligrosos. _

—_Pero lucen taaaaan tiernos. _

—_Espérame un momento—dijo Ucrania, yendo a buscar algo. _

_Al instante, volvió con una larga tela entre sus manos. Era una bufanda, gris. La acomodó en el cuello de su hermano menor. _

—_De esta forma, estarás calentito, y te acordarás de tus hermanas~—dijo la mayor. La menor de las chicas asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con eso. _

—_Pero es tu bufanda favorita—dijo el ruso. _

—_Bueno, si quieres agradecerme, dame el derecho a la sucesión de Kiev~_

— _¡No seas ladina! _

—Aunque, tampoco fue tan así…—murmuró el ruso, recordando eso.

…

El ruso decidió mandar una carta al programa de radio que dirigía Francia. Éste último estaba allí atrapado debido a una orden de su superior, ya que no haría eso voluntariamente. El francés odiaba darle consejos a gente que no conocía, sólo a gente cercana. Además, le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar en público.

De todas formas, Rusia; para fastidiar más al galo y para ver si encontraba alguna solución para su problema; se encontraba allí, con la radio cerca de él sentado en la banca del parque.

—Hola—dijo la voz del francés—Este es el programa de consejos de Francia. Bien, la siguiente carta. "Hola, Francia. Hay algo que me preocupa. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer para que los demás me quieran?". Bueno… eso es complicado. Pero, a la vez, también es fácil. Tienes que esparcir amor. O regalarles una botella de vino. Eso último siempre funciona.

—En realidad… no me ayudó mucho—murmuró Rusia.

Detrás de él, apareció su hermana menor.

—Hermano—llamó ella.

— ¿Sí?

—Estoy preocupada. Letonia y Lituania se pelean porque salí a una cita con Lituania, ¡pero no creí que Letonia se enojaría!

—Déjalos.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque así tal vez se maten mutuamente, y así no volverían a salir contigo.

— ¡Hermano!

—Aunque todavía queda Estonia…

**Continuará~**

* * *

Próximamente: Dúos de hermanos atacan (? Estados Unidos y Canadá, Suiza y Liechtenstein xD


	44. Chapter 44

Debido a que Suiza y Liechtenstein tienen un acuerdo, el tráfico entre estos dos países es libre. Por eso, para cruzar la frontera de Liechtenstein desde Austria, se tiene que pasar por las aduanas suizas, y no por las de Liechtenstein.

—Suiza~—lo llamaba Austria—Déjame pasar.

— ¡Ni loco! —decía el suizo, mientras se protegía un con rosario que le había dado Prusia ("Por si el demonio aparece" había dicho el albino, solemnemente).

—No quiero que tus aduanas me retengan el Liechtenstein. Quiero ir a territorio suizo~

—No te dejaré. Déjame en paz. Das miedo.

—Oh, al menos déjame demostrarte cuánto miedo doy—dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

…

—Ahora comenzaremos con las clases de defensa personal~—anunció Suiza. Su hermana menor suspiró.

—Escucha, hasta donde sé, la defensa personal incluye violencia y tácticas de lucha, no dibujitos hechos por ti en un pizarrón—se quejó ella.

—En primer lugar—dijo él, haciendo un dibujo de una mini-Liechtenstein y un mini-Austria—No te acerques a extraños.

— ¿Por qué dibujaste al austríaco?

—Porque es peligroso.

—…Claro—aunque ella no dejaría de acercarse a extraños. Después de todo, muchos eran guapos.

—No dejes que entren a la casa. Y además, no aceptes sus invitaciones fácilmente.

Liechtenstein asintió. Eso último era fácil de cumplir. Pero acerarse a extraños era divertido.

—Si no sabes que hacer, puedes preguntarme—continuó Suiza.

—Tengo una duda.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Porqué tus dibujos son tan horribles?

Instantes después, Liechtenstein daba una vuelta con unos chicos bastante guapos.

Suiza estaba en posición fetal, con un aura depresiva, mientras en su mente hacía eco la frase "Dibujas horrible, dibujas horrible, dibujas horrible".

…

—Continuemos con la clase—dijo el suizo, cuando su hermana había vuelto, y él, recuperado de su depresión—No te acerques a animales salvajes. Y menos al yeti.

—El yeti no existe.

—La leyenda del que grita en las montañas…

—Eras tú, el día que te emborrachaste con Alemania. Ambos salieron a dar vueltas por la montaña completamente borrachos, mientras tu gritabas a los cuatro vientos tus celos por Austria.

—Yo no tengo celos, y menos por Austria…

—"Austria, ¿¡porqué estás casado con Hungría!? ¿¡No te das cuenta que te odia!? ¡¿No te das cuenta que soy más sexy?!" —lo imitó ella cantarinamente.

—Dejemos ese tema de lado. Además, el yeti deja salir gritos lastimeros.

—Sí, Alemania y tú se tropezaron con unas pequeñas ardillas y rodaron, y gritaron porque la nieve estaba demasiado fría y ustedes estaban casi en ropa interior.

— ¿Lo ves? Los animales salvajes son peligrosos.

…

Japón y Estados Unidos, para aumentar sus conocimientos y profundizar su interacción, decidieron visitarse mutuamente.

_Estados Unidos y Japón. _

En Estados Unidos, es muy común ver postres con colores extremadamente artificiales, y se venden muy rápido.

— ¿Qué haces sacándole fotos a un pastel ordinario? —preguntó el americano.

—Es algo del otro mundo—dijo el japonés, maravillado por algo tan _diabólico_ como un pastel azul.

…

Canadá, que siempre era confundido con Estados Unidos, tenía un poco (bastante) de resentimiento contra el americano.

—Rayos… por culpa de ese imbécil—mascullaba el canadiense, que había sido golpeado por los enemigos de su hermano, mientras se arrastraba contra la pared. Claro que se había defendido con uñas y dientes—Le diré de una maldita vez lo que sucede. Como personas civilizadas.

.

— ¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¡No actúes en nombre de Norteamérica! ¡Norteamérica no eres sólo tú! ¡Ahora también me odian! ¡Y todo porque eres un maldito…!

Canadá gritaba improperios y amenazas contra su hermano. Éste, lo observaba con expresión impasible.

El canadiense terminó su discurso _de persona civilizada_. Respiraba agitadamente.

Estados Unidos, se quitó unos auriculares diminutos, y miró a su hermano.

— ¿Uh? ¿Habías dicho algo importante?

El rubio esta vez se lanzó a golpearlo, mientras el pelirrojo reía. No estaba escuchando música, pero adoraba sentir que había troleado a su hermanito.

Aunque, lo que no era muy agradable, eran los golpes que le estaba dando Canadá. Pegaba fuerte.

— ¡Quítate de encima, o te atravieso con mi motosierra! —amenazó el estadounidense.

…

—Te muestras demasiado arrogante y presumido con todo el mundo—lo regañó Canadá—Y quien sufre los daños soy yo. Más vale que cambies esa conducta o… —fue callado por el ruido de un motor.

—Sierra eléctrica, sierra eléctrica. No te atrevas a discrepar en su presencia—canturreó Estados Unidos, sombrío y con una sonrisa maligna.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Argh, otra vez quedó algo corto D: El siguiente capítulo será sobre Sexy-Suiza y Liechtenstein :3


	45. Chapter 45

Liechtenstein estaba tendida sobre su cama. Por alguna razón, a su subconsciente se le había antojado evocar en su cabeza las imágenes del día en el cuál le entregó a su hermano el pijama rosado.

Aunque el suizo no se lo había agradecido. Hizo una mueca. Pensándolo bien, después de cómo ella lo había tratado, no podía esperar un agradecimiento.

No es como que lo necesitara. O eso se decía a sí misma.

Tratando de no pensar más en eso, se tapó completamente con las sábanas, e intentó conciliar el sueño. Lo logró.

.

_Una joven Liechtenstein, de cabello largo, mientras se arrastraba por un callejón, bastante herida y cansada. Llovía a cántaros, y ella estaba sola en esa ciudad, sin nada ni nadie._

— _¿Qué haré? —murmuró _

_Se recostó contra una pared, y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta sentarse, creyendo que estaba en las últimas. _

_Debido al pánico, su casa y los alrededores estaban en ruinas. No había suficiente comida. ¿Qué le sucedería de ese momento en adelante? _

_Cerró los ojos. Tal vez había llegado su fin. Era una lástima. Todavía le quedaban cosas por vivir. Ella quería seguir siendo una nación. _

—…_Sólo un poco más—murmuró por lo bajo. _

_Alguien se aproximó con pasos livianos hacia donde se encontraba ella. _

—_Oye, pequeña~—la llamó el desconocido, con voz masculina, pero algo cantarina. Sonaba como el repiqueteo de campanillas— ¿Qué te ha pasado? No deberías estar así, _

_Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. ¿A quién le pertenecía esa voz tan irritante, que interrumpía sus últimos devastadores momentos de vida? Arrugó la nariz. _

—_No me ignores—exigió el desconocido. _

_Liechtenstein abrió los ojos. _

—_Ah, por fin~—dijo un sujeto rubio, que luego conocería como Suiza... y como "Hermano mayor" —Esos bonitos ojos castaños no deberían estar cerrados. Así, que, dime, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? _

—_No. _

—_Genial, no confías en extraños, eres muy inteligente~_

—…_Estúpido. _

—_Eso estaba un poco de más. Oye, pero necesitas una mano. Ven conmigo~_

.

— _¿Sabe bien? —preguntó el suizo, que había llevado a la joven de cabello largo a su casa, y le había dado hospitalidad y algo para comer. _

_Liechtenstein, opinaba que eso era un manjar de los dioses. Pero no lo diría. Al contrario. _

—_No—contestó la chica. _

— _¿Eh? Eso no es justo, no es justo. La gente adora mi comida~_

_A pesar de todo, desde ese entonces, Suiza se encargó de cuidar de ella. _

_._

—_Supongo que te encuentras mejor~—le dijo el rubio, al día siguiente. _

—_Sí, aunque podría estar mejor si tu no estuvieras aquí. _

—_Pero que tontita, si esta es mi casa~_

—_Creo que no captas las indirectas. _

—_De hecho, soy neutral contra las indirectas. Así todo es más fácil~_

_A Liechtenstein le costaba comprender que a pesar de que Suiza no tuviera para comer, la había ayudado. _

.

Liechtenstein despertó. Era de día.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

¿Por qué había soñado con eso?

…

Corrió por el jardín, hasta donde estaba su hermano, tomando una taza de té mientras tarareaba el ritmo de un típico baile suizo.

—Oye—lo llamó ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Soñé con el pasado.

—A veces pasa~

—Y hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

—Oh, ya veo. Dispara~

— ¿Porqué me ayudaste aquella vez, la primera vez que nos vimos?

—Ay, tú siempre tan directa.

—Contesta.

—Pero es una pregunta demasiado complicada, y todavía es muy temprano.

—No seas vago.

—Bueno, hice lo que haría cualquier persona.

—No, lo que hiciste es de locos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo loco por obrar bien? Jo, la juventud de hoy en día…

—No seas tonto.

—Es que era mi deber, como nación.

—Deja de dar excusas tontas.

—De acuerdo, lo diré todo—dijo le suizo, suspirando—Es que no podía dejarte así. Y me alegra mucho que te hayas recuperado… aunque a veces te comportes como la adulta que todavía no eres. Y cabe destacar, una adulta al estilo mujerzuela.

—Eres un idiota.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Oh dios, esto está quedando cada vez más corto D: Argh, es que no tengo cabida para poder meterle humor.

Eso sí, en el próximo capítulo habrá un poquitín de FrUK xD y los toques típicos de GerIta (Agita una bandera fujoshi) más indirectas italianas. Jo, debería escribir un libro sobre ellas (?


	46. Chapter 46

—Entonces, continuemos con el siguiente entrenamiento—dijo Alemania, escondido con Italia detrás de unos arbustos.

—Oye, ¿porqué en vez de entrenar, no aprovechamos que estamos solos? —sugirió el italiano.

— ¡Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas! ¡No haremos nada indebido!

—Pero… me refería a practicar yoga y meditación. Japón dice que son cosas buenas para el alma.

—Italia… no trates de parecer inocente.

—Jo, ya me conoces bien Alemania.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Pero te falta un aspecto. ¿No te interesaría conocer otra cosa?

—Cállate.

—Vamos, que sé que mis besos te encantan.

—Sólo fueron un par de veces. Y no pasaremos de ahí.

—Ya lo veremos, rubio, ya lo veremos~

—Bien, seguiré con el entrenamiento. Sólo tienes que enterrar esto en el territorio enemigo—el alemán sostenía un extraño y pequeño artefacto— ¿Puedes hacerlo, no?

—Sí. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—No digas eso. Siempre que alguien dice eso, sucede una desgracia. Muévete de manera que no te encuentren.

—Puedo moverme como tú quieras~

—Estamos en territorio ruso, así que ten cuida… ¡Escucha lo que digo! —exclamó el rubio, ya que el más bajo había ido dando saltitos hasta el territorio enemigo, para comenzar a excavar un pequeño pozo.

Alemania no pudo evitar dar un grito, cuando vio que un tanque de guerra se aproximaba peligrosamente al italiano.

— ¡Alemania! ¡Gritas de emoción a causa de que lo pude enterrar bien! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahora me debes un beso, un abrazo, y…! —decía el castaño, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos del más alto.

— ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!

— ¿Es que tienes que acobardarte cuando logro hacer algo bien? —el italiano, por inercia, miró hacia atrás suyo, viendo lo que tenía—_Oh, santo dios y las tangas de Miguel Ángel y Botticelli. _**(*)**

…

_Nos encontramos en el siglo XI. El largo y hermoso cabello a la francesa estaba de moda en Inglaterra. _

—Oye, Inglaterra—lo llamó un joven Francia, con cierto atisbo de malicia en su sonrisa—Hoy también estás admirablemente enano—El inglés se giró para verlo, un poco dolido por el comentario— ¿Cómo está el clima allá abajo?

—Francia, no seas malo. No me digas esas cosas feas—pidió el más bajo.

—Hablando de cosas feas, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con ese peinado tan anticuado?

— ¿Anticuado? Pero está bastante lindo~

—Ahora está de moda el cabello largo.

— ¿Eh? Pero… eso es de mujeres. El obispo lo dice.

—Bueno, sólo la realeza puede tenerla. Es normal que un campesino como tú sueñe todas las noches con una como esta.

—Eres malo. Deja de decir esas cosas—volvió a decir el inglés, con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

—Oye, ¿no vas a llorar, verdad?

—Y-yo…

—Inglaterra…

— ¡E-es q-que n-no me g-gusta que me d-digas esas c-cosas! —exclamó el inglés, entrecortadamente, a causa de que había empezado a, efectivamente, llorar.

—Era en broma, ¡Inglaterra! ¡No te tomes todo tan a pecho! —El inglés comenzó a llorar más fuerte— ¡Maldición!

—D-deberían a-arrancarte todo el c-cabello p-por decir esas c-cosas.

— ¡Qué cruel!

—El cruel e-eres tú q-que me dice e-esas cosas.

—…Estamos a mano.

—N-no.

—Enano podrido.

…

A pesar de eso, Inglaterra se propuso dejarse crecer el cabello. Aunque claro, eso le daría muchísimos problemas e inconvenientes.

— ¡Córtate el cabello! —le exigía uno de sus superiores, mientras lo perseguía por los pasillos de su casa.

— ¡No quiero!

— ¡Córtalo! —le volvía a decir, aunque el inglés estuviera subido a la copa de un árbol.

— ¡No quiero! —repetía el pequeño británico.

— ¡Córtalo ya! —exigió esa vez, sosteniendo una espada.

Y luego de eso, Inglaterra se la pasó escapando del obispo, intentando que su cabello creciera.

Había sido difícil escapar durante medio año (el obispo todavía insistía, es más, en ese mismo momento lo estaba buscando), pero su cabello debía estar igual o más largo que el de Francia.

Dejó para el final ese día, para poder mirarse al espejo, triunfante, y orgulloso de su peinado a la moda.

Se quitó la capucha, con el corazón latiendo al máximo de expectación.

Las puntas rebeldes de cabello dorado-anaranjado saltaron hacia arriba. El chico tenía un tic en la ceja.

No era posible.

¡Parecía una oruga!

…

El grito de Francia no tardó en hacerse presente, en el prado donde se encontraban las dos naciones.

— ¿¡Qué mierda es eso!? —exclamó el galo, mirando con miedo esa cosa peluda.

—Soy yo—dijo Inglaterra, tímido, mientras se tapaba el cabello, en un vano intento de ocultar el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

El joven francés pasó una mano por el cabello del más pequeño.

—Deberían quemarte en la hoguera—dijo el mayor, negando con la cabeza—Aún así, es divertido verte así de ridículo.

…

—Oye, que para tener una melena no sólo hay que dejar que el pelo crezca—le explicó Francia.

—Haberlo dicho antes…—murmuró Inglaterra, mientras el mayor pasaba las manos por su cabello, dejándolo prolijamente alisado.

—No pensé que fueras a imitarme.

—Es que…—el inglés hizo una pausa—Eres muy lindo.

Francia quedó paralizado.

—E-es decir, tienes lindo cabello—corrigió el británico, abochornado. Sin querer, le había dicho al francés lo que pensaba de él.

Menos mal que no le confesó que lo quería demasiado.

Mientras tanto, el galo había reunido su cabello de una forma bastante extraña. Aunque tenía cierto aire familiar…

—Me gusta—opinó el rubio menor.

—Ne, pero es mi peinado, y no quiero que tengas mi peinado. Sólo era para probar—y dicho eso, el más alto lo peinó de otra forma.

Algunos mechones de cabello cayeron al suelo. Inglaterra se observó en el espejo.

—Estoy seguro de que alguien en Europa ya tiene este peinado—murmuró el menor.

Francia lo observó. Sí, es verdad. Se parecía a Suiza.

…

—Francia, estás cortando mucho—dijo Inglaterra, preocupado por su cabello.

—No te preocupes. Conozco el peinado perfecto, uno que te quede y te haga ver bien.

El inglés se durmió con las caricias del mayor. Francia tenía una delicadeza y precisión increíbles. Incluso estaba soñando.

—_El mundo me conoce por tener el cabello más largo y liso—decía el Inglaterra de su sueño, con un increíble cabello._

—Oye, despierta—le dijo el francés—Terminé. Mírate.

—P-pero—balbuceó el inglés, mirándose al espejo—Es mi peinado de antes.

—Es el que te queda mejor.

Se hizo un rato de silencio.

—Entonces te gusto como soy—murmuró el británico.

— ¿Eh?

—Dijiste que este peinado me hacía ver bien. Entonces, crees que soy lindo.

— ¿¡De dónde salió esa conclusión tan descabellada!?

—_Aww_, tú también eres lindo~

— ¿¡Qué!?

—_I love you, sweetie~_

—Estás loco—murmuró Francia, sonrojado. Se avergonzaba con ese tipo de cosas, a pesar de ser el país del amor.

**Continuará~**

* * *

**(*) **Artistas renacentistas italianos.

* * *

Es cómo que escribí la escena de Inglaterra llorando, y mi mitad fangirl (La otra mitad es la escritora xD) gritaba a los cuatro vientos: _¡DÉJAME ABRAZAR A ESE CHIBI 2P! INGLATERRA, Y PROTEGERLO DE FRANCIA Y TODOS LOS ABUSONES! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DEJE ABRAZARLO! ¡WAA! _

Cosita tierna~ ajfhsdhf. Lo siento, Inglaterra chibi me puede, me puede :'( Y de grande también LOL Por cierto, si alguien tiene dudas de porque confunden a Canadá y a Estados Unidos, es porque en general utilizan el término "Norteamérica" para Estados Unidos y olvidan a Canadá (Snif, Matthiu D:).

En fin xD Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D.


	47. Chapter 47

—Austria—dijo el pequeño Italia, que se había acabado de despedir de Sacro Imperio Romano—Me retrasé. No te enojes, que no estoy de humor para verte más gruñón de lo normal.

—Te despediste de Sacro Imperio Romano, ¿no es así? —dijo el austríaco, dándole la espalda al pequeño italiano.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Ne, estaba hablando para mí mismo. Ahora, vete, mocoso.

—Pero, ¿no me darás tareas?

—Hoy me levanté con el pie derecho. Ve a dormirte antes que cambie de opinión.

…

—En el fondo, no eres tan malo—comentó Hungría, observando divertida como el austríaco lavaba los platos.

—Cállate—dijo él—uno se apiada de los niños que se despiden de sus amores eternos, y lo único que hacen es burlarse. Luego se quejan de cómo va el mundo.

…

Francia e Inglaterra se encontraban en la casa de Polonia. Ambos estaban correctamente sentados en el sofá de la nación de Europa Oriental. Observaban al anfitrión, que bebía vodka.

Tenía ojos azules con ojeras, y la punta de la nariz roja. Por lo que habían oído, era normal verlo resfriado. Vestía un largo abrigo negro, bufanda roja, y gorro militar negro y rojo. Tenía el cabello rubio, lacio, largo hasta poco más arriba de los hombros.

—Bueno, así que es por eso, Polonia—dijo el inglés— ¿Harías una alianza con nosotros para oponerte a Alemania?

—Alemania ha estado fortaleciéndose últimamente—siguió el francés, esperando que sus argumentos convencieran al polaco de unírseles—Polonia, ¿qué piensas al respecto?

—Lituania me mencionó algo de eso—dijo Polonia. "Mezclado con todos los insultos que me dice" agregó para sí mismo—Aunque… como se los digo sin sonar maleducado… No me interesa. Tengo otros planes. No participaré en sus juegos satánicos.

—…Ya es la quinta vez que dices eso—murmuró Francia— ¿Cada cuánto vas a la iglesia?

—Todos los días.

—Eso lo explica todo.

—Algún día nos entenderá~—suspiró Inglaterra.

…

—Y…—comenzó el inglés—Polonia, ¿hiciste algún tipo de preparativo?

—Ah, acerca de eso. Pues sí, hace algún tiempo terminé de preparar todo—los otros dos países le prestaron toda su atención al polaco—Conseguí algo genial y nuevo.

— ¿¡En serio!? —preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

—No. Todo sigue igual. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Armas de destrucción masiva? ¿Ponis?

…

—No es que me haya escapado—murmuró Francia solemnemente, con una copa de vino en una mano, y su cigarrillo en la otra—Aquella vez, pensaba que debía respetar la opinión de la otra parte.

La copa de vino tinto emitió un destello bajo las luces de la habitación. Francia se acomodó más en su sillón, en una pose bastante seductora.

—No se trata de presionar—continuó diciendo el rubio—Por eso… no es que haya escapado o haya tenido miedo. Yo creo que una alianza es comunicarse correctamente con la otra parte.

Hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de vino.

—Creo que las cosas son así—siguió—Por eso… te digo que no es que tenga miedo.

Se hizo un silencio. Alguien aplaudió.

—Francia, oficialmente, deberías escribir mis discursos—dijo Canadá, algo orgulloso por el discurso de su ex tutor. Había aplaudido.

—Gracias.

—A mí me la suda—dijo Estados Unidos—Pero… tenemos un inconveniente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Canadá.

—Necesito un recipiente.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió Francia.

—A Inglaterra se le está cayendo la baba.

Era cierto. El inglés estaba completamente rojo, con la boca abierta. Deliraba con esa imagen tan sexy del francés. ¿Por qué cuando daba un discurso, con la voz medianamente amable, le salía la sensualidad por todas partes?

—Algodón no vendría mal—murmuró Canadá—También parece a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal.

…

—Dentro de poco regresaré a mi país—dijo un más joven Inglaterra. El pequeño Estados Unidos se giró a verlo, un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó la colonia—No te vayas~

—_Sweetie_, debo irme.

—No, no, no, no, no. Y no. Y no. No te vayas. No, no, no.

—_My dear America_, si empiezas a hablar así, es imposible que me vaya.

—Y eso es imposible. No quiero que te vayas, ¿me oyes? No seas bastardo, vamos, Inglaterra, quédate, prometo dejar de golpear conejos.

—Pero, debo irme…

—_Noooooo~_. Está bien, a la próxima no te parto la cabeza con un palo. Seré un buen niño… bueno, lo intentaré.

— ¿Porqué no quieres que me vaya? ¿Tienes miedo de estar solo en un lugar tan amplio?

—No—mintió el niño.

—Te crecerá la nariz como pinocho~

—Sí, y entonces construiría un puente gigante para que logres llegar más rápido. Y también construiré palos gigantes. Para golpearte por querer irte.

—_Aww, love_, estarás bien. Tienes a tu hermano al norte. Sabes que no estás solo.

—Canadá no me quiere.

—Sabes que te quiere mucho.

— ¿Entonces por qué me golpea?

—_Honey_, recuerda que siempre eres tú el que lo golpea primero.

—…De acuerdo.

—Sé lo que se siente estar solo. Vendré de nuevo. Así que, esfuérzate y hazte fuerte, ¿sí?

Inglaterra no sabía lo mucho que el americano se había tomado en serio esas palabras.

…

— ¡Estados Unidos! —saludó el inglés, pisando el territorio de su, en ese entonces, colonia— ¡Regresé como te lo prometí!

—Ah, hola, estúpido—lo saludó su colonia.

Que no se parecía en nada a su inocente América.

El americano había crecido de golpe. Sus facciones se habían convertido en las de un hombre adulto. Le había cambiado la voz. Se notaban los músculos que había desarrollado. ¡Incluso era más alto que el inglés!

— ¿Eh? ¡Espera un segundo! ¡T-tú! —balbuceó Inglaterra.

Se hizo un minuto de silencio. Finalmente, el inglés dijo:

— ¡Creces demasiado rápido!

—Te felicito por la novedad—comentó el americano—Yo ni me di cuenta…

— ¡Pero qué grande estás! ¡Ven a que te dé un abrazo!

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy grande para los abrazo! ¡Inglés pegajoso!

**Continuará~**

* * *

Ternura con Estados Unidos pequeño, derrame nasal con Francia sexy (?) xD. ¿Qué tal Polonia? Es un poco raro (Todos los personajes de Europa del Este me cuestan un poquito... excepto Rusia y Bielorrusia, esos dos son un poco más fáciles para mí). Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


	48. Chapter 48

Austria tocaba el piano. Hungría lo observaba parada detrás de él. Otro de esos momentos en los que el irritante austríaco parecía menos irritante. Estaba ensimismada en la canción, al igual que el otro, cuando una vocecita conocida comenzó a cantar.

Era el pequeño Italia. Los dos se quedaron de piedra.

—_Oye, Oye, Papá, Dame vino; Oye, Oye, Mamá. Oye, Oye, Mamá_—canturreaba el pequeño Italia.

Las dos naciones mayores se pusieron de pie, y fueron a la habitación en la cual se encontraba el descendiente de Roma. Hungría estaba curiosa, y Austria, sumamente molesto de que esa voz chillona interrumpiera su _Piano Nocturne in Ebm_.

— _¿Recuerdas la salsa _bolognesa_ que solíamos comer? ¡No puedo olvidar ese sabor! _

Al encontrarse con Italia, los recién llegados abrieron los ojos enormemente.

¿Cómo había sido posible que Italia haya crecido varios centímetros de golpe? Parecía tan alto como Hungría.

—_Se dibuja un círculo y es la tierra, se dibuja un círculo y es la tierra… _¡Ahora soy alto, _bitches_!

…

—Eh, Alemania_—_lo llamó Italia, insistentemente— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Leyendo un libro. ¿No es obvio?

—Oh, pero que intelectual luces leyendo. ¿Sabes qué cosa quedaría increíblemente _sexy_? Un par de lentes. Oh sí~

—No necesito tus consejos estéticos.

— ¡Juguemos fútbol juntos!

—No. Te aplastaría y comenzarías a llorar porque eres un mal perdedor.

— ¡Blasfemia! ¡Yo soy excelente en el fútbol! ¡Te lo demostraré!

…

—Te dije que te ganaría—comentó el alemán, viendo al italiano desparramado en el suelo. Aunque no admitiría que había sido realmente difícil ganarle.

—Sólo ganaste porque eres fornido.

—No te quejes.

—Nunca me quejé. Me encantan esos músculos~

…

Inglaterra se removió contra la almohada, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un paño de agua helada en la frente. Estaba completamente cansado. La fiebre lo estaba matando.

—Las hadas… me quieren~—murmuraba el inglés, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Estados Unidos observó a su ex tutor con expresión inescrutable. Por un lado, quería que todo eso acabara de una vez, así el británico no lo molestaría más.

Por otro lado, estaba preocupado por él. En el fondo, no quería que Inglaterra desapareciera. Era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que lo quería, por no decir, la única.

Podía sentir a la muerte esperar en la cabecera de la cama. De hecho, la veía.

—Inglaterra… ya estás en la fase de delirio—murmuró el americano— ¿Es verdad que te hirieron mortalmente?

—Los ponis son rosados, y los unicornios también.

—No sé si estás normal o realmente grave. ¿Fue Alemania?

—N-no. Estaba construyendo un nuevo _Panjandrum_…

—Te dije que esa rueda gigante era un arma pésima.

—Un escocés ebrio apareció y…

—No quiero escuchar tus chistes sobre escoceses. ¿Puedes ser serio una vez en tu vida?

— ¿Porqué sería serio? Me iré al paraíso de los unicornios, y mi pequeño niño está aquí conmigo.

—Inglaterra…

—Aunque extraño a Francia—dijo lloriqueando—Dile que lo amo. Y que lamento no haberme casado con él. Es que quería casarme por amor. Y que se ve sexy cuando toma vino. Y que…

—Entendí.

—Pero sobretodo dile que lo amo, aunque él me odie.

—Tú… ¡no mueras! ¡No puedes morir!

—Sé que me extrañarás, pero…

— ¡No me devolviste el dinero que te presté!

—_My dear boy_… todos sabemos que fui yo el que te presté el dinero a ti.

—De acuerdo, lo admito, no me debes dinero—refunfuñó.

—Estados Unidos… Hasta ahora te la pasaste diciéndome cosas feas, pero… sé que no me odias—comenzó a respirar a duras penas—Yo no te odio. Porque yo… te quie-.

La muerte silenció al inglés. El estadounidense lo quedó observando, solemne.

Sí, sabía que el británico lo quería.

— ¡Por fin se murió! —Exclamó— ¡A beber para festejar!

— ¡¿Eh?! —dijo el inglés, incorporándose súbitamente— ¡¿Tanto me odiabas?!

Y se largó a llorar.

—Sabía que así despertaría. Pero… ahora está más insoportable que nunca—dijo para sí mismo el norteamericano.

…

—Siempre estás en situaciones peligrosas—le dijo Alemania.

—No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta—contestó Italia—Aún así, sé que te preocupas por mí.

—Ponte este casco.

— ¿Eh? No quiero, es feo.

—No te pongas _glamourcito_, como tu hermano.

—Pero nadie en su sano juicio usaría ese casco. Nadie.

—Te lo vas a poner.

—No quiero—el alemán le puso el casco en la cabeza— ¡No me gusta! ¡Quítamelo!

— ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? ¿¡Te sientes más pequeño o qué-!? —Alemania se calló. Por supuesto, eso era lo que pasaba.

—Ve~—murmuró el italiano.

—Oye… no tienes que traumarte tanto con tu altura.

— ¡Eso lo dices porque eres una jirafa! ¡No conoces la impotencia de tener que subirte a una silla para alcanzar las cosas a las que no llegas!

—…Sólo son ocho centímetros.

— ¡Insolente! ¡_Buaaa_! ¡No sabes lo que se siente!

— ¡No lloriquees!

— ¡No lloro! ¡Estoy sudando por los ojos! ¡Un macho no llora!

—Italia…

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Te daré un abrazo.

— ¿Eh? No me tomes el pelo, fornido.

El orgulloso italiano fue rodeado por los brazos del alemán.

—A-alemania…—balbuceó Italia.

—No es la primera vez que nos abrazamos.

—Es la primera vez que tú tomas la iniciativa.

—No te acostumbres.

—Tendré que llorar más seguido~

— ¡Imbécil!

—Te quiero mucho, rubio~

—… Yo también.

…

—_Se_ _dibuja un círculo y es la Tierra, yo soy Hetalia~_—canturreó el recién crecido italiano. Austria y Hungría lo seguían observando, estupefactos—_Ah~ Con sólo un trazo, se puede llegar a ver un mundo maravilloso, ¡Brindemos con una bota!_ —A mitad de esa última oración, la voz del italiano cambió radicalmente. Pasó de ser chillona, a ser más gruesa.

Los dos mayores casi sufrían un shock ante ese cambio.

Italia se quedó callado.

—Mi voz cambió—musitó, llevándose las manos a la boca. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar— ¡Oh sí, ahora dejarán de confundirme con una mujer, y podré ser el macho que siempre quise ser!

—…Lástima—musitó la húngara, que disfrutaba vestir al italiano como una niña.

Austria seguía en shock. Finalmente, musitó:

—…Así que era hombre. Bueno… lo sospechaba. Era demasiado violento para ser mujer.

— ¡Qué ideología tan machista! —se quejó la chica.

—Soy genial~—murmuró Italia, encantado con su nueva apariencia y voz.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Capítulo un poco raro ._. pero con sexys italianos. Creo que valió la pena (?. Espero que les haya gustado :3


	49. Chapter 49

_Japón y los pasos al recibimiento de la cultura occidental. _

Japón se había mantenido encerrado por varios de cientos de años.

—Japón y tú tienen que hacerse amigos—le ordenó el superior de Estados Unidos a dicha nación.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero no quiero tener amigos! —se quejó el estadounidense.

—Debes hacerlo.

—De todas las naciones existentes, ¿por qué tiene que ser él?

—Porque es de los pocos que no te odia tanto cómo los demás. ¿O acaso prefieres ir con Inglaterra?

—No, Japón está bien.

Terminó la vida de autoencierro de Japón.

—Japón, sal de ahí—lo llamó su superior—Francia vino a visitarte.

—...Eso es otra razón más para quedarme aquí encerrado—contestó la nación asiática.

—Vamos, Japón…

—No quiero.

— ¿Eh?

—De todas formas me harán tratar un acuerdo desigual. No veo motivo suficiente para dejar mi habitación.

—Pero, si sigues autoencerrado, ¡todos se burlarán de ti!

—No me importa. Que piensen lo que quieran—contestó el japonés, envuelto entre las sábanas de su cama. ¿Qué parte de "quiero quedarme en la cama todo el día" no entendía su jefe?

— ¿Ah, sí? Francia trajo un gatito muy bonito.

— ¿Por quién me toma? A mí no me convencerá con un gato.

…

Al final, la casa de Japón sí terminó recibiendo la cultura occidental. Francia estaba visitando a Japón ese día. Éste último pensaba observar cuidadosamente todas las acciones de su visita.

Estaban en la calle. Dos chicas muy bonitas habían pasado caminando por ahí. El francés las observó. Cuidadosamente. Al final, murmuró:

—Una es demasiado joven. La otra tiene cara de estúpida.

El asiático levantó una ceja. ¿Estaba despreciando a las mujeres de su nación? Bueno, no era como que le importara demasiado. Pero, por alguna razón, se había imaginado que Francia sería un poco más… abierto, respecto al amor. Algo así como un rompecorazones.

—Escucha—le dijo Francia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—Tú no quieres hacer esto. Yo no quiero hacer esto. Pero debemos hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece un trato?

El japonés lo miró, con curiosidad. De repente, esa estúpida visita parecía ser un poco menos aburrida de lo que pensó.

…

—Entonces, yo le dije que no iba a permitir que se fuera con el italiano…—contaba Francia.

—Eso es un poco egoísta—le decía Japón.

— ¡Pero Italia sabía que ella era mía!

—Francia, pareces tener gustos algo extraños con respecto a las mujeres.

—Tengo mis caprichos. Por cierto, este licor es genial, ¿cómo decías que se llamaba?

—_Sake_.

—Quiero otro~

Salir a emborracharse juntos parecía ser la solución a todas las tareas impuestas por sus superiores.

…

Canadá estaba recostado contra la pared, fumando. Otra vez lo mismo. Otra vez lo confundían con el estúpido de su hermano mayor.

—Te ves mal~—comentó Kumajiro.

—No sé. Ya no soporto esto—murmuró, frotándose las sienes.

—Canadá es difícil de entender—el nombrado soltó una risilla floja—Ponte algo que te haga ver más como Canadá.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

—Hazte un tatuaje~

—No soy un metrosexual ni nada… pero no pienso arruinar mi piel, menos por culpa de América, y mucho menos si es con un tatuaje, que me quedará durante toda mi existencia.

—Puedes hacerte uno temporal.

…

—Y esa es la razón por la que me tatué una hoja de maple—le terminó de explicar el canadiense a su hermano. Estados Unidos lo observó de arriba abajo.

—No lo veo—musitó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Eh?

—No veo tu tatuaje.

—Claro que no lo ves. ¡No está en un lugar normalmente visible!

—Oh, pero… —la respuesta apareció en su cabeza en un santiamén— ¡Te has hecho un tatuaje en el trasero!

— ¿¡Pero qué!?

— ¡Muéstraselo a tu hermano mayor!

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Aléjate!

En realidad, el tatuaje estaba en la parte alta de la espalda, tapado por el cabello.

…

—De todas formas, no me gusta ese maple—murmuró el estadounidense, luego de golpearse mutuamente con su hermano.

—Pues te jodes, a mí sí.

—Te quedaría más lindo algo mío.

—No.

—Hasta mi bandera quedaría mejor que esa hoja de maple.

—No te metas con el maple.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Capítulo muy corto D': Lo siento. Es que ya quedan sólo tres capítulos de Hetalia Axis Powers.


	50. Chapter 50

Estados Unidos se encontraba en Japón. Había ido a enseñarle al oriental un juego típico estadounidense. La gente que pasaba por ahí lo miraba con curiosidad, aunque luego apartaban la vista, a causa de la intimidante mirada del americano.

Japón y los pasos al recibimiento de la cultura occidental.

—Y… ¿qué viniste a hacer hoy? —preguntó con desconfianza el de cabello oscuro.

—Traje un juego.

— ¿Qué clase de juego?

—"Misterioso y Divertido".

— ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?

—La clase de estupidez que se dice para intentar vender el producto—dijo, sacando un gran ¿círculo? Rojo. Japón miró con estupefacción el objeto que sostenía el occidental.

— ¿Qué clase de… cosa, es esa?

—Es un artefacto que responde cualquier pregunta con "sí" o "no".

—…Me preocupan tus inventos.

—Mira, es lo que mi superior me ordenó hacer. Era esto, o una película sobre el viejo oeste.

—...No sé que es peor.

—Bien, te explicaré las reglas. Al poner la mano sobre esta tabla, y hacer una pregunta, la mano se mueve por su cuenta.

— ¿¡Brujería!?

—No, no es para tanto. Sólo tecnología. Si la respuesta es _sí_, se moverá una vez. Si la respuesta es _no_, lo hará dos veces. No tiene tanta ciencia.

—Sigo pensando que es brujería. Pero… ¿en verdad se puede ver la suerte con esa tabla?

—Ya veremos~

El estadounidense había ido allí con ganas de hacerle alguna broma pesada al japonés. Trataría de moverse naturalmente, tratando que la otra nación no se diera cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿hay algo que quieras saber? —preguntó el americano.

—No lo sé… ¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

—Muy gracioso—dijo sarcásticamente—Sólo preguntas que se respondan con _sí_ o _no_.

—Quisiera saber si el perro del vecino dejará de ladrar a las tres de la mañana, sólo porque una ardilla cruza por el patio.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—La pregunta de un vecino que está harto que ese perro desgraciado interrumpa su hermoso sueño.

—Bien… entonces vamos a ver~

Ambos colocaron las manos sobre el objeto. Estados Unidos repitió la pregunta de Japón, en voz alta. Gracias al truco estadounidense, la respuesta fue "no".

—Mala suerte. Seguirás extrañando las noches de sueño~—comunicó el norteamericano.

Japón lucía sorprendido… y molesto por su futuro. América estaba feliz de que el engaño le estuviera resultando tan fácil.

…

— ¿Ahora qué preguntarás? —Inquirió Estados Unidos—Cualquier cosa vale. Cualquier preocupación, o algo sobre la chica que te guste.

— ¿Preocupación? Bueno…

—Tampoco ignores lo de la chica que te gusta.

—No me gusta nadie.

—Vamos, esa vieja frase no convence a nadie…

— ¿De verdad me estás cuestionando? —amenazó, con su fiel _katana_ a sus espaldas.

—No te pongas violento. Pareces Canadá…

— ¿Quién?

—Canadá.

—Bueno… no sé. Desde que llegase aquí, mi casa cambió mucho. Las relaciones con el exterior se aceleraron demasiado. Creo que no era tan malo conocer la costumbre de los demás países. Después de todo, ver la pésima cultura de los demás, hace que sea más feliz con mi propia cultura~

—Eres un hijo de puta. Me gusta.

—Aunque hay algo que me preocupa. No sé si podré llevarme bien con ellos.

— ¿Eh?

—Me da miedo llevarme bien con los demás. Son demasiado raros. Incluso para mí.

—Vamos Japón, no son tan malos. Aunque hay excepciones…

—Sobre todo tú. Tú eres de los peores.

—Sinceramente, puedes irte a la mierda.

—Por cierto… con respecto al juego.

— ¿Sí?

—Eres un maldito farsante.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste?

—Ni siquiera tengo vecinos.

…

— ¿Qué te pasa, Japón? —Preguntó Estados Unidos—Te veo bastante bien. ¿Y si vamos a tomar unas copas?

—Tengo cosas que hacer—se excusó.

Al llegar a su casa, se aflojó la corbata, cansado. Estaba harto de la cultura occidental. Quería que Estados Unidos lo dejara en paz y se fue al patio, a observar el cielo nocturno. Estaba tranquilamente sentado en el porche, cuando algo pasó.

—Japón~—lo llamó la voz del estadounidense.

— ¿¡Qué haces dentro de mi casa!?

—Nada, nada. Es que creo que bebí un poco de más—murmuró el otro, arrastrando las sílabas.

—Todo un descendiente de ingleses.

—Cállate, no me compares con ese—siseó, y se recostó sobre las piernas del japonés.

—Quítate.

—No quiero~

—Quítate, o te quitaré yo.

—Pero qué malote~

—No es gracioso.

—Sí lo es—dijo el americano, restregando su cabeza contra las piernas del mayor, como si fuera un gato.

—…Ahora sí te mato.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Dieu, esto fue puro USA y Japón o.o Badass everywhere. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente :D


	51. Chapter 51

—Italia—lo llamó Alemania—Hoy llegarás tarde al entrenamiento matutino.

El italiano seguía durmiendo profundamente. Claro, estaba fingiendo.

—Japón me enseñó una nueva técnica de judo—amenazó el alemán.

El castaño seguía sin moverse.

—… Te invitaré a cenar. A solas. Los dos. Pasta.

—Buenos días, capitano~—saludó Italia, incorporándose rápidamente, y con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

—…Después de que hagas treinta vueltas al parque, doscientas lagartijas y cien abdominales.

—_Figlio di puttana!_

…

—Italia—lo llamó Alemania, irritado—Hoy también llegarás tarde al entrenamiento matutino.

— ¡Estoy harto de los entrenamientos! —Se quejó el italiano, acostado en su cama— ¡Trato de ser lo más optimista posible, pero ya no aguanto ni un minuto más!

—…Nunca antes te habías quejado.

—Porque nunca me pediste que asistiera enfermo, imbécil.

— ¿Estás enfermo?

— ¡Eres un pésimo aliado! ¿¡En serio no sabías que estaba enfermo!?

—Mira, lo siento…

—No, no. Era tu responsabilidad preocuparte por la salud física y mental de tus aliados…

—Tu salud mental ya está un poco enferma…

—Ahora moriré, y cargarás con la culpa…

— ¡No me hagas sentir culpable!

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser culpable? Entonces ven conmigo.

—Ni loco, me contagiarás.

—Dame un abrazo~

—No.

—No te contagiaré nada con sólo un abrazo.

—No.

—Sé que quieres, no le niegues nada a este sexy cuerpo italiano con bronceado mediterráneo~

—…De acuerdo—dijo el alemán, suspirando, para acercarse a la cama, y rodear con sus brazos al castaño. Italia, muy feliz, lo abrazó también.

—Ahora, dame un beso~—pidió el italiano.

—No abuses.

…

Estados Unidos abrió estruendosamente la puerta de la casa de Japón.

— ¿Porqué siempre entras a mi casa de improviso? —inquirió el dueño de la casa, enojado.

—Porque me da la gana.

— ¿¡Qué clase de cosa hay a tu lado!? —exclamó, alterado, observando a la criatura que estaba detrás del estadounidense.

—Ah. Él. Es Tony. Mi amigo. Saluda, Tony.

—Hola, terrícola~—saludó el extraterrestre.

—…Fuera de mi casa—musitó Japón.

—Pero…

—Fuera de mi casa, América.

—Eres un maldito discriminador…

—Te vas.

—Ni siquiera sabes para qué he venido.

— ¡Fuera!

— ¿Podrías ver un video conmigo?

—No. Vete.

—Sólo un momento.

—He dicho que…

—Es de terror.

—Cuando quieras.

…

Las dos naciones tomaron asiento en el sofá. Estados Unidos encendió el televisor, y comenzó a reproducir la película.

—América…—comenzó el japonés—Esto es una porquería. ¿Todas tus películas son así de bizarras?

—Sí, pero tenía la sensación de que esta no lo sería tanto. Supongo que no vale la pena tener esperanzas.

Un hombre vestido de vampiro hablaba con metáforas que hacían que el japonés y el americano observaran, pensando "¿puede existir algo más ridículo?".

—Dentro de esta fotografía, hay algo que no es de este mundo—decía el hombre de la televisión.

—Sí, tu cara, imbécil. Ah, no, que eso no está en la fotografía—comentó el estadounidense.

—Creo que trata de decir que en la foto hay un fantasma—aclaró el asiático.

—El único fantasma es él.

Mientras las dos naciones observaban con cara de póker la película, Tony estaba escondido bajo el sillón, temblando, y armado con armas contra posibles presencias paranormales.

…

—Qué bueno que ya terminó. Iba a vomitar de aburrimiento—se quejó el estadounidense.

—Hubiera preferido no saberlo—comunicó el japonés—Supongo que me iré…

—Ah, sí, hay otro favor que tengo que pedirte.

—Tú eres mucho pedir favores y poco devolverlos.

—Te felicito por la noticia. Ahora…

—No lo haré.

—Te iba a pedir que…

—No lo haré.

— ¡No me interrumpas, desgraciado!

—… No lo haré.

—_Lalala_, no te oigo, _lalala_, vas a cumplir ese favor…

— ¡Qué infantil!

—Uy, lo siento, maduro—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Te daré un juego de terror si dejas de molestar.

—Hecho.

…

Al día siguiente, Japón se presentó en la casa de Estados Unidos, más para recuperar su juego que por otra cosa.

—Buenas tardes—saludó. Amabilidad ante todo— ¿Cómo te fue con el juego?

El americano estaba inmóvil, en su silla.

— ¿Te dio miedo? —preguntó el japonés, burlón. De pronto, el americano se giró, mostrando su cara completamente putrefacta, digna de zombi. Japón se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

Tony también pasó por ahí, y vio a su compañero humano en ese estado.

El japonés y el extraterrestre gritaron, y salieron corriendo de allí.

—…Parece que no les gusta mi _look_—musitó el americano, divertido por la reacción generada.

…

—Si es un zombi, estamos obligados a matarlo—dijo el japonés, tomando su espada. Tony asintió, con un revólver. Debían matar a América.

Momentos después, el norteamericano corría por su vida, con esos dos psicópatas persiguiéndolo.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Perdón USA, no quería que tu vida corriera peligro así (mentira, te pasa por haberle hecho Bullying a Artie D':).


	52. Chapter 52

_Sacro Imperio Romano se encontraba bañándose en un río. Desnudo. Observando los peces, y con su perro. Sus ropas estaban sobre la orilla. Estaba alerta, por si a la loca de Italia se le ocurría aparecerse. _

_Y hablando de Roma. _

— _¡Sacro Imperio Romano! —exclamó Italia, acercándose hacia allí. _

_El italiano iba corriendo, dispuesto a fastidiar a la otra nación. Estaba bastante aburrido, y Austria había decidido darle el día libre. _

_El pequeño rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, por lo que se adentró más en el agua. _

—_H-hola Italia—tartamudeó —Llegas en buen momento. ¿Me traes una toalla? _

_El italiano sonrió. _

—_Claro que sí, campeón—dijo sarcásticamente el italiano, y luego borró la sonrisa—No. _

—_Vivir con Austria te afecta. _

— _¿Porqué? _

—_Ese tipo de cosas es tan propio de él… _

— _¡Yo no me parezco a ese tipo! ¡No me compares! _

_Se hizo un rato de silencio. _

—_Hace calor—se quejó el pequeño Italia—Yo también me bañaré en el río—apenas terminó de decir eso, comenzó a sacarse el pañuelo que tenía en la cabeza, junto con su vestido negro. _

_El germano abrió los ojos enormemente, y ahogó un grito. Se dio media vuelta. ¿Acaso no lo veía como el sexo opuesto?_

—_Pero… ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Los dos somos hombres! Jo, ni que yo fuera una mujercita… —se quejó el castaño. _

_Sacro Imperio Romano miró al italiano, abriendo los ojos como platos. En efecto, podía ver que Italia era… hombre. _

Despertó.

Todo había sido un sueño.

—Italia… es mujer… ¿verdad? —murmuró para sí mismo el rubio.

…

_Japón y Estados Unidos. _

Cuando Estados Unidos va a Japón, todo lo que ve es divertido.

Un templo, por ejemplo.

— ¡Mira eso! ¡Es tan original! ¡Me encanta! ¡No como los estúpidos suburbios e iglesias cristianas de mi país! —exclamaba el americano.

—Bueno, una persona normal diría que tus cosas son muy buenas—opinó el japonés—Pero tratándose de mí… debo admitir que sí, mis templos son muy originales.

O la noche en _Shinjuku_.

— ¡Esto es genial, hombre! ¡Definitivamente, está genial! —exclamaba el estadounidense.

—…Es sólo una ciudad iluminada—musitó Japón.

—Ahora, ¿dónde están las colegialas?

—Así que viniste por eso, maldito pervertido…

…

— ¡Oye, Estados Unidos! —llamó Inglaterra—Sobre la siguiente reunión…

— ¿¡Tú también!? —exclamó Canadá, indignado.

—Sólo quería molestarte~—aclaró el inglés, sonriendo—Te ves tan tierno enojado, _baby_~

—No digas esas cosas—musitó el canadiense, intentando no sonrojarse.

—_My boy_~

— ¡Ya no soy tu colonia!

—Mis norteamericanos son tan bonitos~

—Oye, oye—interrumpió Francia—Una parte de Canadá me pertenece.

—Mentira—dijo Canadá.

—Sal de aquí Francia, Canadá terminó siendo mío~—dijo el británico.

—Admítelo, se parece más a mí—le dijo el francés—Tenemos el mismo pelo rubio, largo y lacio, no como tus greñas…

— ¡Mi cabello no es greñudo! —protestó Inglaterra.

—Lo es.

— ¡No lo es!

—Sí, lo es. Estás lleno de pinchos.

— ¡No, no lo es! ¡No me digas esas cosas! ¡Eres malo! ¡Francia malvado! —los ojos del inglés se habían empezado a cristalizar.

—Imbécil, lo haces llorar—regañó el americano—Inglaterra, tu cabello no es feo.

—Mi pequeña colonia, siempre tan tierno. ¡Dame un abrazo! —pidió el inglés.

—No.

—_Hug!_

—…Maldición—musitó Canadá, apresado por los brazos de Inglaterra.

—Envídiame, sex symbol del vino—dijo el inglés—Tengo a Canadá en mis brazos~

— ¡Suéltalo! ¡Es mi niño! —se quejó el francés.

—Es mío~

— ¡Mío!

—Imbéciles—musitó el norteamericano, rodando los ojos, mientras los dos europeos se revolcaban por el piso, gritando: "Es mi niño".

…

—Oye, Canadá—lo llamó Cuba—Amigo, discúlpame por lo que pasó la otra vez. Sin rencores, ¿eh?

—Me lo pensaré—contestó el canadiense.

—Oh, vamos. Bueno, al menos acepta este helado como disculpa, ¿sí?

—…Puede que no te odie tanto.

—Eso es bueno.

—Gracias por el helado.

—De nada. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a hacer turismo a mi casa?

—No me van mucho los lugares cálidos, pero, ya que…

…

Canadá llegó a Cuba. Tenía un poco de calor, debido a que no quería renunciar a su típico traje y usar una de esas ridículas camisetas con estampados turísticos.

— ¡Eh! ¡Idiota Estados Unidos! ¡Vete de aquí! —gritó Cuba.

— ¡Imbécil, soy Canadá! —se quejó el recién llegado.

— ¡Sigues siendo Norteamérica!

—... ¡Creí que éste problema ya había sido resuelto!

…

—Buenas noches—murmuró el pequeño Italia, a punto de dormirse— ¡Austria! —gritó.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contestó el austríaco, desde algún lugar de la casa.

— ¡Tráeme un vaso con agua!

— ¡Ni loco! ¡Pídeselo a Hungría!

— ¡Hungría!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la húngara, desde otra habitación.

— ¡Tráeme un vaso de agua!

— ¡Pídelo "por favor"!

—"¡Por favor!"

— ¡No!

—…Malditos.

**Fin~**

* * *

Sí, aquí termina D: No es un final muy épico, pero, vamos, no es el final, subiré los capítulos del World Series :D! Estarán en mi perfil, en breve. Casi tan rápido como actualicé ésta historia (:

Sin más que decir, sólo me queda agradecerles por todo su apoyo en los reviews y demás (Wow, más de 200. Nunca lo hubiera creído ._.). Muchas, muchas gracias. De verdad. No creí que tantas personas leyeran mi historia o la siguieran ;w; wii. Nos vemos en la continuación, y si no, mil gracias por leer hasta aquí n.n Me voy emocionada :D!


End file.
